Forbidden tainted Love
by Universal Sweetheart
Summary: She makes a deal with Sebastian and now as she grows, she reveals secrets within the contract while Sebastian reveals secrets in her past. "You aren't what you are aren't you" "I'm am merely what you've always wanted me to be, what you want, is what i am" "so...become it" Sebastian OC plus includes Lemon chapters, rated M
1. She is Tainted

**Hey guys, this is ma second fan fic and I must say for me...I LOVE IT the story line is set and i am burning to post up new chapters, I'm telling you its a great story, sets you at the edge of your seat, for me its another '_such a beautiful lie_' but to you i hope it another '_have to review'_ so plz don't forget to review it pushes me to post and update, i hope you enjoy and plz complete the question at the bottom^^**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**She is...Tainted**

"Nanna Nanna Alyce did it again" Izabell whined pulling on the woman's dress.

"What do you mean" The Nanny replied. She was in a puffy dress with a white apron wrapped around her. She had black hair that was pulled back into a nicely neat tight bun and wore a pair of glasses that could have made her passed for forty three. She was around the counter preparing a healthy super, which was slice fruits and orange juice

"What do you mean?"

She turned around at the sound of steps in the kitchen. It sounded as if someone who had stepped in mud was walking on the just nicely polished floor. There was a then a sigh as the person walked by and a growl when the person recognized Izabell who peeked out from behind the nanny's apron

"Alyce-sama! Your all covered in blood" The eight year old stepped pass the Nanny who stood there frightened at the sight of the child who walked pass her with a kitchen knife in her hand drenched in blood.

"Did you…kill your dog again?"

"Yes"

This would be the 3rd time she was killing her dog, since the week began. She was only seven, but even so her psychological level was higher than imagined. Her actions were inhumane and for a child who had been locked up in a mansion with a Nanny for almost four years and was usually visited by her so called best friend and different tutors, she was far too mature and barbarous for an infant

"Alyce-san your evil" her best friend whined from behind the Nanny.

"Hey don't say that Izabell!" the nanny said to Izabell who was longing out her tongue at Alyce

"Your evil!" She said walking out from her hiding spot, which was stupid.

"ehhhhhh?" Alyce said in a tone almost sounding as if she was questioning her

She took an apple from the table and threw it at Alyce who merely dogged it.

"Hey don't throw things at your friends, where did you learn such actions"

"What did you just do you jackass!" Alyce replied irritated, launching for Izabell

"Gahhhhhhhhh, don't say such things to your friends, where did you learn such words!"

The little girl ran down her best friend with the knife who screamed out living hell as she was going to end up with a slit throat or looking in comparison to a dart board; **with a lot of holes.**

Luckily the nanny stopped the fight and turned to Izabell

"Don't throw things at your friends" and with that she slapped Izabell on her hand, not a hard slap, but one hot enough to let her know she shouldn't do it again.

But this caught Alyce eyes, her eyes moved from the red blemish on Izabell hand back to the Nanny

The nanny then turned to Alyce

"Alyce, you shouldn't kill your pets, your father will become angry"

_So what, it's not my fault, plus why should you care._

"_Pfft,_ aren't dogs man's best friends? I don't need a pet who doesn't listen to what I say or doesn't accompanies me"

"But master, it is just a dog, one of your pets-" She said trying to persuade the child to stop

"And who told you that only dogs can be pets, _maid"_ She said cutting the Nanny of her sentence

She longed out her tongue at her nanny and ran off.

"I'm your Nanny, not your maid!"

She stood up and dusted off her apron. Izabell ran after Alyce who headed upstairs

The Nanny was tired of this, although she's only been there for about 8 months; she was beginning to get irritated. She wasn't even a Nanny, she was 18 and Goth, she wanted a job since her parents wouldn't fund for her needs, plus, as soon as she finished her tasks she would sneak out the back door and smoke.

* * *

After serving dinner she went up to her room.

"Good, Izabell parents will be here until in the morning at 10, so that gives me more than time to go to Katherine's party and come back"

She giggled as she placed on her eyeliner first, to her; it made her feel, normal.

She undid the bun and revealed her colorful streaks in her dark black hair. She carefully untied the apron, fluffy dress and slipped into into a mini skirt accompanied by a tight short tank top which revealed her cleavage from of her huge breasts and her stomach including her belly piercing. She pulled up her black boots, buckled them, and sneaked out her room in the maid quarters and into the hall. She would have to be careful tonight, lately there has been a lot of killing in the town so she would have to put all guard s up.

"Where do you think she's going" Izabell asked turning around to her best friend"

They were peeking downstairs from behind the railings on the staircase.

"I don't know…but I hope she dies" Alyce said in a nonchalant tone.

Izabell gasped

"Don't say that"

Alyce turned to her best friend who was clutching on to her teddy bear in her pjs. It was light blue with purple hearts. Izabell had light blond hair that was in two ponytails with blue bow tied neatly at the top. She looked like a perfect seven year old, innocent and clean.

She looked down on her hand. The red blemish was slowly starting to disappear.

"Does it hurt?"

"Eh?"

Alyce gestured to her hand

"Oh…no. not really" she slowley pulled her hand behind her, out of Alyce's sight.

"But it did hurt…**right?" **she gazed back downstairs.

"Y-yes" She looked down in defeat. She hated the fact that Alyce would see through her. Alyce knowing that it did hurt might take revenge on the Nanny; this was after all the sixth time that the Nanny was slapping her for something so stupid.

"What-what are you going to do"

"I don't know" She turned to Izabell with a dark aura over her and an evil smile dashed across her face, "maybe she'll end up just like my dog"

"EEK!" She shrieked and backed away from the girl giving off a creepy laugh and a dark aura.

Her laughing calmed down and the thrill in her eyes disappeared. She glanced back over to her best friend.

"Why-why are you looking at me like that?" Izabell said shivering in her own skin.

Alyce eyes now had sympathy in them and looked so calm almost…innocent. She crawled over to her friend and sat on both legs.

"You are my special me, you are always with me and always listen, I have no intention of losing you or have you mistreated, so those who hurt you…**must pay"**

Izabell gulped. That was why, she killed her dogs. Alyce treated her entire life like a game, and those within it were her players whose main role, was to listen and obey, failure to do so, she would personally eliminate you,_ with pleasure._

They both got up and walked to Alyce room and closed the door behind them

"Eto…Alyce-san"

"What"

"Do you think that we'll be friends forever?"

"Why are you asking me that at a moment like this?"

"Because, you are my only friend and I really like you", her cheeks were starting to change into a light shade of red, "I know that we're different but, I think I'm special to you, no, I mean, you're really special to me and I – wait I said it wrong-"

"You're annoying" Alyce said coldly silencing Izabell completely

"Eto…."

Alyce sat on her chair and took the brush off the dresser to begin brushing her hair.

"I'll do it!"

She dropped the teddy bear and ran over to Alyce and grabbed the brush

"Anou, I-I can sing your favorite song for you, ETO…but I don't know the words"

Alyce sighed.

"That's okay"

Izabell smiled, she began humming while she brushed Alyce hair. It was long black straight hair that was soft and beautiful.

"Alyce-san has nice long hair, it's black and pretty, Izabell likes"

She giggled, followed by Alice's nonchalant sigh

"It's just hair"

"Nope", she said in a correcting tone, "It's a woman's beauty, that's what mama told me"

"Mama eh?"

"Mhm and she said that we should always have lady like qualities, like be clean and act formal"

"Formal"

"Yea, like the fancy rich people words" She fingered her chin

"Please and Thank You, and Good Morning" she continued

Alyce eyebrows twitched_, those are formal words dimwit_

There was a momentary silence but thanks to Izabell it didn't last long

"Oi, Alyce-san"

"What is?"

"Can I call you Alyce Chan from now on?"

"Yea whatever" she folded her hands below her chest

"Yea! I have a big sister now!"

Alyce sighed.

This time Alyce started her song on her own

~_Black and red are the colors of my heart~_

_~Deep dark blue is the color of my sky~_

_~Black and red are the colors of my eyes~_

_~But in this dark blue world I don't know why? ~_

Izabell hummed while Alyce sang to her hearts content repeatedly for what seemed like a never ending enternity, but it was only three hours.

It wasn't long until Alyce heard a thump on the ground.

_Took you long enough._

She pulled the sheets over her best friend and tucked her teddy beside her

_How troublesome, she played the entire day and you'd have to play with her and in the night you have to look after her_

Alyce sighed and turned around to begin heading the other direction

"KYAAAAAAAAA"

Alyce fell face flat on the ground and got up; she looked down at what had tripped her. It was one of Izabel's stupid toys that she left on the floor. Now that she thinked about it, there were a lot of toys on the floor. She got up and started with the bunch of toys that were at the door, taking them up and placing them in a bag.

_Little brat, now I have to be walking behind her, that's the nanny's job, but nook, Nanny's out partying._

You could see a vein popping in her head

She picked up the last toy and through it in the toy box.

_And how can I forget, she had the audacity to lay her filthy hands on her six times._

She looked over at Izabell who was sleeping soundly on the edge of the bed.

She wanted to protect the brat, she was her property, her possession, so therefore she was special

She was centimeters away from reaching out to touch her by walking up closer to the bed when she fell again

"OOF"

She landed face flat once more. She looked around to see the same toy laid across the room near the bed which she had tripped over before.

She took it up and flung it away as she watched it sailing through the window.

_One less toy to worry about…_

She leaned over and hugged the sleeping Izabell

_She will pay, you are my property, and you are my special player, only you I give favoritism for…so I shall dispose of those who oppose you._

Alyce opened her eyes at the sound of her Nanny closing the door.

She fell asleep on poor little Izabell she stood up and looked at the little girl and then backed to the door.

"Yadaa, Yadaa…I hate getting my close dirty twice for the day."

She glanced back round at Izabell and then to the door.

"I'll do it silently, so you don't awake…"

Izabell snored in her sleep and turned in the bed, she made muffled sounds as she held on to her teddy followed by the sound of the closing door.

The nanny pulled the empty alcohol bottle across the glass counter and then threw it in the bin.

"I feel so sleepy"

She dashed a glance in the mirror in the living room at her hickey-infested neck

"Go Miranda" She said congratulating herself at her prize for being so gorgeous to acquire so many hickeys.

She began mumbling to herself as she walked wobbly, her mumbling was cut off by the sound of footsteps behind her.

She looked around to spot Alyce in the shadow that was formed by the staircase, only her silhouette could be seen, but the stance and the height proved that it was no one else but her boss' daughter.

"Do you want some milk honey" She said clearing up her act, trying to pull her staggering and drunken appearance together to look more formal like the Nanny she should be.

But that didn't work; Alyce could pick up the alcohol scent from across the room.

"Why did you wake up so early?" She said in a sweet tone

"Because"

"Mm?" She said awaiting what Alyce reply would be

"I have an errand to run"

"An Errand" She said walking up to her

"What would that be? A trip to the bathroom" She snickered at her own joke, a wide smiled that was visible in the dark, she din't hear it but she could feel it from across the room.

"No, to kill an unwanted player"

Miranda's smile disappeared

"Come on now we spoke about killing your pet's freaky girl"

_Ahhhhhh,_ Alyce thought_, the fact that she's drunk is exposing what she really thinks, I see now _

"It's not a pet"

"Then if it's a person we'll go together" She said in a sing song tone teasing the child

A smile flickered across Alice's face

"How convenient, that person is already here"

Just then Miranda spotted two flashes of white. As Alyce walked out the shadows she realized what it was, one was from a huge butcher's knife and the other from the flash of her wide devilish grin.

"What are you doing? "She said nervously. Although she was drunk, mental warning told her this was bad

"Isn't it obvious, I'm running my errands?"

She ran off her but Miranda had turn around to sprint away from the seven year old. But she was too late, it was not too long after she turned and began running that she felt the knife kissing in the flesh of her back.

She was about to scream but her sounds were muffled by socks that were stuffed into her mouth. She felt the knife pulled out of her black and she could literally hear her blood spraying as it gracefully decorated to furniture in the house.

Alyce managed to turn her around on her back and faced her. She pulled the socks out her mouth and leaned over face to face with the Nanny who was bleeding on the carpet and moaning in pain.

"Look at that, your all covered in blood" Alyce said looking down at her nanny.

Alyce too was covered in blood. She was now sitting on top of her nanny looking down on her.

"Why, why are you doing this?" blood began running down her lip

"Because, you began hurting Izabell"

"What?"

Alyce sighed

"You kept hitting her"

"Because she did bad things to you!" She said shouting after her while bearing her agony.

"So what about the bad things I do?"

"I won't punish you; I work for your father who pays me a lot of money just to look after you!"

"Oh I see"

"He begged me to look after you telling me how many Nanny's had left because you were weird and wicked and possessed and evil, but I, I could not refuse the amount of money he offered"

"Ahh I understand"

Miranda hissed

"Get off of me; little brats like you always end up the children of families who have money until they don't know what to do with it, why do I have to be nice! Just feed you, look after you, and I end up with twice of what a policeman can earn a year in a month!" she bragged.

"Yadaa, Yadaa, even at the bridge of death trash like you still go on ranting?"

"You little brat!"

"Who's the brat here?"

She leaned over and licked off the Nanny's lip, removing the blood that tricked over her chin and straighten back up, hands against the ground as she looked down on her victim.

"You-You Maniac!"

Alyce giggled

"Look at you, you look so pitiful, so worthless, so hopeless, your eyes look the same as my dogs when their trying to hold on for life after their throats have been slit"

"You're a monster! You're the monster of this town! You must be the one killing all the people in this area, you monster!"

"The only monster here is you! You disgusting filth believe you can touch my Izabell"

Miranda's eyes widened. She looked at Alyce eyes that were filled with thrill and obsession, with pride and greed mixed in one. She looked in those never ending purple eyes that seemed to have orbs getting smaller and smaller into and unseen hole.

"Izabell is only important to you"

The look in Alyce eyes disappeared.

"Your father didn't buy me alone, but also that worthless friend of yours! He paid her parents to send her over here believing you would obtain a friend." She coughed up more blood.

"She's just lie me" she continued, "a fake"

There was a silence

"But there's a difference" Alyce said breaking the silence, "even if your your both fakes...you** pretend**, she **_lives_**"

She brought up the knife and brought it back down on Miranda's left arm making a complete amputation from above the elbow to below. Blood spared out the remaining hand which was only a shoulder and a half.

Miranda screamed in pain, this time Alyce made her.

After her scream she was now breathing heavily, panting, grasping for air.

Alyce leaned over and licked the corners of her mouth again clearing the blood away.

"What are you doing-" Her word were cut off by Alyce tongue that licked over her lips

Alyce then slipped her tongue into her mouth and began enjoying the moment.

_Is she k-kissing me, no, its more of sucking…_

Alyce broke the mouth contact, gasping for air, she looked at Miranda who was there puzzled, pale, lost but most of all, flushed. Her cheeks were red as she laid there in a puddle of her own blood with half a hand, soak black hair with colorful streaks, in skimpy attire.

"You-You sucked, my blood"

"Yes, and sadly, it tastes awful, but, you never seem to amaze me"

Alyce slid her hand up the short tank top and up to her breast

"In a situation like this, you have time to be worrying about your sexually feelings and not your chance of survival"

She squeezed.

Miranda released a moan.

"You're a monster! You kill! You're a maniac, an insane person.

Miranda felt Alyce hand slide along the corner of her exposed inner thigh.

Her eyes widened. What was she doing. Why is she doing this?

"You're wrong, I'm not a monster and I am not insane but I will admit…that I do kill."

Miranda shrugged.

"However, I kill, only for the pleasure..."

As she said this she felt Alyce raising off her a little, back to her sitting position.

"...And sadly...you have given me **no** pleasure"

She took the knife again a made a completely slice slantly against Miranda chest over and over again. There was more spill of blood. But no satisfaction…no…

Pleasure

Alyce got of her and stooped aside from the corpse and closer to the couch

"So it turns out, my hypothesis was right after all… Miranda was a sold item, just like the others before her, and to imagine that they would start selling Izabell too"

She leaned her head against the furniture.

"Where is protection when you need it, where is guidance when you want it, where is pleasure…when you want to have it?"

She looked back over to the motionless corpse

"There is no God, there never was, and there never will be, I wish I had someone by me, no matter what or who it is? A complete stranger would even fill the gap"

Just then she felt an aura around her… the air around her felt thick and the there was a cloud of moving black smoke around her in the room-but wait- this was no longer her room, it was soon a place dark, some place scary

"You summoned me…my master" a voice said. And then a descending Crow came flying down that slowly began transforming in a fog that surrounded it

She looked through the thick fog to spot transforming, a tall handsome man, with shoulder black length hair. He was wearing black trousers, a tailcoat and a vest. She immediately turned away before his feet could touch the ground

He looked over at the girl who was crouched in the corner looking out into emptiness singing.

He stayed there in a half bow, waiting for her to acknowledge his presence.

She didn't even budge. Instead she was humming, singing to herself.

" _~Black and red are the colors of my heart~_

_~Deep dark blue is the color of my sky~_

_~Black and red are the colors of my eyes~_

_~But in this dark blue world I don't know why? ~ "_

_What a lovely song_

He smiled and stood straight and walked to her. Kneeling directly in front of her.

"Will you not answer?" He said too formal to sound rude

"Do you want me to?" He went wide eyed and then smiled. _How interesting_

"Only if it pleases you…"

"What do you want, you've been here for quite a while now" His eyes widened once more, this was for him, beginning to get really interesting, she knew he was watching her already? Or maybe the fact that he had interrupted and stole her precious time was the problem, that was the solution

"You must have enjoyed the show"

He had an inward shock

_So she does recognize I have been watching her for quite some time_

"Why are you here?"

"You summoned me"

"Then what do you want?"

He smiled, _a pleasurable one._

"I would like to make a contract with you"

"I don't understand" She knitted her eyebrows

"Your soul, in return for anything you want"

"Anything I want?"

There was silence, he took the priority of the moment to persuade her

"Money, power, fame-"

"Pleasure" she said cutting him off

_Of course,_ he had been watching her and listening to her long enough to know that what she wanted was pleasure.

"Then pleasure it is"

"And may I ask? When do you take my soul?"

"When you've lived a content life my master"

"Oh and what if I die before I receive all my heart's content?"

"That..." He looked up at her, "…will not happen"

"So you will protect me?"

"With my life, i will serve as your Butler providing all your needs" he answered proudly

"I see, but I will not make a contract with someone I do not know" she said standing up

"I am a demon, is there anything else"

"oh..walking out the pit of hell aren't we?"

He smiled.

"Well…you're a monster"

"If you say so-"

"We have something in common"

She looked down at him.

"What is your name?"

"You may call me as you please"

"Fine…jackass"

….

"Do you like it?"

His smile turned into a frown, _what an unclean mouth_

"I'll ask again, what is your name"

_So demanding already_

"Sebastian Michealis"

"Then so you shall be called"

She turned around

"But first, you must have a mark as the sign of our contract"

"Fine, I'll go for a paper and a pen"

He chuckled and she turned around

"Somewhere on your body, young master"

He cheeks flushed and then she looked up at him.

"You choose "she demanded, twitching on the inside,_ where the hell did that come from?_

He stood surprised for a second and then

"How about your eye"

Her mind pondered for a second or two

"Fine"

He smiled then leaned over; All Alyce could see was darkness falling in and Sebastian's face with a smile .

Was she to scream, was she to cancel it, no, maybe...this might be pleasurable.

* * *

She opened her eyes to see that she was going up the staircase to her room

"Please put me down" she said interrupting

"As you wish, young master"

Luckily they were already at her room door

"Master, please have your rest"

Just then what he had just done hit her, she place her hand to her eye to realized it was bandaged.

"I will have to remove the body downstairs"

"I will do that young master; you needn't to worry about such matters"

"What about the blood"

"I will deal with that too"

"Then dispose of the body,** properly**"

"And if she is alive?"

"….I don't know, do as you please aren't you a demon, complete a task without a flaw, that is all I ask"

He went wide eye again, she was always surprising him

"Yes…young master"

She was about to turn around and walk off into her room when he had said that, but instead she stopped half way and turned to see him in a half bow

"Will you please stop addressing me as that?"

"But I should use formalities-"

"Find another one…I will speak with you tomorrow"

The door closed and he heard the draw open and then closed.

_She's a very capable one after doing something like that she wakes up shortly after and has enough strength to move on her own, and she is quite interesting, I can feel it, her soul. It's overwhelming with such uncleanliness yet filled with such purity of love and care._

He went down stairs to see the that the body was still moving

_Although with such thick darkness, there is still light and embracing love. Maybe she didn't intend to kill this woman, after all she did stop near the end, or maybe, she wasn't enjoying her one-man audience_

_He smiled_

_She is after all...tainted_

* * *

**Okay before you review ( which i hope you do) i want you to answer in your reviews**_  
_

*** do you think Alyce is Mary sue**

***Do you think the Chapter was confusing**

***Do you think it was ****inappropriate**

**Also be sure to add your own comments like if the characters need a little more fix up or a need a little more describing, but plz just review review review, all even if it's bad ( which i hope it isn't) just review**

**oh yea...forgive my grammars and spellings plz**

**Universal Sweetheart^^**


	2. She is Authentic

Chapter 2

She is... Authentic

"Master, it is time to wake up-" He said in a calm tone as he tapped the child's shoulder. It was roughly after 10 and the sun was out in all its glory. The birds chirped in distance and breakfast was prepared, everything was set and running, except, his main focus, was still soundly asleep.

"KYAAAAAAA" Even though she was tired from last night, she immediately switched in to defense mode.

She finally stopped hitting the person with the pillow. It turned out that Sebastian who had entered the room to wake his master who was soundly asleep and wasn't expecting anyone to wake her.

"Eh?"

She tilted her head sideways, the bang slowly falling over revealing her left purple eye staring at whom was under the pillow, which was sadly… Sebastian. He stood there motionless taking the full force of the hit, _which didn't hurt since the pillows were very soft and her strength wasn't even enough to make him budge._

"You?" she said almost too surprised and out of character to be the same person he had seen murdering people from night to night. He smiled. He went down on one knee and bowed. It was formal. He made her feel so, _worthy_

"You are awake, my master" He said sounding relieved. He looked as if he was waiting for days, the scene behind him changed into glimmering background and in his crimson eyes she saw a glitter of light followed by sparkles around his body.

Her eyebrow twitched.

"A-Alyce Chan who else is in the room?" Izabell said from in her sleep turning in the bed. The girl got up and exchanged eye contact with Sebastian for what seemed like an hour. He stayed there looking at the little girl paused in her sentence while she on the other hand was awed by his appearance and her little gullible cheeks danced in a shade of red. She clutched on to Alyce hand nervously. He got up and walked over to the bed, leaned took her hand, and kissed it.

"You must be my beloved master's acquaintance" he said looking up from the kiss into her sparkling eyes. She had a light blonde hair in two ponytails and now it looked trashy from her sleep along unlike Alice's that was in better condition. She gasped; his lips were on her hand. Izabell's cheeks went into a deeper tone of red. Her blue eyes glimmered as she looked down at the etiquette butler who was kissing her skin. The upper half of Alyce face went blue; she was going to be sick, really sick. Plus, why was he acting like this all of sudden. Was it apart of the contract? Should she pretend too? She already was, she was pretending she hadn't first-handily murdered someone last night while Izabell was sleeping inside the house downstairs.

Sebastian~ _my master has such a wonderful friend_

Izabell~ _He-he just kissed my hand, awwwww how romantic_

Alyce~ _D-did he just say beloved_

"A-Alyce, who is this"

"He's…my butler"

From under his tilt head, he smiled. Alyce saw it, his pleasing satisfaction.

"So does that mean he's a part of your game too?" Izabell said slowing down between each word

Alyce sighed

"Yes"

"Then-then, like how he kissed my hand…w-will you kill him like the dogs" Izabell was unaware of the fact that the joke Alyce made last night was actually the truth and, a past event.

"Unfortunately, this one, can't die" Her eyes narrowed on Sebastian who gave one of his sarcastic smile.

"So you accept him just like me!" Izabell said happily

"I don't know yet"

She got out the bed and walked to the window.

"Gahhhhhhh, I just realized, Alyce chan, what happened to your eye"

"Oh, um, something got in it"

She gasped. Her face expression changed from happy into a sad one.

Alyce just remembered that around her eye was bandaged due to the contract Sebastian had made with her.

"Master your clothes has been prepared for you already" Sebastian said changing the subject

"Mm"

"Would you like if I undress you?"

"Don't be foolish" She said in a dead tone.

"You can undress me!" Izabell said lightening the mood.

She pulled her body to the edge of the bed and Sebastian neatly removed her clothes. He did it with such perfection she was amazed at how quickly he had dress her.

Alyce on the other hand watched from over her shoulder,_ only because he's a demon, he will do all things to my liking to obey the contract, in the end, my soul is his prize._

"Master" He said turning to Alyce who already turned looking back out the window. She quickly occupied her time by unlocking the notch and pushing it open to let in the breeze.

"I have prepared tea for you"

"Well why don't you go to the kitchen and get it-"

Too late, he was already standing in front of her with the tray in his hand. _So fast_

He lifted the tray and she took up the tea and brought the cup up to her nose and smelt it

_Don't worry, I didn't poison it._

"It has a nice scent"

"Yes it is Midnight Hormel's tea extracted from the very sacred leaves of Mount Fuji, only found every four years in infinite amount properly and nicely prepared for you…my master"

"I see, it's so pure and sacred, special and almost endangered," she looked at the tea then at Sebastian, "but, I hate tea"

She tilted the cup out the window and down went the liquid.

Just like that.

She threw it away.

Out the window.

Just like that.

"Oh look at the time…Izabell parents should be here any minute now." She said changing the subject

_Ah, a troublesome one isn't she_

Izabell ran down the stair in her light blue dress that Sebastian had dressed her in at the sound of the doorbell. She was followed by Alyce who merely walked down the stairs.

The door opened and she jumped on her Papa.

"Hey there my little Izabell"

"Hey Daddy!"

He looked up and saw Alyce standing on the staircase looking down at them. She never came further down and as far as he could remember every time he came to pick Izabell up, Alyce would be standing there watching them.

"Ah" he cleared his throat.

He had spotted Sebastian beside Alyce who gave him a straight dead ass stare that made him shiver.

"Is that your new caretaker?"

"Yes, is there a problem?"

"N-no, what happened to Miranda"

"I don't know"

"Does your father know you've received _a male_ caretaker?"

Her stare sharpened at him

He grabbed Izabell in his hand and straightened his posture trying to look serious.

"Izzy won't be coming over so often like one time"

Her eyes widened, she was about to descend the stairs when she remembered and took her stance, a hesitating step, that's all it was, but Sebastian saw this and smiled.

"Why?" She said covering her anger with a soft innocent voice. Meanwhile at her side her she clenched her fist releasing the anger, this, Sebastian saw too.

"I do not trust male caretakers, and once Miranda returns, she will be coming back over frequently"

Izabell lips wobbled. She shrugged out her Dad hands and ran up the stairs and hugged Alyce. She hesitated, and then hugged back.

"It looks like this is goodbye"

"Re-really?"

She patted her head

"Maybe"

They exchanged stares.

"Well how about from now on we have something to remind each other"

Izabell stood there guessing.

The breeze blew in through the door and one of her blonde ponytail flew over her shoulder and on Alyce's face. Alyce stood there as the hair ferociously attacked her face taking advantage of her skin only revealing her eyes.

Izabell gasped pulling back the hair.

"I know"

"…"

"Do your hair like mine and I'll do mine's like yours"

She smiled at her intelligent plan

"That's stupid"

"Huh"

"I would never waste my time in doing something so lowly important and incredibly foolish"

Izabell lips wobbled and there was a glistening of water in her eyes.

"What she means, is that she'll make sure she does it and keeps it as her promise to you, young mistress"

Izabell smiled

"Yeah! Don't brake our promise now Alyce Chan"

She turned around to go back down the stairs.

She was about to step off when Alyce grabbed her hand.

Izabell turned around

"Alyce-Chan?"

Alyce's head was down and her bangs covered her face, she stood there motionless as her friend looked at her surprised. Sebastian looked at his young master, she was shaking, shivering, scared, afraid. She wasn't planning on losing Izabell.

_They take everything away from me. My freedom, my childhood, and now, her. How far…how far will they go to make me murder every one last of them, I'll do it, I'll split their throats and rip them apart, and that beloved father of hers, I'll make sure I kill him slowly so he suffers enjoying every last moment of his harsh malicious death in his worthless disgusting life-_

"Alyce Chan?"

"J-just make sure…you come back when you get the chance to" As she said this she looked up at Izabell with closed eyes and a broad smile. She wouldn't watch, she won't look, she will not see…when her love, walks away from her.

She only heard when the door slammed shut and after a couple minutes or two the galloping of horses that seemed to slowly fade away.

She finally released her fist and felt the warm liquid run through her fingers and began to drip on the floor.

"My my, young master, we'll need to dress that"

She followed Sebastian back upstairs.

She sat on the edge of the bed while Sebastian dressed her palm that had about for slices in it. She watched him as he gently wrapped it and then finally he looked up to her.

"You shouldn't get so angry"

"I'm not angry"

"Then why did you do that to yourself, young master" He looked back down with a smile on his face continuing tending to her wound

"Why should that concern you?"

He simply gave one of his sarcastic smiles and stood up straight.

"Your well-being is everything to me" He placed his hand over his chest and looked at her.

Her cheeks turned red,_ how can you say that to someone who you're planning to kill in the near future._

She sighed and folded her arms over her chest.

"I need to know more about you" She demanded

"I will not accept a complete stranger" she continued

"Ask, and you shall be given an answer" He stared at her. She got the message. He was giving her all his attention making sure not even the end of the world would tear his eyes away from her.

"Fine, how old are you?"

He smiled, "age does not matter…I've been living for countless ages, even before the beginning of your generation began"

Well that surely shut her up, but she wasn't done yet.

"What about your mark"

"Where is it on you?" she continued.

He simply took the gloves off his hand and revealed his hand that had a black sign on it. Not only that caught her eyes but his black polished finger nails.

Now that she thought about, all he wore was black. He wore a black tailcoat, black trousers, black vest, except for the white shirt inside, and on top of it his hair was black.

"Do you like black?"

He chuckled.

_She amazes me,_ he thought

"Oh yea, what happened to the corpse" she said fingering the frill of her collar with folded legs.

"I disposed it"

"I see, oh now that I know a couple things about you, (_which was actually one and a half; does he like black, he chuckled, not a straight answer_), you must wanna know something about me"

He looked at her with a serious stare. That was true, he did want to know.

Usually through contracts he would find information about the person who he made the contract with, but instead, she was different, He couldn't get any information on her past, He could hardy find anything about her, she was actually, trace less.

"My name…Is Alyce Labrineth, I am eight years old and they say I'm weird, barbarous, evil, wicked, abnormal and an outcast"

He smiled, "Is that all I should know about my master, what about what you think of yourself?"

"Hmph….fine….I love all animals except dogs which disgust me, I'm not allergic to anything and I find fellow human being quite interesting"

At first he was shocked by what she said but then he asked

"Aren't you a fellow human yourself?"

"No Sebastian I'm a demon like you" she said sarcastically, "It's just that, I can never seem to understand some of the things they do"

"I see, my young master"

"Didn't I tell you to stop calling me that?"

"Then what do you want me to call you"

"You can use my given name"

"I rather not"

She sighed.

"Fine do as you please, plus weren't you wearing that yesterday"

"Yes, I will dress formally when attending to you in your presence"

Her eyebrow twitched, _it's not like I'm a queen or something._

"That reminds me" He added

"When are you willing to change into one of your lovely dresses?"

He walked over to the wardrobe and pulled the door to reveal a shower of dresses for her

_Correction, frocks._ She noted to herself.

"Who the hell wears those. You can throw them out the window like the other ones" She said flopping back into the bed and closing her eyes.

_Ah, that explains the heap of clothes behind the mansion, _Sebastian said to himself

But that was the least there was a bigger problem here

"As your butler, I will not tolerate you saying such unpleasant words in or not in the presence of others"

"What" She said, closing her eyes, mocking Sebastian pretending she didn't hear. She opened her eyes to find him inches away from her face his hair falling over touching her skin and tickling her nose as a dark shadow formed in the center of his face while his voice sounded wickedly sarcastic, but still creeped her out enough to almost wet the bed.

"**As your butler, I will not tolerate you saying such unpleasant words in or not in the presence of others"** he repeated

She squirted over to the side of the bed in nano seconds and landed on her butt.

"Tetetetetete" She rubbed her rear standing up.

She then felt her collar being dragged by Sebastian.

"What are you doing?"

"Turning you into a lady"

_what the hell? By dragging me!_

"Why" she said instead

He leaned over once again inches away from her face, but this time he sounded normal

"Your contract…"

"Eh"

"Pleasure"

"Huh"

"If you want it, you must then inherit a partner who can properly give it to you, am I not right"

_Sounds like you thought about it overnight to me._

"But to earn him, I will make you into the beautiful woman you truly , I will turn you...into a splendid woman"

"And your food" she said under her breath, but Sebastian heard, smiled and simply ignored, he continued pulling her.

"But where are you bringing me!"

"To the bath, it has been prepared already"

Her cheeks burned red, "Wait! I can bathe myself"

"I will not have you doing that young master"

"But-but-but, _I'm a girl"_

He looked at her confused.

"I don't want you to see me naked"

He sighed, _there's not much to see,_ he said in his mind

Unfortunately these weren't thoughts alone, but actually came out as words

Alyce went stark white in epic embarrassment

"Oops"

He gently undressed the de-colored Alyce and carried her to the tub and began by washing her hair first.

"You have wonderful hair"

"Aumm, you mean the dark navy blue strands on top of my head"

He smiled

"I hate the color, Izabell's blonde hair seems better"

She felt Sebastian over her shoulder and close to her ears

"But, I prefer yours more"

Her cheeks burned red again and she titled her head away from him.

Sebastian smiled and continued washing her hair, _Even so young, you're already quite tempting._ He looked at her light scar less skin, how smooth and soft it was.

Alyce was now in front of the mirror in one of the dress she had received from her father. Also, she realized how wonderful toned she was,.

_Maybe if I had spent more time bathing properly I would have seen how nice my skin was_

She did stay long in the bath, however, it was more on scrubbing off blood on her body and washing out the bloody clothes let them dry and then put them in the wash so that Miranda would wash them.

Sebastian was brushing her hair when he felt for the head wrapped bandage and started unwrapping it.

He pulled it off and revealed her left eye that had what seemed like a glowing purple sign.

She stared at it for a while in the mirror as Sebastian watched her reflection.

"Will it always look like this?"

"Yes"

"Then what happens when people see it"

"Would you like to cover it, young master?"

"No, I hate things on my face"

"I see…then do you mind"

Without further ado, he took from the dresser, a scissors and made a couple trims on her bang and then combed it down.

"Does this suit you better"

He stepped aside to reveal that her eye was now covered by part of the bang, which she had to admit looked cuter, but she had no intention of complimenting him.

"Yes"

He smiled.

"Is there something wrong?"

"I was expecting a different answer" He said walking to the bed straightening the sheet

"WELL DON'T EXPECT-" her sentences were cut off when she turned around and got off the chair but sadly as she was about to walk, stepped on the hem of her dress, and slipped.

Of course, Sebastian could have caught her, but having her trip and embarrassed was too much of an opportunity to miss.

"You could have caught me"

"My apologies, young master" he said sarcastically

He walked over to her and lifted her up, to let her sit up in front of him.

He looked at her in the dark green dress. It was beautiful, decorated with light blue flowers and a nice pair of matching shoes that made her look quite diligent. She, on the other hand was blushing.

"What are you looking on, Se- sa umm Sevi- anou aumm"

She forgot his name.

He smiled as she held down her head in embarrassment

He lifted her chin up to his face in a perfect angle.

"Sebastian" He said,

He said his name in the most nicest and sexiest way ever! So freaking hot! I love you Sebby ( author's edit) sorry ^^

"Se-"

"Bastian" He finished, rubbing his finger over her bottom lip

"Sebastian" she repeated, the light dancing in her eyes, her voice light and her cheeks red, she was slowly falling into an abyss that was bottomless in his touch.

She could feel his hand slipping around her waist slowly pulling her in closer to him while he smiled.

A bid came and laded on the window pane and began chirping

"KYAAAAAA!" She snapped out of it

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING TOUCHING ME LIKE THAT!"

He chuckled while releasing her. He face was red and her back was turned to him.

"Am I your first male caretaker?" He said changing the subject

She turned to him, "Yes"

"Well…" He pulled her up to her feet, "I'll be sure to look after you to the fullest"

"Th-thank you"

"And from now on…" he leaned over to her ears, "no more killing, that will be unnecessary"

She sighed, she shrugged out his grasp and walked over to the bed, he looked at her with wide eyes. Had he upset her?

"My tutor will be here any minute"

"That too…will be unnecessary"

'"What?"

"I will teach you everything you need to know **and no one will interrupt**"

"Fine, but you didn't have to make the last part sound like that"

He smiled and walked over to her and held her hand and started pulling her.

"Hey! Stop…where are we going"

"To teach you proper etiquettes"

"Fine, but you don't have to be pulling me like that; I'm not your property you know"

"_Oh_, is that true? You are my property and I am yours, do not forget, we own each other"

She sighed

"When are you going to leave"

Of course he wanted to say when you lie in your grave but instead-

"I'll be by your side forever"

"Tsk, sorry, humans don't have forever, neither…eternity"

* * *

**How was this Chapter, **


	3. She is devious

**Hola!**

**Chapter 3 is up and I hope you enjoy, Please do not froget to review and I mean it. Alot of viewers wiew this story and all I got was 8 reviews :(, don't wrong me! I'm grateful! but I was really hoping for more reviews.**

**I'd**** like to thank all those would had reviewed already...thank you so much, and dear reader, do not hesitate to click the review button, oh yea it changed so That means, do not be afraid, to click in the review box, Please, Please Please Please evn if its just to say I like it, Please review!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**She is...Devious**

"Time to wake up…young master" Sebastian said leaning over the bed to his dear mistress.

She slowly got up and looked at Sebastian.

"Oh, Its you again"

He smiled.

She slowly got out the bed and Sebastian walked over to her. "Your morning schedule has been set, you have…." And he began ranting

It had been nine years and a few months now since Sebastian had been with her working as her butler. Almost 10 years had past and he didn't even looked like he aged a day, she on the other hand, was no longer the little girl, with purple eyes and long navy blue hair, but instead, she was taller, slender; with a good shape, her hair had grown a little and she was almost done with puberty.

To Sebastian, it had taken him good time to bend and straighten her out both mentally and behavior-wise. They were in London in the 19th century, how could a child be so possible tainted. Luckily she stopped using expletives and she was a little more gentle and treated people delicate and so forth she became an exemplary female, except the fact that she was still a little stubborn and quite rude.

He slowly unbuttoned the night gown to reveal her under slip which she wore. It was a thin silk thigh length dress that she would wear under her night gown every night. Now that he saw it, he remembered a few things, by the time she turned elven, she demanded that he stopped bathing her, which he understood since she was starting to develop, along with that he had no freedom in freely dressing her, he was only given that chance when she wore her silk dress-like slip.

He was lacing the top of her dress when a couple things crossed his mind. She was getting better in dancing, she was even good in cooking and grooming herself was ok, and her intelligence was spectacular. She was truly the average wife, but now he could move to stage 3, and that would start today, right after she was finished being dressed.

"Sebastian?"

"Yes my master…" He said closing off his thoughts

He looked at her flustered face.

"You've been stuck right there for the past five minutes now."

He looked down to see he was still holding the lacers to tie down right at her breast that gave him an exposed view of her cleavage.

He smiled.

"My apologies young master"

He pulled the lacers only to hear a gasp from Alyce immediately followed by her hands over her mouth.

At first he looked puzzled but then he looked up to her with one of his sarcastic smiles.

"Ah, I see…It seems that they've grown"

Her cheeks immediately turned red and she pulled away from him showing him her back. He leaned over while toying with one of her ponytails that were at the length of her waist.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of, my lady"

She turned to him.

"Do-Don't we have anything to do today, yesterday you said stage 2 of my training was over" She said changing the topic.

"Yes, but before we begin, lets wrap up on the table settings"

He gestured to a table at the side of the room and she went and sat.

"You know I don't like tea, so this is useless"

"Yes my lady, but it is also, necessary"

She sighed.

He walked over and filled the cup with the kettle and stood beside her awaiting her next move

She inhaled and the slowly took it up remembering how Sebastian had taught her.

"You are holding the cup the wrong way, young master"

"Huh, what do you mean Sebastian; you said hold it like this and slowly tilt"

Splash

And down went the tea in her lap.

Her eyes widened, she would be burned, and worse, down there. The cup fell out her hand followed by an ear splitting scream

Sebastian quickly walked over to his beloved master, He looked down to see the liquid seeping down in her clothes and running between her legs. Oh my Satan, he wanted to laugh, it was literally running right between her legs!

"Ahh! Sebastian…its-its…..cold?"

….

….

"Oh I forgot to tell you, since it's just training, I decided to use regular water"

She gave him a dead ass stare.

"We'll catch up on that later"

She pulled out a next dress and stormed behind her flower designed folding screen to change

"Would you like me to-?"

"No" He could see her aura from behind the screen.

She finally came out in a similar dress except it had strapped on to it a bow with a few rough edges and a tight corset.

Sebastian brought her outside the mansion and to the open land where he had prepared two horses and a table with a chair.

"I'm going to watch a horse race?"

"No my lady, you will be the one riding"

"EH? I don't know how to ride a horse, plus, I hate horses!"

"My lady…this is a part of your training"

"But Sebastian"

She whined, but in the end of all her whining, finger clawing, screaming and grabbing on to objects, she was on the horse looking down at Sebastian who looked as if he'd been ravaged by a wild animal. His hair was messy, his tail coat was torn and he had a scare on the side of his face. That's what you get for carrying her wedding style.

She held on to the rope and Sebastian looked at her.

"Is there something wrong?"

He looked at her flustered face.

I wonder if she'll say it, will she come out right with it.

"I-" she bit down on her lip

_How, how can I say it, it feels so uncomfortable, It's rubbing against me…_

He smiled.

"This is a gallop horse from Mexico"

"Oh yea, you taught me that, it is a mixture of an Australian horse with a West Indian bull. It is rougher and wilder than a normal horse, it is very hard to tame and moves on its own accord"

He smiled at her intelligence, but even if he taught her world knowledge, she was dull since she hasn't realized her situation

"Now gallop away, don't worry I'll be right behind you on a regular horse"

"Ok, but I'm a little nervous-"

_Wait, why I am on a…_

"Sebastian?"

"Have fun…my lady"

He slapped the horse on its ass and it began galloping away

He could hear her screaming as he climbed onto his and started after her.

"Begin"

2 hours had passed and the horse finally stopped. Sebastian got off his horse and walked over to Alyce who was on the horse trembling.

He slowly took her off, flashed a glance to where she was sitting on the horse, and walked over the little table he had prepared.

He sat her down (as in place her in the seat) and stood beside her.

She was stark white and her face was on the table. She looked as if she was drained from all her energy. she practically looked like a clear white macaroni noodle, wobbly and weird. She looked up at the butler who stood there arranging a glass of water for her to eat with her slice of cake.

"Sebastian"..

"Yes my master" He smiled as he poured out the water into the glass.

She took up the nearby knife and waved it in the air vigorously as she shouted after him in her Chibi form.

"What the hell is wrong with you are you trying to kill me before the freaking contract ends!"

He chuckled at his master who was there growling and shouting.

"What are you laughing about, do you want me to wipe that pretty little smile of yours off your face"

The Chibi Alyce started punching him with her tiny fists. She moved from his legs then to his back and then to his head. In her Chibi form she was merely half the size of his arm.

After the moment ended she sat on the chair in obvious defeat.

"Master, that's not lady like"

"Lady-like my ass"

He pulled a paper from inside his tailcoat and made a note.

"Please tell me that's not the discipline Latter"

"Yes…yes it is"

Sebastian noticed that Alyce had no discipline from the start and therefore he created a system by when she misbehaves, she has to catch up by doing the things that came up on her list that she called nightmares.

~An oral world general test with 100 questions from Sebastian

~An entire week through 5 inch heels instead of her usual flats and visits to opera concert along with dace lessons

~Or the worst, a visit from Izabell for 2 weeks

Yep…her nightmares

"So what will it be this time?"

"Do you remember yesterday?"

"Yes..." she said in a guilty tone

"For those beautiful words you used against me yesterday, I've already arranged your punishment"

"Eh"

"ALYCE-CHAN!"

Alyce eyebrows twitched.

_I can't pray to god since he won't listen so, dear Satan, please, does not let this person be-_

her thought were cut off by two huge boobs that came right up in her face.

"Alyce-Chan I've missed you so so much!"

The breathless Alyce, and literally, breathless pulled her body from her chest since was actually being suffocated, and looked up at Izzy

Izabell's kept her promise with her released ponytails. The blonde hair had become richer and thicker and much more beautiful, she was slender and sweet and every man's perfect dream girl. But what most men admire was…her boobs.

Unlike Alyce's, even though Alyce was older, Izabell was way more developed with a larger chest.

"Alyce, I can't tell when last I've seen you"

_It's only been three days_

"I can't even tell when last I heard your voice"

_We spoke on the phone last night._

"And my have you gotten taller"

_No dummy I've been this height for three years now!_

"Anyways what a way is that to greet someone!"

"Huh"

"Your breasts"

"Oh, sometimes they move on their own accord"

Own accord! Their attached to you! Plus their like sand bags or something, how comes they fly around like that!

"But look at yours" She said narrowing down at her mid C cups

_Back off missy didn't you hear Sebastian this morning, they've grown so in no time I'll reach your senior d cups_

Of course Alyce didn't want them to be so big, but a little bigger from their previous size would make her feel better.

"So will you be staying for two weeks?"

"Umm no, Sebastian asked me to stay for 3 weeks instead"

Maybe Sebastian and Izabell didn't see it, but a huge boulder with TORTURE written on top of it fell on top of Alyce.

"Ha-ha, just joking he only invited me for the day"

"Oh I see"

Sebastian walked up to his master

"Please excuse me but I have other matters to tend to, will you like to bring anything for you Lady Izabell"

"n-no that's okay"

He walked off.

"He's so cute"

"Eh" -_-

"I said he's so cute, from the day I woke up and saw him, it was like I met my prince charming, an angel descending from heaven, I don't care what anyone says, he's my true love and I'm right!"

The scene behind her change into a spotlight around her as she sat on the chair.

Alyce eyebrow's twitched,_ you've got it all wrong, the truth is he a living demon walking out of hell, and he's no knight and shining armor or prince charming, he might be the living devil himself._

She shivered while having some flashbacks.

"Anyways, it's only one sided"

"Huh"

She looked at Izabell; there was a cloud of loneliness and sadness in her eyes...

"What do you mean?" she asked a little concerned.

"The way he looks at you…"

"Ehm, he doesn't look at me anyway, he just…looks"

"NO!" she sounded upset but then she calmed down a little, "He treats you as if you're his prized possession.

_Well... My soul is_

"Plus, you guys do look cute together" she said in a matter of fact tone

Alyce's entire frame broke

You don't know who you're talking about…

* * *

_~Flasback~_

"Master, perhaps you might tell me where you are going"

"Eh"

Alyce looked up from her dress made rope up to the window of the sixth floor at Sebastian who was looking at her.

"Erm-aumm, just getting some cool breeze"

She was fifteen, an early teenager, burning to go outside and kill, and literally, kill. She wanted to feel the blood on her hand, the scent of it in the air. She wanted to see the terror in their eyes as she plunged the knives in their bodies. She wanted it, she wanted it all. But living in a mansion with the world's five star guard dog (Sebastian), it would be impossible. So in her little plan to run away, she sneaked into her bathroom, tied the dress made rope to the door knob and started maneuvering herself down the side of the mansion from the tenth floor with her bag on her back and the rope in her hand.

"You aren't trying to run away are you?" he said with a sarcastic smile.

"W-why would you say that?" she said sheepishly giving dry laugh hiding the scream inside

"May I ask you something?"

"Sure"

_Hurry and get down hurry and get down! I need to get down!_

"Where is that rope attached to?"

"T-the bathroom"

"Ah, I see"

"Are you going to go up there and pull me up then punish me"

He smiled, "Of course not…your punishment begins here"

He pulled out a large ass garden scissors and cut the rope

She screamed plummeting feets below with eyes closed, but then she stopped, figuring out that this was…Sebastian

She opened her eye to find herself landed successfully in Sebastian's hand

"As predicted you saved me"

"Of course…wouldn't want that lovely soul of yours going to waste"

EEEK HE SAID IT OUT SO STRAIGHT FORWARD!

_~end of flashback~_

* * *

Sadly, Izabell didn't know how he was...

"So what was your training about?"

"I don't know"

"Well…How about we lay that aside for now. I have something to tell you"

...

Sebastian had finished washed the dishes and headed to Izabell's room to see if she was asleep, as usual and predicted, she was soundly asleep. He walked to his master's bedroom.

He had pulled the door and was about to close it and that's when he realized that she was in the shower. Her bathroom door was completely open and she was in the tub in warm water.

He slowly closed the door behind him. He turned around only to see her walking to her foldable screen.

"Is she asleep?"

"Yes, my master"

"I see…I understand…"

"Is something the matter young master?"

She pulled off her nightgown from the top.

"Why would you ask that?"

"You seem disturbed"

"I guess there's no hiding anything away from you..fine…Izabell has a fiancé'"

Sebastian smiled.

"Would you like me to prepare a present in your honor?"

"In the morning, but for now…no"

"Forgive me for asking, but does that bother you?"

Show walked out from the foldable screen and sat on the edge of her bed with cross legs.

"Yes…It hurts because I can't get what I want"

"Then…I will not stand by and watch my master like this, I will make sure you are pleased my lady, even to do the impossible, I will carry out with perfection"

He stood up and walked to the door.

"Wait what you are planning to do"

"I will invite a list of bachelors to attend a ball that will be held here"

"Eh"

Her cheeks burned red as she couldn't believe that Sebastian would do something like that for her.

"But wouldn't it seem weird, having invited men alone"

"I will invite couples too but the bachelors, will be our main focus"

"I will write a letter to my father then?"

"Yes…my lady"

He turned the knob-

"Wait!"

He turned around.

"Is this part of the stage 3 trading?"

"Yes…It was at a further date but we'll move it tomorrow"

" Oh... I see, but Sebastian, I didn't understand today's training at all. Stage one was intelligence, Stage 2 had to deal with the beauty and behavior, but what does stage three have to do with?"

"Love"

Once again her cheeks went red

"Love?"

"Yes"

"What does galloping on a horse have to deal with love?"

"It is my lady, a determination of your endurance"

"Endurance?"

"How long you can endure"

"Endure?"

He smiled and closed the door behind him.

_Endure? What does it mean could it be how long I could endure in a relationship?_

"Could it be how long I could endure through a relationship?" she asked herself obliviously

The door opened and Sebastian peeked in from ears dropping.

He walked over and whispered in her ears

He closed the door and his footstep disappeared

She mumbled what he had said to herself.

As Sebastian reached the ninth floor he heard a scream from her room

_Ah, it seems she finally figured out._

* * *

_**Review review, i wanna know what you think even if your just a random viewer, REVIEW!**_


	4. She is In Love

_**Hey guys Chapter 4 up, hope you enjoy and please don't forget to review please leave a review at end, do not just read and leave! review please, I really wanna know what you think so don't forget to review!**_

_**OH YEA I HAVE A NEW KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN FIC BY THE NAME TAINTED CROSS, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW I REALLY WORKED HARD ON IT ^^**_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**She is...In Love**

Alyce squeezed the pillow with all her might, she could feel Sebastian breathing heavily as he used his strength to make sure he was doing it properly but as slow as he would go so that he wouldn't hurt her. The strength he possessed, if he didn't take his time, would practically kill her on the spot

"I-It's too tight"

The sweat ran down the side of her face and she squeezed the pillow. Her hair was a mess, the bed spreads were tossed aside and the pillow was the only thing she had to squeeze.

She moaned in pain as she felt him start to move rougher by the minute.

"You're driving me crazy"

It slipped out her lips but it was true, she was literally gonna lose it. It was almost as if her insides were going to fly out her mouth any time.

Sebastian could hardly keep up. Maybe…he should do it harder. He rested his foot against the bed and pulled her in closer to him. This way he would get a tighter grip.

He hadn't known that it would lead to this

Although it was difficult, how did it lead to this?

Although it was pressuring, why did it lead to this?

How could putting on a dress…lead to this

"Damn Sebastian! I said it's too tight you can't pull the laces any tighter"

"But my master, in this posture with you closer, I can tighten it so that the corset can be tighter"

"But it's driving me crazy! If you pull any more you might crush my stomach or something"

He stepped back and turned around.

"Look at the bed" She pointed at the untidy bed

"I had nothing to hold on to once you started pulling"

She pouted.

He smiled

"It was too tight" She said under her breath

He took up the dress and tossed it to the side and decided to let her try on a next one

( dear readers, I hope your mind wasn't thinking the wrong thing, trust me from the beginning, it was all about the dress, *note sarcasm*)

They were trying on dresses for the ball that was going to be held, and unfortunately so far, the dresses that Izabell had chosen for her were too small

"They don't fit at all" She said crossing her legs and flopping back into the bed.

"Maybe we should try a next dress, one of yours I perhaps"

She looked at Sebastian who was searching through the wardrobe, that's when she had a flashback of yesterday.

Exactly what did Izabell see in him?

_He's practically a normal person that just normally sticks out, he's quite…normal, well, a part from that sexy raven hairstyle and those soft un touched lips, those tempting golden eyes and his perfect silhouette, not to mention his seductive teasing voice and his gentle touch in everything he does, or his warm calming smile or his perfect sense of humor, the warm sensation he gives you or the thrill you get from being next to him and that HOLY SHIT HE'S A PERFECT 10!_

Sebastian looked at his master who was smashing the pillow in her face.

_I've always recognized it but there's always that one thing that sticks out; he's a demon. He is practically my property and I own him and yet I've never even taken the opportunity of trying to make a move._

She did a face palm, _yep,_ _my 10 years old crush_.

She looked back at him as he took out a red dress and a purple one.

"The red one" She said choosing

"No…" He walked up to her with the purple one in his hand. "The purple fits you better, plus, it matches your glassy purple eyes. Also, you have a very splendid shape so this would outline you better. It brings out the line in you hip, and better, as the flower of the night it would draw a lot of attention."

He hesitated and turned around, "even though that won't be necessary since most of you dresses fit you perfectly" he said it under his breath unknowingly but she heard.

He turned around to say something else but he was greeted by the pillow that she used hitting him over and over again. He stood there without a budge, even though she grew older, her pillow hitting ability hasn't grown a bit, _work on that_, he mentally noted to himself.

_You meanie! You meanie! How can you say that to a girl without making her like you more!_

She finally released the pillow and it fell to the ground.

She still continued hitting him not realizing that she was _actually_ hitting him.

_You're not making this easy!_

She looked up at him and realized her hand was on his stomach.

Her fingers ran across the cloth of the jacket and she looked down at the tail coat and then back up at him.

Her glassy purple eyes sparkled with thrill.

"Take it off"

Maybe Sebastian hadn't heard right, he had a puzzled look on his face.

_What the hell did I just say? what the hell did I just do, where the hell did that come from!_

"My master, pardon me?"

_What should I say, what should I say!_

"I mean take it off, umm, take off the vest-gyahh- I MEAN ves-vict-Victorian family off the guest list"

"Huh, why"

She got up and walked to the door,

"Be-because, I-I'm not feeling so... victorious"

She slammed the door behind her before he could say another word.

Sebastian stood there puzzled, "_take it off"_ it played through his mind, he smiled and took the dress and placed across the made bed and readied her other accessories.

As Alyce darted down the hall in epic embarrassment, she could hear the ball room being filled with chatter from the guests already. She opened Izabell's room door and closed it shut and turned around

"EEK"

She almost lost her eye sight. Izabell was in her fiancée's lap with his hand all over her making out. They hadn't notice her yet, she quickly and silently opened the door and closed it behind her

_Gahhhhhhhhhh, all even Izzy is having the time of her life; I can't even make a move._

She felt a hand pull her

"Now, now, my lady, I need you to start getting dressed"

"Sebastian" She said struggling

"Do you wish for me to carry you?"

"N-no"

She pouted

* * *

"We would all like to welcome you today to this beautiful party" Aliester Chambers said dancing on the ground swinging his body in his usual ridiculous behavior.

"We now welcome our loving, victorious and beautiful beauty of the night, Alyce Labyrinth.

Alyce walked down the stairs in perfection as the gown glistened in the light.

Sebastian watched from behind the tray as he served at his master descending the steps in riding beauty. The same staircase she had learned to descend properly around a hundred times since he's been teaching her. She slowly stepped onto the ballroom grounds as was greeted by smiles and flowers and roses.

_Men,_ she thought_ ,so quick to make assumptions, I can bet half of them are here to take my hand to have the wealth of the Labyrinth family and quarter of them for popularity and the worthless remainders are nothing but mere bottom feeders who can eat from my hand._

She wanted to run, but that was too late. She was already being floundered by men who wanted to dance with her or have conversations with her.

Sebastian watched with pleasure as she was tortured by destiny.

She twirled and danced switching from man to man and having conversations. She stood there in the purple gown; a half top with a v design in the center. From the waist down it was a gown with roses attached on some parts of it. Her bang had grown so there was no doubt in anyone seeing that eye.

"Hello there"

Alyce dashed a glance over her shoulder from her nanoseconds break to relax. She turned to see a tall man with long black fuzzy hair that seemed not groomed properly and an awfully long mustache that seemed as if it would wash the food before it went into his mouth, like a car going through the washing section of a car wash.

"How may I help you?"

Maybe he was ugly on the outside but the inside can't be that bad

"How are ya young woman, you look like a pretty lost animal in my woods, come let me take you home"

_Scratch he was ugly inside and out_

"That won't be necessary as you can see, I'm already at mines" She walked off with a smile. That Sebastian! That man is drunk, what is he serving!

She walked giving glances back over her shoulder as she wondered if the man was following her

Then suddenly she bumped into someone and the wine in her hand splashed on their clothes. She looked up to realize it was a man with short blonde hair and light green eyes. Surprisingly he was the first to apologize.

"Are you okay" she asked after his apologies and half bows in nanoseconds had ended

"Oh yes, yes I am" he replied sheepishly scratching the back of his head with a dry laugh obviously hiding the embarrassment.

"Would you like me to clean that for you?"

"Umm that won't be necessary it will be alright"

"No please allow me" Alyce insisted

She didn't care if she'd have to be sapping someone's shirt, the fact of the matter was that she would be away from the crowd.

As she went in the kitchen she realized how much she was starting to regret this. Having all these people around her with such exquisite scents, was giving her **the negative effect.** She didn't want to fall in love, instead, she felt like she wanted to-

"It's okay I'll take off the jacket and let you"

"No it's alright."

She damped a kitchen towel and went back to him and started sapping.

_It's cotton, so sap and avoid rubbing._

She started sapping

"I truly apologize for what I did"

"It's okay, accidents happen don't they" he said trying to lighten the mood

He smiled.

Shock.

She froze there on the spot, what an exquisite scent, so…pure

"To tell you the truth I wanted to stay home and read, I'm not much of a formal guy, you can pretty much say I'm boring" He laughed while scratching the back of his head once again hiding his embarrassment.

"You're not the only one, I was pretty much forced into this"

"Ha we're in the same situation" he replied with a smile

"Yup…it seems like that"

It was finished and the stain was completely gone

"Wow you seem quite good at this"

"Well, when you have a butler-"

Sebastian stepped into the kitchen

_Speaking of the devil, I mean, demon_

He had returned to refill the tray with more drinks and pastry's

"Do you need help with that sir" He said resting the tray on the counter and then flashing a glance on his master.

"Um…-"

"I'll carry you to the changing room and offer you a new jacket, follow me"

He was walking pass his master, it was only for a moment, but they spoke to each other in a walk by setting that you would hardly believe they had a short conversation

"How much longer"

"Two more hours"

And he was out the door.

She turned around and relaxed on the counter resting her danced out body.

"Ah…you seem to be tired."

She looked to her side to see a man who seemed to be in his mid-thirties in a grey tuxedo and a glass of wine in his hand.

"Aum, you see the thing is, I'm on a break now"

"Listen to me sweetheart" He placed his hand on her cheek.

He sounded like a regular sales rep trying to make a quick buck off a lousy product.

_What the hell?_

"I can give you everything you want; this place isn't even worth it"

"Huh, what are you saying sir"

"I'm saying, be my wife, and I will give you whatever you want"

"I'm sorry; I already have everything I want"

"Oh really"

"Yes, for both now and the future"

"No no, my lady"

He walked over to her and pulled her in for a side hug

"Don't you get it; your future is with me"

"Aum no it isn't, I'm pretty sure you've had too much wine or your amazingly stupid and wish to have a relationship with my front door"

"No, no I'm not drunk"

It seemed he didn't hear the last part

"Just look at it" he gestured to the open air in the ceiling in the left corner of the room, "You'll be swimming in diamonds and bathing in gold"

"Look?" She asked her self

What the hell was he seeing; all she could see was the chandelier that Sebastian polished this morning.

"Listen, listen, I have everything I want, money is not a problem for me either"

"Well…what about that A- class butler out there, he's so holy I can bet you hired him from out a convent"

_He he he, first of all, that's a demon, second he's nowhere near going in a church, universal rule, never put demons with holy_

"Listen, I'll be retiring from out here"

She left him in the kitchen and walked out in the ballroom.

"Excuse Me!"

Alyce turned her head, there seemed to be some sort of argument going on over at that table, and as far as she could see, Sebastian was there.

"Look at his clothes Jeffery, he's the Labyrinth's dog, He dresses nicely but I can tell you our butler at home is far better than him."

"Honey, your causing a crowd"

She was a slim tall blonde with a strict face at an upright angle, _a bitch in perfection,_ Alyce thought narrowing through the crowd as she listened the conversation.

She attended the ball with her husband who was fat and had three kids, two dog-looking son, and a slim comparison reflection of the mother as the daughter.

"Look at him, and look what he did, he spilled the juice all over my clothes!"

"My ladyship let me-"

"I want nothing from the likes of you"

Sebastian offered, but she stood there cursing him

"Honey, you were the one who caused this, now, the butler is offering"the husband said

"Shut up you overgrown pig!"

Her husband immediately went quiet

"Dirty and unclean scavengers like you should be whipped!"

She took from out her bag a whip and looked at Sebastian.

"Now…know your place"

She raised the whip and Sebastian eyes narrowed on her.

She brought it down-

"Lay a hand-"

She paused mid-way and turned

"-Lay a hand on him…" she turned to see the beautiful and superior woman herself, Lady Alyce Labyrinth

"…and both your family and company will be sweeping the floors of my estates"

The woman stood wide-eyed and shocked, "Lady Labyrinth, I was only taming this-"

"_Oh,_ you dare have the audacity to come into my liar and punish which is mines'?"

"My lady, I apologize-"

"How pitiful"

Sebastian smiled, his master was speaking

"How pitiful" she continued, "You believe that you can speak to me after you have threatened my butler"

"But my lady, he is just a mere butler"

"_Ah,_ a butler, in my household, you disrespect my butler; you disrespect my house and if you disrespect my house; you disrespect…me"

"M-my lady"

"Leave"

"Pardon?"

"I said leave, **with**, your litter of mongrels"

She gritted her teeth then signaled to her family and they stood and walked out the ballroom.

"You may, carry on" Everyone looked away

"My master-"

"Sebastian" she turned around and looked him in the eye

"You** need** to dismiss them **now**"

The now was strong, and he knew what that look meant.

It was no longer than that, Alyce was at the door giving her goodbyes to her guests. She closed the door shut behind her only to come face to face with Sebastian in a bow.

"What are you doing?"

"For the incident that happened"

"I-its ok, how's Izzy and her fiancée"

"They are in their rooms"

"Oh"

He stood up straight and they walked into the empty ballroom in the center.

_Unbelievable, the time I took dismissing everyone he finished cleaning up the entire place, well, that's expected of him._

"Did you enjoy yourself my lady?"

"Yes, I danced with everyone except one person"

She twirled in the dress

"Would that be the fellow from in the kitchen?"

"No…you"

"Me"

"Yes…dance with me, just like old days when you taught me"

"Yes…my lady"

He walked up to her and took her outstretched hand. He smiled as he pulled her close to him their chest removing the air between danced with her twirling her and spinning her, ending her night, with what she wanted.

He was glad, but he still was puzzled, why did she craved for something like that tonight, why did she want it, so it's just like he thought, it seems something triggered it. But he wouldn't have to worry tonight, He was the only one here tonight in the house with her apart from the two lover birds who he could easily defend, so she was ok now…she was back to normal.

"Sebastian"

He looked down at her; she looked drunk in the kiss of the night. She was tired.

"My feet hurt from dancing with you, why?"

He twirled her.

"That's because we've danced for three hours now, and, you have danced 2 hours earlier"

He brought her back in and she was mighty close to his face.

"Would you like to retire for the night?"

"Yes"

He lifted her up and brought her upstairs, after descending a couple of stairs he realized one thing. Although her craving for murder just ended, his for her soul just began. Tonight her lust had grown stronger, yet her purity remained strong as usual. Her soul was so close yet so far, the rules of the contract were the only things right now stopping him from having his feast.

He placed her down on the edge of the bed and she took the glass that was on the table in her room and tilted it in her mouth. She held the half empty glass in her hand and turned to her drawer and opened it.

"I've been saving this for almost a decade and a half now"

He looked at her.

She turned and gave him a list

He took the paper and flashed through it.

"Tonight that feeling came again, and stronger than it had ever been, and worst of all, it was for only peculiar people"

He looked at her and then back at the paper skipping the three page sheets

"If you find a link to those names, you can find a link to why that urge comes for a certain reason" she leaned against the window pane, "And when we find why that urge comes, we can stop it"

"Forgive me for asking, but who are the lists of these people?"

She looked at him puzzled

"There are 137 people here"

"That is the list of people I've killed"

His eyes widened

"I kept track of them by checking their IDs and those are the people who I peculiarly chose to kill while roaming the streets"

He looked at her and folded the paper

"You're quite devious aren't you?"

"And tainted" she added

"But, please see over it and just research, research, research" She flashed her hand as she spoke

She looked around to see Sebastian soak in wine

"Oh no, I wet you up!" She picked up the hand towel off the dresser and walked to him and started patting him.

"Is there something wrong?"

She said patting his chest once she realized how silent he was.

"A master shouldn't care about her servant so much, plus, you already were nice to me today"

She paused at his stomach

_It's true, today I already defended him when that lady was cursing him, but I couldn't stand by and watch him get humiliated, plus, I accidentally soaked him in wine so it's practically my fault._

"Is there something wrong?"

"Huh"

"Would you like me, _to take it off"_

He purposely said the last part teasingly

"Kyaaaa! That means you did hear what I sent early this morning!"

"Yes, yes I did"

"But why did you ask me to repeat?"

"Because I wanted to know if you would say it twice"

"W-well, your shirt wasn't the only part that got wet" She said changing the topic.

"My pants perhaps"

He cheeks turned red, **"I'm not patting there", **she said with half lidded eyes in a serious tone, "Oh look your face its soak, and you hair" she added

She took the towel and put it over his head ruffling it like when Izzy was young and she would dry it after she just washed her hair.

She removed the towel to reveal his dry black raven hair

She then took the towel and gently patted his face.

_This would be a perfect time to confess to him!_

"Your hair is beautiful"

"Not as wondrous as yours"

She smiled, "so are your eyes, I'm always lost in them whenever I'm close to you"

"Not as beautiful as yours"

_I see._

They towel fell out her hand and she used her thumb and brought it over his lips,

"Your lips…are soft…."

His eyes widened

"…and kissable"

_Now…what will be your response?_

He looked at her, why does she look like this, so drunk, no so in love…with….me…?

"Sebastian, how long should I wait…"

"…wait?" He asked, a little puzzled but still shocked by what was happening

"Wait…for you to lean over and kiss me"

His eyes widened

_K-kiss you_

He felt her hand around his waist.

She waited, waiting for him to kiss her.

He felt something within him, no, why now. He felt the urge to have her, to consume her, to take her soul…now. She was on the peak of her lust, and it felt as if she was offering herself.

He felt her lips slightly brush his but as he felt it he pushed her away.

"Don't do this" He told her.

Just then he saw her expression changed. It was one mixed with anger and embarrassment.

"To throw myself on you, and get rejected, after I fell in love with you for so long, a one-sided love with a demon" She smiled when she said the last part, "exactly what am I thinking?"

He pouted, he hurt her, he could see the tears swelling in her eyes. She immediately blinked them away.

"Please leave my room, I will retire on my own, I'll see you in the morning, and please do not come to wake me"

He turned around and closed the door behind him…so now, he destroyed her feelings, if only knew that she loved him, if only he knew, with him, she was in love.

* * *

_**So how was it, was it good, was i saucy was it awesome? please review and give me your thought please review..like really,review**_


	5. She is Forbidden

**_Hello there everyone i must truly say its a little of a long story but nothing near to boring._**

**_Just a reminder, i do not own kuroshitsuji, if i did I'd have Sebastian with me right now, but no...sadly I don't_**

**_Anywayz read and review and please enjoy!_**

**_PLZ CHECK OUT MA OTHER FIC TAINTED CROSS^^_**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**She is...Forbidden**

Alyce opened her eyes and sat up in the bed

"Sebas-"

She remembered. She remembered her foolish actions and her order to him in not coming to her room in the morning.

She pulled up her knees to her chest and like last night she began crying. She wiped her eyes and began walking to the bathroom and just then she heard a knock on the door.

"Are you awake, may I come in young master?"

She took up the knife and through it at the door and witnessed the blood coming from under her room door.

Of course not, she couldn't do that, instead she simply turned around and began talking off her clothes

"Of course not, and I just woke up"

"What a relief"

She was puzzled; she looked to door as if he was there.

"Why"

"It's one in the afternoon my lady"

Her eyes widened, _how did that happening. Well…maybe it's because I went to my bed after six._

She turned on the tub pipe leaving the bathroom door open.

"Would you like me to fill the tub for you my lady?"

"As you can hear Sebastian it's already being filled and I do not want you in here right now so please…."

She let the sentence trail on

Sebastian felt so utterly ashamed. They were only separated by a simple door, yet he felt a thousand miles away from her. He could feel it in her voice too, the raging anger and the pain and embarrassment. He leaned against the door with the files in his hand, he had made up his mind as soon as she stepped out he would praise her with everything she needed.

He had received information about the names, he had prepared her breakfast (which so far is going to turn out to be lunch and probably dinner), he had dismissed Izabell and her fiancée' and He had cancelled all preparations that were made for the day. He couldn't afford to have her upset with him, and worse, this time of the year; 2 weeks from her birthday.

She leaned against the door and held down his head in embarrassment, not only did he upset her but he also broke her heart. How was he to know that she loved him and from the looks of it, it seemed as if it was a long time? But did the time matter? All that was important was the fact that he hadn't open up to her or returned his love

_Return…my love_

Now that he thought about it, did he even love her? Firstly, Demons could love, but it was just rare, He did love...but what he loved…was souls…not women, he could have abundance of them, so why specifically love one? Loving a human was more than ridiculous, the time they spent was a second compared to his time; humans were such fleeting beings, as they came…they went. Loving another demon was disgusting too…why love a demon, of course there were some, but that was ridiculous. Then again the fact of a human themselves loving a demon was not rare, for example, succubus, a lot of men fell in love with her.

But now the fact would remain when all options are laid aside, if he truly loves her? She was his master and he was her servant so henceforth it wasn't right but possible. But what about the contract, he would kill her in the end, so the best offer he could give her, was fall in love with her, but not too deeply, for that might make him attached.

So here he was, the great demon himself, Sebastian Michealis falling in love with a human girl, he didn't want it, but that would make her content at least, so in the end when he devours her, her soul would be worth the value

Alyce slipped in the tub full of warm water.

_Damn this feels comfortable. _

Looking out the bathroom door she had an apt view of the room door.

Sebastian is waiting, I can feel him

She brushed back the bang and using her bathroom mirror stared at her eye with contract sign in it.

It was beautiful, that's what she thought.

She reflected her thoughts in finally admitting to herself that loving him was stupid. He was a demon after all…could demons…even love? She ended the thought and changed the mental topic. What if he loved me? But he didn't want to admit it, so maybe in a time like this…

She stood up stark naked in the tub, the light shined through the window and on her body blocking her chest and 'there'.

_In a time like this, to make him admit, I would have to make him jealous!_

Then she thought. _Sebastian and Jealous doesn't even sound nice in a sentence._

Just then a bird came and pitched on the window pane in the bathroom and chirp

"Gahhhh" And butt naked she was frightened and loosed her balance.

Sebastian took control of his feelings.

Top priority is that I have her safe, and playing the role of her lover, have her loved. So now I won't let anything part us, other than this door, I will make her lust and keep her purity so that beautiful soul will remain addictive and wonderfully edible.

He heard a scream and then a tumble. It was coming from in the bathroom.

"Master!"

Alyce felt her head hit against the side of the tub and reached for the standing cupboard that instead fall on top of her.

The door was ripped off its wedges and flung aside with little effort and he darted to the tub to witness she was unconscious in the tub with the cupboard on top of her. He realized the cupboard and went in the tub and slowly raised her up. She was unconscious and her heart rate was slowly depleting, she had suffered a bad concussion. The blood ran down the side of her face from her bruised cut she got from hitting the side of her head on the corner of the tub

Alyce slowly opened her eyes to see that Sebastian was above her holding her limp body in the tub.

With half lidded eyes, her purple irises sparkled as she looked at him in her blurred vision. She felt a horrible pain coming from her head and she could hardly believe that she was actually alive. As far as she could remember the bird had startled her so much that she lost her balance and holding on the cupboard that was beside the tub that gave no help, She fell back ways in the tub, her head hitting the side which was the first part of her body to make contact.

Her eyes finally widened and she looked at the half soak Sebastian, what's wrong with him, he looks as if he's almost going to cry.

She felt her forehead and then looked at her hand to witness the running blood.

"You were out for almost an hour"

_An hour what the hell, I thought I died and escaped the consequence of you having my soul, damn that destiny I wanted it to be fate!_

"So wait" her eyes widened, "You held me like tis the entire time?"

She look down to witness that she was safe. Luckily that hated 'self-proclaimed beautiful' hair of hers was soak and lay across her entire chest. And surprising found its way between her legs. Not surprisingly something you'd want but something that you were glad for. Now that she thought about it, she did feel a little uncomfortable. Apart from Sebastian who was directly between her legs with one of his hand on her exposed thigh, she was ok. WAIT. She shrieked.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Au—aumm"

He cheeks burned red.

He leaned over closer and examined your wound.

"Thank god, it's not as bad as I thought"

As he leaned over she could feel his body pressing on her chest. Her face became redder

"Seb-Sebastian"

He looked at her going back a little bit.

"My, it seems like your heart rate is going faster by the minute.

He rested his hand on her chest/heart/ left breast. Forget the first two, the last one mattered.

Sebastian stood straight and soaked the bloody rag in the water and turned back to his master who was wrapped up in a towel.

He was tending to her wound, and now he needed to tend to him, he gently rested the Ice-pack on his jaw; he knew he was a demon, but it actually did hurt. Her punch was one he hadn't felt in years.

"I have the list"

"Anything in common"

"Only two, they were all wealthy people and were very well known"

She sighed.

"Just that?"

"Yes, that is all"

He removed the ice-pack to reveal his jaw that looked as if nothing had happened to it.

She felt so fidgety. He was between her, WHEN SHE WAS NAKED.

_How did it lead to this?_

Exactly! It all happened because of her plan

"Say Sebastian do you have any available contact for the man who I was speaking with last night"

He paused

"the one you spilled the juice on"

"yes"

"Yes, He is the successor of the Starrers Household"

He looked around at the Alyce would was fingering her lips while looking outside. Her eyes suddenly darted around at him. He shrugged on the inside but on the out he just stared at her.

"Arrange a dinner setting for us. Please contact him and invite him over."

Sebastian walked out the room and left her there in the towel. He came back up the next half an hour and told her he would be there in the hour and she began getting ready. She took exquisite time looking at Sebastian as he did everything and readied her clothes.

He was obviously upset…She wondered what he was thinking

_As I decided that I would love her, she does this, but truly, I won't lose to any human who dares to try._

* * *

"Ha ha, is that so, I enjoy ready 'Plenty Orbs' by Phyllis Gordon too"

She laughed as she walked through the hall with her guest.

His name was Brandon and he was 18 years old. As explained before he had short blonde hair and light green eyes. He was a regular teen and was wickedly handsome and devilishly cute. But the fact still remained, he was weak, boring and she was pushing herself to laugh with him.

"I hope you can come again you know"

"I sure will... Alyce" He smiled and took her hand and kissed it.

"Thank you for inviting me to your lovely manor"

Sebastian shrugged and looked at him in disgust as he held the door to let him leave.

"Please the pleasure is mine." She leaned over to kiss him, but the door slammed parting them both and sending Brandon outside.

"Did the door just-"

"It must have been the wind my master"

Obviously he slammed the door.

She walked upstairs and into her room followed by Sebastian who stood there watching her. He closed the door behind them as she pulled the curtains and started removing her dress. She stood there in her thin white see-through nightwear and finally turned to her butler

"Aum, Sebastian, you need to leave, I want to change" she said in an annoyed tone.

"How was your time spent with Lord Brandon?"

"Aum ok" she said in a weird tone.

_Hmmm getting jealous aren't you?_

"He occupied your entire afternoon"

"I'm aware of that"

"I know" he said it in a teasing tone and she turned around to him

He's acting weird.

"So now that your time with him has ended, you can spend your time wisely"

"Your right, but about the time I spent with him, answer me honestly, were you jealous"

_What will be your answer Sebastian?_

He paused and finally looked at her directly

"Yes"

"Why"

"I do not wish to share you with anyone"

"So does that mean-"

"You are mines and mines only, and so am I too you"

_Yes, finally he realizes how I feel; this would be a great chance to tell him again how I feel personally_

"Sebas-"

"You are important to me, and so is your soul, the contract explains that you want pleasure, and so I must find the best for you and-"

He dodged the vase. There goes her temper again, what had he said now, he sighed

_My master she's so crazy always throwing things-_

He looked up at her, the tears were running down her cheeks and she flipped one of her ponytails in distress as it was mocking her

_That damn Sebastian there he goes again with that stupid soul talk, why won't he understand that i don't care about it?_

"Master-"

She took the brush and flung it at him and he dodged it again, this was followed by her lotion and her hairspray and her pillow and lastly one of her teddy bears

"Master…"

His sentence was cut off by her whimpering's, she looked up at him. Soak cheeks and swollen eyes you could easily see that she was hurt.

"You jackass Sebastian, you're a jerk, a damn jerk you stupid!"

He stood there wide eyed; she called him that before the first time they met but why now?

"I love you, you don't love me, I want you, you don't care, the only freaking thing that matters to you is my soul isn't it?"

She walked over to him and held his cheeks almost like smashing them together, not rough, but gently.

"Should I force a kiss upon you to let you know I love you, no, cause you wouldn't care, should I strap you down and make love to you, no, cause you wouldn't care, but if I looked at you and tell you to make consume me, you would care right, you would do it with delight, treasure every moment, enjoy every second as if it was more than precious to you"

His eyes widened

"So go on, I don't need pleasure to fulfill my life! I didn't have one to begin with and I don't need one if I can't have what I want"

"But my lady, That is the reason for the contract is to give you what you need"

"Then give it to me Sebastian, I want pleasure, I want you, to hell with the contract,_ I want you"_

She sounded desperate, way too desperate for the type of person she was. He looked at her.

She was hurt heart broken and once again let down, the was the second time he was hurting her, and now...it felt worse.

She finally released his cheeks and fell down, sitting on her legs; he stooped down to her level and cooped her chin in his hands tilting her face up to him.

"If that is what you want, then command me to…."

"I don't want to command you to do something like that, I rather you do it on your free will"

"But-"

"Do you not love me…don't you have any feelings for me"

He sat there pondering through his thoughts. There was no hesitation to be made. He had already decided on those decisions.

"You want pleasure?"

She stared at him, "yes"

_so I'll give it to you_

He took her hand brought it to his face and gently kissed from her hand up to her wrist she twitched as she watch his soft lips make its way from her palm to her wrist in a straight line.

He pushed her down completely on top of her as he leaned over on one knee that was positioned right between her legs, close between her thighs.

She looked at him shocked and then it slowly fade away as he began to lean over.

She could feel his strength overpowering her making it difficult for her to move. She could feel the space between them getting smaller and smaller as he leaned over.

Sebastian had no intention of turning back now, from the moment he had kissed her skin an adrenaline of feelings ran through him. He could feel her pain changing into fear and finally slowly sinking in pleasure. He felt inches away from her soul, one step away from consuming her, but even so he felt as if he could almost taste it, that unavoidable sweetness, so tender, so pure.

The thirst for her soul didn't last long, surprisingly, he soon found himself lustful beginning to thirst for her more than he had planned. He was in an sea of feelings, one of jealousy and hunger. He had watched how Brandon took every opportunity of his to touch her, or to stroke her gentle hair. She was obviously attractive to both demons and human somewhat unavoidable. Those deep purple eyes and the soft navy blue hair, not to mention that intriguing body shape and her lustful voice. But now, she belonged to him and he could touch her hair and touch her wherever he pleased. With such tainted and forbidden innocence, tonight he would make her impure. Tonight he would make her unclean, fill her with lust and pleasure, tonight he would feast on her, have her, forbiddingly.

Moments passed by as he stared at her.

He could feel it the overwhelming love that resided deep within her. So this would mean that, she had loved him.

"When did you start loving me"

"Huh" She replied dazing out of her fantasy.

He leaned over closer to her the tip of his bangs tickling the soft pale skin of her face.

"From the beginning"

"beginning?"

He raised a hand and stroked her face.

"It all started the first day I saw you" she started, fully giving in to his overwhelming strength, " The night you appeared to me to make the contract, as i saw you elegantly step out that black fog, believe it or not, it was love at first sight" She giggled as she said the last of that sentence.

"I told myself that this was impossible, i was just seven and you looked like...twenty-five if you asked me so even if i did get older..." her voice went down softer and she looked away avoiding contact with her new-found lover"...by the time I reached that age, you would almost be in your fifties...but" she looked at him, "You didn't grow" She said recalling the past 10 years, "you didn't even seem to age a bit, you just remained like that"

He got up and straightened his clothes. She followed in suit and walked to the window and folded her arms across her chest

"I hesitated a few times about confessing to you but never once did i gather the courage to say those three words, and even if i wanted to there was always the obvious striking out at me"

"The obvious?"

"The fact that...your a demon"

His eyes widened a bit, he was a little taken back, it's not like he forgot he was a demon at all, it's just that, he never really saw that as a barrier.

"Maybe you know this and maybe you don't, but general knowledge rule for all human beings, if you're not in love with a human, then whatever species your partner is, its forbidden" she said in a matter of fact tone with a playful smile.

He looked at her and smiled, "I still don't see anything wrong, some rules...**are meant to be broken**"

She turned around facing him completely, he walked up to her breaking the space that was between them.

"Well...aumm, since i did that i think its time i confess my 10 year crush"

A light shade of red was on her cheeks as she looked up at her slender handsome butler.

"Sebastian...I- I"

Her eyes narrowed from his face to a flag with guts written on it sticking out the side of the door.

Her eyebrow twitched.

Sebastian turned around to witness the flag and walked to the door and after a pause opened it and in tumbled Izabel

"Te te te te" She rubbed her head and looked up at Sebastian.

"Its not what you think! I was eavesdropping"

He smiled at her sarcastically

"She then hid the flag behind her

"Come on, i was just helping Alyce to confess to you, plus she's ok with it"

she turned to Alyce who emitted a flamed aura over her as her eyes glowed red and had a clenched fist gripped tightly to her face.

Izabel gulped, she could feel the killing aura reaching her already, she sweetdropped and walked to the door.

"Woah look at the time i have a lot things to do like sleep, cry, get ready for my wedding in eight months, cry, go to the room, cry some more.

She closed the door shut behind her as she dashed down the hall in unbelievable speed.

Sebastian sighed and turned back to his master.

_pfft in the end i didn't even get to kiss him._

"Sebastian, I-"

Her words were cut off by a pec on the cheek

"Rest my lady, you have had a rough day, i will see you in the morning."

He walked and closed the door behind him

"G-good night...Sebastian

* * *

**_please forgive me if there were mistakes I was on limited time and limited strength._**

**_Please review i hope you enjoy _**


	6. She is Mine

**_Hello there all my Forbidden Tainted Love fans i hope you are enjoying the story and i'll be sure to keep my updates running, thank you all for reviewing, I am very glad that you enjoy, firstly my lemon might sound weird but please when reviewing can you tell me wat ya think about the lemon scene, srry it was so short though and I hope u enjoy don't forget to review!_  
**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

She is…mine

...

"Sebastian? What wrong you seem a little distant"

Sebastian rested the plate on the table and turned to his beautiful master. How beautiful attired she was today.

She wore a short knee-length dress and wore on her head a hat slightly tilted to the side. She was exceedingly beautiful with that long waist length hair dancing below her waist and hanging off the chair as a few strands danced blowing through the mild breeze, she the looked at him and smiled as she toyed with the fork in the centre of the plate beside the half eaten cake.

"I am ok my master" he replied tilting his head with a smile.

"Please..." she got out the seat and sat on the table facing him, "Call me Alyce" She sexily bit down on the side of her bottom lip.

He pulled off his gloves and walked up to her positioning himself in front of her.

"Very well then, Alyce"

She giggled and gripped his tie pulling him to her face.

"So now...I guess i can call you, Sebastian sama"

"What ever you please" he replied as he teasingly carried his hand up her thigh to feel her mid-thigh length satin stockings belted up to the garter belt she wore under the dress.

"Please Alyce, close your eyes"

"As you which"

She closed her eyes and he slowly carried his hand to her right eye. There was a distant scream as he removed the contract and finally, he began consuming her.

It tasted beautiful. It was the best he'd had in centuries. So lustfuly delicious. The purity and darkness mixed in one. He paused, licking the blood from the corner of his lip, his pink glowing eyes with slit filled with unbelievable pleasure as the contract on his hand began shinning as his features slowly began to change. The black feathers began falling behind him as he slowly changed into his real form as a demon. He was slowly losing grip on his appearance as he was too engraved in consuming her soul.

_more more more_

He wouldn't even let the drips of blood waste, licking the blood away as the crimson liquid slowly escaped and ran down her skin. He carried his tongue across his fangs and stared down at his beautiful master, well, not any longer. It was now obvious to him that her soul was too extravagant. Centuries would pass until he'd get a chance to have it again. But now the hesitation was formidable. He could help it. The after taste, the sweetness, the scent, it was too good, he couldn't pull out now. He looked into her misty eyes as she was slowly losing conciousness, ready to die, so tempting was the choice whether or not to continue.

_Alyce_

He felt her tug him tightly

"Finish me, please, before i start feeling the pain"

He smiled.

He held her chin tilted it up and once again continued his feast.

As his teeth digged into her flesh and he could hear her gasp. He fangs were sharp and cold, but as the warm liquid rushed into his mouth, it didn't matter, the taste was already suppressing his regretfullness, he was already beyond the peek of turning back, he was soon at the core of her soul. Just a bit longer, just a bit more, until i taste that beautiful treasure of yours.

His eyes widened. He was there.

He gripped her tighter, she was now limp which obviously meant, She was dead.

It was priceless. His entire demon instinct went in an adrenaline with ecstasy. When last had he had a soul that had tasted so undeniable beautiful? Yes, yes, now he remembered. Ciel Phantomhive, but her's, her's, it was...Purely tainted. Ciel was a mix of revenge with power and touch of passion and love. But her's, the core, it was...different. She was tainted, soaked in darkness from the depths to the peak, and yet, there was no guilt, no..regret. With the darkness there was a unbelivenly large amount of love with indescribable hatred tied around it. She was tainted... she was priceless...she was forbidden..._she is...mine._

Sebastian's eyes shot open.

A dream.

He walked over and opened the window. it was just after six. He walked out the room and ready breakfast. After running one or two errands he went upstairs. He opened the room door to see his master sleeping silently on the left side of the bed closer to the bed away from the sunlight that was coming in through the window. The covers were pulled all the way up to above her stomach and she slept on her pillow eyes closed with the navy blue hair sprawled out under her head and all over the sheets.

He sighed. One day if she's not careful it might choke her, he thought as he walked over to her bed side. He looked down to see he almost stepped on the strands of hair that hanged off the bed and was on the floor. He kneeled and picked it up twining it through his long fingers. He carried it to his lips and gentle kissed the lock of hair. He looked up at her soundly sleeping. She would have to wake up any minute now...

He remembered yesterday

So how i wake her up, in a way she'd prefer.

Alyce opened her eyes after feeling a warm soft object gentle passing over her lips. At first her sight was a little blurry until she came to realise that Sebastian had been sliding his finger over and over on her bottom lip. She shot up from off the pillow coming directly nose to nose with her butler.

"Sebasti-"

"Good mor-ning, Alyce"

Her cheeks immediately burned in red crimson. He carried his finger to her chin and tilted her head to him planting a morning kiss on her lips.

It was more than a second, way much more, if he got it right, it was almost 15 minutes. But then after that the kiss began to take another stage and that's w hen it ended, since Alyce immediately shot up out the bed and scurried behind her sliding door like a crab, peeking out looking at the dumbfounded Sebastian as he sat on the bed holding the chin of space and air stuck in the fact that she had remotely move so quickly.

"What do you want, what have i done to you, the contract states that you can't kill your master with heart attack and shock" she said quickly sounding like a psycho path

He chuckled and got up and placed on back his gloves.

He glanced a look over his shoulder, "Only doing whats necessary for you...my master" and with that he hurried walked out the door.

* * *

Sebastian leaned against the wall in the basement and covered his mouth with his hand. He looked in the mirror to witness his glowing pink red eyes with black slits as he stood there weak and desperate.

It had started. He had already started to consume her, although it was one that was weird and forbidden. He had taken the privilege of consuming the smallest bit of her soul through their actions a while ago in that kiss. But then again, just by kissing her, his hunger was so strong that through that little contact he had taken a taste of his other side of the deal.

He licked his lips. How wonderfully tainted and delicious her soul tasted. it was marvelous, not bittersweet, but rich in flavor and too exquisite to be real, but maybe he didn't consume her, probably it was just love, probably he had fallen in love with her right there and then. He had kissed and even did more with so many women. Been in so many temporary relationships. But what made Alyce so different from the previous. There was that darkness he felt inside her, that hunger and that needing lust. But why would she posses such desires. A human would have a desire like that, but hers was unimaginably in a supremely large toll. So she was special after all, just like he thought from the beginning, maybe the contract with her was the right thing to do, because a soul like her, he wasn't willing to miss.

But now he was certain of two things, the first he was truly in love with her. Now she was the only thing she could think of, he pulled of the glove to show his sign on his hand. _I'm glad I made the contract with someone I end up falling in love with_, so practically in one night, he had fallen in love with his master. The second, was more than obvious, clearer than what he had thought. The fact that what happened tonight, would definitely happen again.

* * *

"You are so sensitive"

"No I'm not!"

"But to imagine, it sounds like every touch was magic to you" Izabell said teasingly over the phone line.

"But one question...WHY DIDN'T YOU MOVE TO SECOND BASE!"

Alyce eyebrow twitched. Was she really talking to the oblivious baby girl that she knew 9 years ago? because the one she's taking to now, is way to experienced and annoying! _plus whatever i do, avoid speaking about this morning,** avoid speaking about this morning.**_

"I can't believe it, you said all those things to him" She shrieked on the other line.

"Yes...those things were said"

"And did you enjoy it"

"Yes, I would rather go with the positive option"

...

Dead silence

"Umm why are you talking like that? wait! Is he there!" Izabell screamed from the other line

"Master, would you like a slice of the red velvet"

"Yes"

She focused back to the phone

"Yes Izabell, you are correct"

Izabell shrieked and started calling out to Sebastian, as soon as Sebastian stepped out the room Alyce pulled the handheld phone to her mouth and whispered

"I swear to God, i will kill you and nail you on a cross, so you can go and start a next denomination"

"Yadaa Yadaa, no need for the crucifixion threat"

Alyce sighed.

"Plus I'm sure that answers your question"

"Which question?"

"That he likes you of course"

Her cheeks burned red.._.that-he likes me_

"Listen, he did something for you and now its your turn"

"My turn"

Sebastian walked in with her coat and he was in his with a hat on her head since outside was a little cold and it was pulling into winter

"What do you mean?"

"To give him something, he's your butler, there must be something that he wants"

_Yes, your right, he does want something...the answer is my freaking soul, _she said dead panned looking away.

"Well, he's been with you for 9 years, you must know something about him, right?"

"A couple..."

"Then fine, if you don't come up with anything, a third base can always fit in"

Her eyebrow twitched, unfortunately Izabell couldn't see her death glare.

"Plus I know you would"

And down went the house phone through the window

_Purchase a next phone_, Sebastian mentally noted to himself

"Are you ready young master?"

"Yes"

Alyce sat in the carriage and looked out the window. No way she was planning on making eye contact with Sebastian. He would from time to time look at her, but she refused to even take a glance or look from the corner of her eye. She toyed with the ponytail with her gloved hand and continued avoiding Sebastian who now realized she was avoiding him and was looking directly at her.

"Was it so disgusting..."

She heard him spoke, she look around to him as he looked at her with a straight face

"Was it disgusting my master?" He asked her again this time smiling referring to this morning.

"What was?" She said pretending she didn't know what he was talking about

He smiled

"Last night...**and this morning**"

_So the last night part was ok, but WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED THIS MORNING,_

_come on Sebastian you did it wrong: Sebastian wakes Alyce, Alyce groans, Sebastian walks over to the bed, Alyce throws pillow at him, Sebastian gets hit by the pillow, Alyce realize he was hit by the pillow, Sebastian picks up the pillow nonchalantly and tell Alyce its time for breakfast._

_But nooooo, **NO**,: Sebastian had to do it wrong-eh! Sebastian wakes Alyce with a kiss and Alyce almost goes Bye-Bye. for all i know i could have suffered from extreme shock and be in heaven looking down now-uhh-wait- i sold my soul, so that means looking up from hell...right?_

"Oh, umm"

"If you don't want me to kiss you or ever bring it up.. i can stop"

"No..No!"

He smile, just what he wanted to hear.

_Why stop! It was the best night of my life! and the best wake up call ever!_

"Please feel free to kiss me any time you wish"

"Anytime?" He asked raising an eyebrow as a playful grin danced across his lips

"Well...when the mood is right, and you really want to"

She felt like her heart was going to burst its way out her chest.

"I see then... so did you enjoy it"

"Huh?"

Her cheeks lit up running into a deeper shade of red.

"W-well"

The carriage came to a sudden stop and she flew out the seat.

She looked up to find her face up to Sebastian's who simply smiled at the distance between them.

She wanted to kiss him, but not now.

"Yes...I enjoyed it...thank you"

She pulled the door of the carriage and stepped out before Sebastian had the chance to do it. She came out and stood in front of the Registration office of marriages and death and various crime cases.

Sebastian had decided that the best thing to do was to go and research about the deaths that had happened and see if the reports would clear it up the mystery a little about the people she had killed.

After convincing the Secretary with money to have access to the private library of the registration office, they walked through a hall and finally came up to a room with bookshelves containing different folders with crime cases that took place in the town.

After narrowing down the list by the date and in the group of slaughter, she began searching. She skipped through a couple of documents and frustrating dropped the folder on the ground and took op the last pack of folders that was refreshed with a new pack of twenty

"Sebastian this is going to take forever"She whined

"We had already gotten this far my lady. They have given us access to private information so we are only left with the option to research on these names"

"Yea yea"

She fanned him away and he smiled. He took hold of her hand and went up close to her

"Perhaps you would want that on your list?, for your disobedience"

She sighed, she wouldn't want to have any of her punishment/ nightmares"

"But no matter how many files we've looked through, not one of the names have even popped up"

"I see"

"Plus this place is so freaking big with and upstairs and a downstairs full of Crime cases!"

"I wonder what is upstairs?" He looked up at the eerie upstairs that had private documents more secretive than the ones they were allowed to be in.

Before he could look down at his master she was already ascending the flight of stairs. He sighed and followed

"What the hell! there's only a table with that frigging huge book" she said reaching the top and turning to see the empty room with a piece of furniture.

She looked around the area. No bookshelves of folders, just a small table with a chair and a book.

She walked over to it and opened the book.

She didn't care about the warnings. She had ignored all the signs on her way up the stair case and the chain that she stepped over at the top that had a lock on it.

She started skipping through the cases until she came up to a section of the book that had been marked confidential. She skipped the next page only to realize that there was a profile for one of the person she saw on the list. She then skipped a next page while looking on the list she had. This wasn't coincidence, this was something different. All the 137 victims were lined up in one section of the book.

"Sebastian?"

He looked at her,she was worried and a little scared.

Why were all her victims in one place marked confidential and blocked off from other access? But that didn't scare the crap out of Alyce, all the cases were covered and kept a secret in the name of one man

George Labyrinth

Her father

* * *

_**So what did you think, put it in the review, hope u enjoyed it and look forward to chapter 7, oh yea, please feel free to check out **_

_**A next fic that I wrote called all that shines, glitters, its nice to read, but no one reads so I'm thinking of deleting it. read and review and let me know if I should continue**_

_**Universal Sweetheart^^ **_


	7. She is Mysterious

_**Listen, this is kinda upsetting but i had a lot of trouble doing this chap because on fan fiction. I made a good amount of mistakes and forgot a couple important facts and when I saved it fan fic giving me that reload page crap and all memory was lost. I'm pissed upset raged and angry**_

_**Sighs to release stress***_

_**ok...IN MY PREVIOUS CHAPTER 7, i was saying that i was going to put Forbidden Tainted Love on strike because alot of people read it like over 350 and i have very little reviews. Even the people who put it as their favorites and alert is more than the reviews when added **_**_separately. My primary goal is to have 35 reviews and I'm 7 away from it so please let my dream come true please^^_**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**She is mysterious**

"Se-Sebastian?" Her voice was weak and you could hear the trembling and shaking coming from it. With wide eyes and shivering hands she held the book out to Sebastian.

He took the book from her and began looking through it; he scanned through the first thirty pages to see that was exactly like the list in alphabetical order with all the names present.

"My lady, this truly is all the people on the list"

"But why is it under my father's name?"

"That is because your father signed off all the cases leaving them unsolved"

They looked up to the unfamiliar voice to witness a tall man with dark shades and a black brown hat on his head that matched his suit. He was slim and wore a smile on his face. His wavy black hair combed back with the hat over it and in his hand he held black book

"Who are you?" Alyce questioned pulling herself together displaying formality

He smiled

"A pleasure meeting you Mrs. Labyrinth; the successor of the Labyrinth family, I am Detective Dlanor Francis"

_What the hell, what kind of fucked up first name is that?_

_Mother must have been constipated while signing the birth Paper….should have been Delano or something_

_(I know it's hard to believe, but the last thought was Sebastian's)_

"The pleasure is mine, but what are you doing here" she said not changing the topic

He wore a weird aura around him; he seemed a little too easy going for a detective.

"I should be asking you the same question…This is a private sector of the office"

She gritted her teeth

"Sorry for the intrusion nonetheless I will be taking my leave now"

She walked from around the table and towards the staircase followed by Sebastian, but as she passed him he spoke.

"Don't you want to know….more about that section of the book?"

She froze. He got her, now he could have her attention; he hit the nail right on the spot

"You should know that you father personally came here and wrote it off"

"What"

_Personally, why?_

"Remember, as the chairman of this town, he does have the power, yet, it seemed a little weird why a man like him with such power, would deal with a case like this, and moreover, personally come and handle it."

She turned around avoiding where this conversation might go.

"So what if my father does that does it bother you? Low lives like you are pitiful sous that she has no concerns with the ones who rule over you"

"First of all, you sure have a lot of attitude coming here acting all high and mighty in your father's name when the truth is your the family's curse that they blocked out and locked up in a mansion on the outskirts of town"

Her eyes widened

The words stung more than being stabbed a million times. _So it wasn't a family thing after all, I can see that everyone else knew. _She bit down on her lip and looked away in embarrassment

"Excuse me…I rather you not speak to the successor who will soon be in the seat of handling this town"

_...Sebastian..._

She looked up to see Sebastian in front of her speaking on her terms

"And who are you?"

"Her butler"

"A butler you say", he smiled, "I know that anyways"

He turned around and headed towards his desk

"How do you?"

"Oh…I attended your ball, it was quite nice but why did it end so quickly"

"Wait! Why did you attend my ball?"

"Because I wanted to see the family for myself. You see, I do not believe in this little story that your father just merely closed off the case, so I guess, you can say I'll be reopening it"

"What!"

"Don't be so surprised…I merely want to know the actual truth behind this entire story" He sat down and rested his chin in his hand tilting his head taking a closer look at her silhouette

"There's nothing to be known!"

"Oh, is this something in common, father and daughter defending the case"

She froze

"As I thought, you know something about this too…don't you"

"I don't know what you're talking about, come Sebastian, we're leaving"

"I must add something"

She turned around. She was both angry and upset.

"You are quite a beautiful woman. It's hard to find females with such an intriguing figure"

"Exc-"

"Your intelligence seems very nice too, i bet you'd be better in bed" He licked his lips

"What!"

"Take my hand in marriage won't you….are at least let me have you for a night, just like lay-"

"Asshole"

"Oh, a loose mouth we got here"

"The only thing that's going to be loose is your foot hanging from your ass when I'm through with you!"

"ugh, whore's these days, trying to raise their quality when they know they should just be laid down"

A knife landed right where his hand was supposed to be but with his reflex he had dodged it

"My apologies, my hand slipped"

The detective simply smiled and fixed his glasses

"Come Sebastian, we're leaving"

"Yes my lady"

They turned and walked down the staircase

The detective was given a last look by Sebastian as he turned the corner to go down the stairs

* * *

"That little ass! Coming to my party to investigate" She clenched her fist as she sat in the carriage, a vein popping up in her forehead. They had already exited the building and were on their way back to the manor.

"He's such an asshole! I should have strangled him right there and then or broke those little lens of his and shove them up his a-"

Sebastian chuckled.

"What are you laughing about road shit?"

His smile disappeared

"Back with those name calling again"

She folded her arms

"I'm sorry" Her voice calmed down a bit. Only a bit.

"How about you relax"

"No"

"But your all tense…would you like me to prepare an afternoon nap for you"

"No"

"Would you like me to join it with you?"

She looked up at him as he sat with his face resting in his palm. He had a devilish grin dancing on his face

She took up to purse and flung it at him but he caught it with ease.

"Don't sit there and look at me like that. I can bet your thinking about things I'm doing with you in your head"

She could feel his lust sticking her in her skin like needles. He laughed as he looked at her completely flushed face.

"Your right…positions like that don't suit you well, maybe I should think of another"

Her face went into a deeper tone of red. She immediately looked away and ignored him as he smiled in delight.

The carriage came to a halt as they pulled up at the mansion and Sebastian opened the door and she stepped out. She hadn't reached the ground completely when Sebastian took her up and began ascending the stairs of the manor.

"Se-Sebastian! What's the meaning of this?"

"Aren't you forgetting something my lady?"

"No"

"What about the meeting you have with the leading family of the town of Hapsburg" He closed the door and walked up and stopped at the staircase.

"I-I completely forgot"

"It was arranged at your house in the dining room. They are Japanese so should I prepare a Japanese culture setting for them"

"Sure, I'll go and have a bath"

She dashed upstairs and began bathing.

She came out to see Sebastian with a Yukata in his hand

"There here"

"What! We have to hurry"

He smiled

"What?"

"Well ever since** that** happened you've seem quite bold"

She looked down to see herself in her birthday suit; she grabbed the Yukata and dashed behind the sliding screen

She mumbled a couple words before rushing down stairs

"I'm sorry if I kept you waiting"

"Oh no you-" The man turned around and immediately slapped his hand over his nose to stop the nose bleed

_Why does everyman do that, weirdoes?_

"Hey dad what wrong with-"

He paused when his eyes met the Labyrinth's successor. She stood there in a sleeveless blue Yukata with a flowers on it. It had two slit at each side that came up to her waist. A thick black thread laced up from her waist up pass her him and under her arm. There was a pink bow at the back that perfectly matched the clips in her hair. She had a traditional Japanese hairstyle with a ponytail falling out from one of the buns, coming down to the level of her waist. Due to her lost battle with Sebastian in wearing makeup, she had blue eye shadows with a light oink lipstick. She was beautiful as she stood there and her guest turned to see her

"Hi, I'm Alyce Labyrinth; let's do business about building our estates. Today I have prepared a setting to your liking of Japanese culture, so I truly hope you enjoy"

She looked to see four young men, one in his mid-thirties and an older one that could be a grandfather.

_Ah so Sebastian was right, they did bring their family…more like their entire household_

"Forgive me for asking, but where is the mother"

"She passed away two years ago" one answered

"Oh sorry for your lost"

_Yes I truly am, maybe if she was here I wouldn't feel so bad_

They barely talked, the only stared, stared at her while she ate, drank and talked. Sebastian had prepared a lot of Japanese dishes and served them to the in the dining room.

Instead of the table, there were cushions and the wall had bamboo wallpaper instead of the purple paint that she and Sebastian did 3 years ago. It was beautiful, with lamps and where the hell did the frigging fountain come from with fishes swimming inside!

Note self: kill Sebastian for digging up in the dining room

Due to their Japanese culture, she spoke to them in perfect Japanese and shared a few Japanese folklore.

The truth was, she was actually sweet talking them so she could by the land and build a resort with other estates under the Labyrinth's family name.

Alyce had made contact with her father through letter about wanting to inherit the family. And so he decided to allow her to build her own business under the family name and once it grew big enough they would blend both business and she would take over as both the manager and successor. She was the only daughter to her father and he kept a wife as her step mother. Alyce knew nothing of her real mother and she never met her father. But the only thing that Sebastian knew about her past was when she told him a story of a song she learnt.

As explained, it was the first person she killed by the name Adam Brooks, it was a normal night when her Nanny had put her to be and she was or what the nanny thought, asleep. She felt an urge of something pulling her out of her sleep. She was half awake and got the bed and began walking out the mansion, out the yard and into the town. She recalled that before she left the yard she told a knife with her and as she walked pulled it behind her while she dragged on the ground. Once she entered town it was about 11 and there were drunken men walking around, prostitutes wandering around the place and a few beggars on the street. She stumbled upon Adam as he was coming out a bar and this when she raised the knife and found her pleasure. She stabbed and stabbed and once she was at her content got up off the corpse and headed back to the mansion. She was covered in blood and smuggled in finger prints since as she gave her first three stabs her victim held her face trying to push her of but after a few more he laid there. She told Sebastian that as she walked that long narrow road back to the mansion, she felt what seemed like the presence of someone beside her and the person began singing.

_~Black and red are the colors of my heart~_

_~Deep dark blue is the color of my sky~_

_~Black and red are the colors of my eyes~_

_~But in this dark blue world I don't know why? ~_

That's when that song became stuck in her head as she walked on that long road to her mansion, that person kept on singing the song that was soon song along with by Alyce. Alyce recalls that the next day she woke up she saw her Nanny reading the paper that a man had received 57 stabs and there was no clue left back as to who or where the killer went. Alyce knew it was her as she recalls the night clearly and the song. She kept on killing from time to time and in the end after she murdered on her way back on that long narrow road to the mansion in the kiss of night. Her nightly singer would walk with her and sing the song as her deadly entertainment on her journey.

Of course Sebastian thought this was stupid but knowing when she was lying and obviously she wasn't, the situation couldn't help but peek his curiosity and allow him to wander more into her past.

He soon realized that the third day since the contract she had picked up the knife and slipped through the front door. He secretly followed behind her but as she was to close the manor gate she stopped.

"Why are you following me?"

He jumped from off the tree, "where are you heading at this time my lady"

"To kill someone"

His face dropped, _she said it so straight forward_

"I ask that you **go** back inside"

"No"

**"Now**"

"No"

**"You'll catch a cold"**

"No"

He grabbed her hand and pulled her little wimpy body off the ground and up his height, her feet dangling while she was inches from his face

"You listen to me, I said inside now, so stop being a stubborn brat and go!"

He released her and she fell to the ground.

_That ought to rough you up_

Surprisingly she stood up, pulled the front gate and began leaving.

In the end he had to use force to take her down and lock her in the room. This happened many times before until the frequency number slowly began to drop little by little. I n the end, she completely stopped killing. But one thing her was sure of, was that her urge hadn't end. Many times she wanted to murder, many times she would merely go on the road with Sebastian and observe the people as they passed by, pretending she wasn't even watching them. Of course the towns people thought it was merely the Labyrinth's successor paying a visit to the town, but what they didn't know, was in her mind, she was mentally killing them step by step in her fantasy. That's when Sebastian realized that he hadn't taught her how to stop killing, he simply taught her how to control her urge.

Alyce said goodbye to her guests and sent Sebastian upstairs to ready her bath.

She leaned against the door until she sunk down to the very floor in a crouching position with her head down

_Why was father's name at the bottom of that list, why was he the one to close the case? Maybe that shouldn't have been the main question, but what was, was could it be that her father knew that I was the killer instead. If he does, then what is he planning to do, what will he do?_

She pulled her hand through the hair and removing couple of the pins and began going up the stairs.

_Why would he take on such a troublesome issue, if I am revealed to be the killer that would also mean that he was covering p for his daughter? Plus, a cost for my crime would be persecution…so I'd have to serve that. Plus that detective seems pretty smart, so I'm sure his next move would be going to my father directly._

She gritted her teeth as she opened her room door.

_So what should I do, order Sebastian to kill him, or just face the truth and face my death, but what about the contract, how will Sebastian face his end, so probably I should have him consume me, wait, why not do it now…but what about the fact that I'm in love with him…yet, I don't want to lose him, he's my everything._

"Young master, if you stress so much, you'll start getting lines" Sebastian said behind her teasingly

"When-when did you get in here?"

"I was in here all along; you just didn't notice me since you were walking in deep thoughts" he said with the hand towel in his hand and sleeves rooledd up close to his elbows

_Deep thoughts?_

"And crying"

_Crying_

He wiped away the tears

_Why would I be crying….could it is…because I was thinking of losing Sebastian?_

"Are you feeling guilt?"

"For"

"Killing those people…"

"Of-well….no" Her voice toned down as the words came out

"No? You murdered all those people and you don't feel guilty"

"Should I…they're dead and gone aren't they"

He smiled

"Plus…I was only crying because I thought I'd end up being separated from you…"

"Oh, is that so"

"Yes"

She turned around hiding her completely flushed face, she gazed in mirror in front of her looking at Sebastian's reflection. _why did you say that! Why!_

"Well"

He held one on of shoulder while his other hand went around her waist pinning her down right there, as she looked in the mirror.

He gently tilted her head and slowly kissed her neck and looked in the mirror to witness his red-pinkish eyes with the slit in perfect view.

He pulled back, "Why don't you have a bathe and relax my lady"

"You-you're right"

She went in the bathroom and closed the door behind her

_Hot, hot, I'm completely hot, the heat is killing me._ He took off the tail coat and unbuttoned the vest and pulled the first three buttons of his shirt and flapped back into the bed.

Why is this happening, now I'm having a hard time being around her, I have to wait a little longer, just a little longer, till I can taste that soul

He carried his hand through his hair and pulled off one of his gloves

"I can barely contain my hunger, even when I'm not the one to feast, I cannot contain this urge, not when I'm up against a soul like hers"

He looked on the sign on his hand then up in the ceiling.

_I still can't forget that night, the moment I felt her lips._

He gritted his teeth

_ How pitiful, thinking of a human, a demon like me… actually in love with a human._

He closed his eyes and sighed...How...pityful

"Sebastian"

Sebastian opened his eyes to see his master above him looking down at him wrapped in a short white towel with her hair falling over her shoulder and onto the bed. Her eyes glistened as she looked at him worried.

"Sebastian…"She repeated, "Are you ok, you've fallen asleep and I've been trying to wake you for so long"

"Alyce"_, he couldn't hold back any longer._ He rested his hand on the side of her face and raised a little and kissed her.

The kiss slowly deepened and he soon found himself on top of her.

"Se-Sebastian" she managed to say from the kiss.

He took this opportunity to unbutton another button with his fingers.

He rose up and looked at her underneath him. Her face turned aside as her cheeks were burning red and panting. He twined his long fingers through her dark blue hair. And he stayed there…staring at her.

His master

His prize

His treasure

His property

"I want you….all of you"

"Even my soul, that's already on the contract" she managed to say with a smile teasingly

"to hell with the contract, I want you"

He held her chin and turned her to his lips.

"Sebastian" this time it came out with shock and a little fear.

"Your eyes" she continued.

He finally realized what had happened and rose up off her.

"It's okay I'm not scared, I-I was just surprised" She said instead rising up pulling the towel over her properly.

He made a half bow and looked up his eyes back to normal but his face seemed cold and upset instead.

"I apologize for my indecency"

"No-"

"I will take my leave"

He closed the door behind him.

She closed her eyes and let the tears fall.

_Please don't go Sebastian, not now when I'm cracked...because my heart can't be broken into anymore pieces_

* * *

**_Oi! wat did u think of this Chapter, review my readers and inspire me to update. Oh yea! And don't forget to read ma new fic tainted cross._**

**_Universal at your service...so please bring all the Sweethearts^^_**


	8. She is Dominant

**_Heya I am back! Forbidden Tainted love has been re awaken and all the chaps are up, sorry for the quick upload. pleaseforgive me. Pweedie pweedie pwease ( does puppy dog eyes and pokes fingers). _**

**_Congrats pammazola, you won! she is dominant, just what i was looking for, in this chap Alyce even though placed in a horrible situation, she was still powerful and kept her grasp as the one in control. Thanks for the adjective once again!_**

**_Now read and review and i hope u enjoy!_**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**She is...Dominant**

"Young master, it is time to wake up" He stood at the opposite side of the bed (since that's where she had always ordered him to be since the pillow range was perfect and the hit was stronger)

She turned in the bed with lousy moans as she pulled the covers over her head.

"Come back in the next 10 years" She replied, smiling under the sheets thinking about Sebastian possible absence for the next ten years.

"I suppose I can't wait so long, even though that is fleeting time" He smiled and waited

"Ughhh"

She pulled the sheets off her and sat up in the bed. She turned to see Sebastian in his usual attire and the tray in his hand.

"Your Breakfast is-"

"What happened last light?" She said cutting him off

"Excuse me"

"Well" She got up and walked over to him leaning on the bed column as he stood there, "We were kissing and your eyes-"

"Like I said I apologize for-"

"It's a long time I haven't seen it" She fingered her chin and bit her lips while pondering through her thoughts.

"I remember when I was younger and that man tried to kidnap me, your eyes changed color and you practically killed him."

He stared straight at her. It did happen. Though, the fact that it took place still troubled him.

"And what about when you had to defeat that Claude guy"

He recalled.

They went to the first festival in town and that was the first day he had witnessed her blood. She was Jumping in the trampoline and as she came out she fell (trust me…this all Sebastian's fault) He walked over to his fallen master but sadly, Claude had reached there before him.

Sebastian stood there frozen as he watched the other demon raise his master. Suprisengly he could tell that he had been watching her the entire time. But to be so brave as to make a move. Plus, Izabell was there, gosh, he really did mess up this time. She bruised her hand and had a bleeding scar on her elbow. Making the matters much weird. Claude took her hand and licked it off enjoying the taste of the 11 year Old's blood. Before he got the chance to bite and take more blood from the girl who was struggling out his grasp. He went flying into the wall, Thanks to Sebastian.

The story goes on but as far as she could recall, the fact was, his eyes changed color.

"Is there something I should know?"

She carried the side bangs behind her ears falling in with the rest of her hair. She wore light pink Pajamas that were a long sleeve shirt and long trousers.

"No, there isn't."

"Really?"

"…no…"

She smiled

"So tell me"

He didn't lie to her, he couldn't. That was a part of the contract. And lying was something Alyce despised.

"I can forget it…"

He raised an eyebrow

"Only if you kiss me…."

He hesitated and then smiled looking away.

"Are you scared?"

"No…but how about we put that aside for now"

She went stark white

_He blew me off_

_Just like that._

_He blew me off_

_..._

"When a case is signed off, a reason is needed"

She sat around her table in her room as he poured him a glass of water.

"So what you're saying is that, if we find the reason why he wrote it off us would be able to conclude the fact-"

He looked up from his bangs, "Whether or not, he knows that you are the killer"

"I see"

"But how does that relate to my urge"

"Your father would know why he wrote it off. We would mean he was aware of what you were doing. That would also mean he knows why you're doing it since that's the last reason I have"

"I guess your right"

She drank from the cup

"But we would need to get that reason"

"What we saw at the registration office was a copy of the document. But the official one is in the towns hall stored in a room for all of the town's crucial cases"

"How do you know that?"

"I visited it this morning"

"So why didn't you take it then"

"That's impossible, I can't do things without your permission, plus another thing is needed"

"Another thing"

"When a case like yours is being signed off for a specific reason all the executives of the town would be present and aware of what is going on"

"So that would mean"

"We would need to ask them too…"

"The Town's Hall is having its 60th anniversary today and all executives and representatives will be present at the event"

"Then that means we'd have attend"

He smiled, "But there's a problem"

"What?"

"All the seats of parliament…are males"

"EEK!"

"So therefore…a disguise would be needed"

"So…I'll have to dress up like a man"

"Yes…my lady"

She sighed

"What time will it be held?"

"The next hour"

"Fine"

"Are you sure this can even work?"

He gave her a closed –eye smile, "Of course it will"

* * *

_**At the party**_

* * *

_Somehow, I feel robbed of my female dignity, I feel like a cross-dresser_

Alyce walked through the doors and into a grand main hall with her butler behind her.

Luckily, all he had to do was come his hair back although a few one and two stubborn strands remained at the front (Which I must admit made him still look sexy) were there. Instead of his butler uniform he wore a black tuxedo, with a deep V jacket that exposed his white vest underneath and his black tie that was tucked in neatly. He walked with his hand in his pocket while his other held a drink a waiter had given him. He was undeniably sexy without his butler uniform; he looked a little thin but at the same time so damn attractive.

She immediately wiped away the drool.

She on the other hand was quite the attention. Her long blue hair in a very low ponytail and her chest completely strapped down by the layers of cloth.

Kufufufu, I bet if Izzy had to do something like this with those swaying sand bags of hers it would be impossible…

And she stood there for the first time proud of her mid C cups

She wore a white suit. White vest with black stripes and a white tie that match her long white trousers. She wore a deep V neck tailcoat that was white with a sword on her side that was safety put away.

"I still don't get the point of the sword Sebastian"

"Seeing an England man with such long hair, would surely raise suspicion. So to make it easier, you're a Japanese representative who specializes in swordsmanship"

"No one in their right mind would fall for this, anyways ,Representative?"

"Yes"

"Does that mean someone is absent"

"Yes" he smiled as he remembered his earlier errand.

"Welcome, Welcome and you are…." A fat man said walking up to them whith thick brunette mustache in a light blue suit.

_Oh shit_

"We are the representatives of Midlist Logan, from the Japanese embassy that provides the funds for the town"

"Oh, I see, Sir Midlift couldn't make it"

"No sir"

"What a pity" he looked down to Alyce, "What a beautiful young man you are"

She went stark white

_He fell for it_

"Well don't worry we all love each other here so your appreciated"

He walked away

"What does he mean by love one another?"

"Oh…I forgot to tell you…All the men in these seats are gay"

"…"

"…"

"…"

_Maybe I shouldn't have asked that_

"Do u not understands what gay is?"

"Suddenly, although I brought it up, I'm kindly asking that you do not raise a conversation on that question"

He smiled in delight

"So how do we get in that room you were talking about?"

Alyce asked sipping from a cup

"We would have to get pass those securities"

"I see"

"Let's go, everyone!"

Alyce and Sebastian turned around, suddenly everyone seemed energetic and a couple of them flustered.

"It's time for the Kiss-dance Session"

"Did he just say…Kiss dance"

"We walk around in the music and kiss everyone in the room!" The fat man said enthusiastically

"…"

"…."

Sebastian turned to see his master spitting out the juice. At least he understood her this time. It was obviously, disgusting

"Now…Let us begin"

"What the fuck, I'm not kissing any of these men! Most of them are old, fat and soggy"

Sebastian smiled

Two brave ones up at the front began kissing.

"Aww!" the crowd said in unison subtract the dead panned Sebastian and Alyce

Sebastian looked away.

"Remember, you'd be booted from this room if you don't participate"

"What is up with this?"

3 minutes had passed and Alyce stood there in awe at the mean kissing around her.

"Those two at the drink session"

Everyone turned to Sebastian and Alyce watching the two men standing with drinks in their hand.

"I think we'll have to boot you, you are not participating, which means-"

"So So sorry, I was just- aumm- warming up my lips"

Sebastian smiled

"So" Anothe fat man said with thick gray hair and swoollen lips

"Huh"

"Kiss him" he insisted

"But I'm a man"

"Would you rather me, you are a cute young man yourself" He winked at the woman/man

Her eyebrow twitched

Sebastian placed the cup on the table they were standing in front of, "Very well then"

He held Alyce by her waist and tilted her head looking in her eyes.

"Remember this morning"

"Thi-This morning?"

"You'll forget, with a kiss" He said with a smile while refraining her words

"Oh-umm-yea" Her cheeks burned red

What the hell was wrong with me! Making a bet out of the blue like that.

She mentally turned around and repeatedly slammed her head on the table.

"Well….", He leaned over to her lips, "Let it be forgotten"

And with that he kissed her.

At first she tensed a little under the close proximity that they were sharing but then as they continued kissing, under his touch, she had fallen.

The crowd watched in awe as the two men/ man and woman-disguised-as-a-man kissed.

Alyce then felt his hand rest on her chest, and he slowly moved it up and down teasingly

"BACK-OFF" she slapped away his hand creating a space between them. He silently chuckled as he watched his completely flushed and embarrassed master in her chibi form repeatedly whipping her mouth

Eventually they had gotten the chance to sneak out the party and in the hall to find the room with the case.

After many opening of doors and sighs, they finally found the room and quickly scurried through the shelves.

It wasn't a big room but the shelves had a lot of files and it was almost impossible for them to find it. But luckily Sebastian retrieved it and walked over to the dead panned Alyce who gave up three minutes ago in the fight Alyce vs. Paper Documents. The paper Documents victoriously won leaving Alyce in obvious defeat.

"Here it is"

She looked on the file, after skipping through to section D; she easily picked up her father's signature and went to the excuse. she knew from that moment that whatever was in here would determine what would happen next. She inhaled and then went to the reason.

_This case was signed off because of private matters._

Rip rip

Throw Throw

Light Light

Stoop Stoop

Sebastian sweat dropped watched his chibi master stooping beside the documents that were on fire while she hummed and spoke to herself while curculating around the blaze

_An exorcist ritual I suppose._

They were now walking in the hall

"Ughhh I can't believe this, I wasted my time in coming to find out that even the reason if private."

She ruffled through her hair

"Don't be so discouraged, we still have plan B"

"Plan B?"

"Weren't you listening to me when I speaking to you on our way here"

_No dummy, I was too busy checking you out_

"No"

He sighed, "The interview with the people"

"Oh yea, well let's get it over with it, with this thing around my chest, I 'm sure I'm back to B Cups by now"

He chuckled.

They opened the door and as she stepped through she spotted a familiar face

"Aumm, Sebastian" She lightly tugged on his shirt

"Yes my lady"

"Isn't that, Lord Brandon?"

She pointed over to the green-eyed blonde that was laughing rejoicing with a group of man

"Holy shit…" She started

"…He's gay" Sebastian finished

Suddenly Brandon turned towards them and walked over to the two

Both of them went pale white as he walked over to them

"Do I know you from somewhere?"

"N-No you don't" Alyce spluttered out

_Can't have our disguises blown now_

"You know you look just like this girl I like"

"A girl you like?"

_Could that be…Me, aww how cute…people like you deserve to live_

"Yup, her name's Alyce Labyrinth"

"Oh my, you mean the successor of the famous Labyrinth's family"

"Yea the families curse" He took a sip from the glass

_Fuck that! I'm gonna kill this ass!_

Sebastian couldn't read her mind but somehow her thought were like telepathic messages. He slightly chuckled in response

"Hey aumm, do you know anything about the case where 137 people were murdered"

"Oh you mean the Musical silencer"

"The Musical Silencer?"

"Yep, that's the name that was given to the case."

"Why?"

"Well, all the people the murderer killed, the lost a lot of blood, and in this blood the person always left a song"

"A song?"

"Yea"

Mr. Harbors stepped in the conversation

"Hey there Laddie, what are you doing scaring the guests with such a scary story"

"Sorry Uncle, they asked so I was just answering them"

"But you know that Mr. Labyrinth already gave a rule not to mention that case again, but why you folks interested though"

"Umm"

"There's a similar case going on back in our country and we just wanted to know how you solved it"Sebastian said intervening and saving Alyce

"Oh…well the case wasn't really solved…but the killer suddenly stopped"

"I see…what about the persons who were killed, what about them"

"Well…they were normal people, quite regular townsfolk's if you ask me"

"Oh"

"Is it the same in your country?"

"Yes, yes"

"Ah, but I can let you in on a little secret"

"Really…"

"But" he licked his lips, "how about you give me a long deep kiss before I tell you"

Sebastian felt like he was going to be sick. But, this was for his master so

"Of-"

"Course not!" his master finished.

She looked around the room and ran to a stranger and pulled him back, the three stood in Chibi mode as they watch the ponytail samara dashed around the room asking individuals question.

When she came back she said something to the man

"Him"

"You mean, all I have to do is kiss him and I get 5000 pounds"

"Yea, whatever, you're an eyesore so hurry up"

"Wow, this is more than a 10 month salary"

He happily planted a kiss on Mr. Harbor

She passed him the cash and turned to the fat man who still looked astonished

"You didn't have to do that…all I wanted was a kiss from Mr. handsome" He said with a pout

He air kissed Sebastian who side step allowing the invisible kiss to pass him.

"Listen, I just spent precious money worth more than two times your existence so start spilling"

"Aumm okay, no need to be_ so forceful"_

He sighed, "I heard that detective Dlanor..." He paused for dramatic effect," ... is opening back the case"

...

"You didn't have to kick him"

"He deserved it"

"Especially down there"

"It was properly earned by him"

He folded his arms and she turned to him

"What if i kicked you there?" she asked him inquisitively, " would u feel it?"

"No"

"Really" she asked with wide eyes ready to experiment

"I rather u not" He said narrowing his eyes at her, although he was a demon and pain like that wouldn't hurt, the fact still remained that that part of him...was well...apart of him"

Sebastian gave her a glass and they walked over to an empty table and sat.

"Well, well, what do we have here?"

They looked up to see the detective himself.

There was no doubt about it, he was the detective they saw at the registration office, the best thing to do now would be to pretend.

"Hello we are the representative-"

"Don't give me that crap" He pulled an empty chair over to the round table and sat.

"How can I not recognize Lady beauty and her black pet dog?" he continued

Translation, Alyce and Sebastian

"It seems I got off on the wrong foot with you Lady Alyce, I was curious in your personality and it turns out your quite the real lady yourself"

"I'm glad you realized…" she smiled, "…asshole"

He chuckled

"Of course I don't expect you to accept my apology so quickly without a grudge, but I must tell you even as a man today, you are quite astonishingly the catch of everyone's eye"

She lightly blushed

"Anyways, don't take me wrong I'm not gay" he unbuttoned a couple buttons of his white shirt under his jacket, "I love the lady's, just like how they love me"

"Pfft"

He fixed his glasses on his nose

"Why do you were that glasses, their more like shades"

"I don't do well with the sun in my eye"

"I see, but you seem ridiculously young for a Detective"

"I started a few days ago, took up the Musical Silencer case to make a big debut so I can go to the big city"

"Oh I see, even the dog has a dream he obviously can't reach"

He chuckled

"At least call me Dlanor"

"I rather asshole"

"Dlanor" he repeated

"How about **(censored**)"

"I rather asshole", his eyebrow twitched.

Sebastian sighed, still, there was something up with this detective, something similar, something, common?

"I thought that as the daughter of the Labyrinth's family, being aware that your father had closed the case you wanted to find out the reason"

"I see, so why become friends with me" Alyce asked

"Whether by revenge or justice, there must be something in solving the mystery that you want my beautiful flower, but I must say that you are also a link to your father and a source of information."

"So basically, I'm being used"

"No my sweetheart, more thank, being helped, we'll both solve this case, for each other

_Well I **do** want to find out why father signed it off_

"But everything is going just the way I like it so far"

"What do you mean?"

"I've found a witness"

"A witness"

_What the hell!_

"Her name is….Miranda Geldings"

"M-M-Miranda"

My…nanny…that I murdered ten years ago…she lived

"She was also caught by the musical Silencer, she however survived and lives at 23 archurbury on portly road"

"I see"

How is this possible I left her there and told Sebastian-?

AND TOLD SEBASTIAN

Her eyes dashed to Sebastian who sat there smiling.

"Oh please excuse me; I have some interviewing to do so I'll be leaving"

"So are we"

She got up and headed to the door followed by Sebastian.

...

"What do you mean Sebastian?"

"I'm terribly sorry; I carried her to the hospital and left her there that night" he appologized bowing and return to fixing her vase of flowers

She sighed.

"What am I going to do?"

She flopped back in the bed.

"She knows I'm the killer, I'm sure of it…so that would mean"

"Leave it to me"

"Huh"

He pulled the sheets over his master and tucked her into bed.

"But Sebastian, she will tell the detective-"

He silenced her with a light kiss on her lips

"Listen to me carefully, sleep relax it will all be ok, your so worked up you don't even realize what's coming 3 days from now"

"3 days?"

"Your birthday..."

He kissed her on her forehead

"Now…relax"

"But"

"SSSSHHHHH"

He walked to the door, "wait Sebastian!"

He turned around

"Lie- Lie beside me until I fall asleep"

"But master-"

"Please"

He slipped out his shoes and pulled off the tailcoat and went under the sheet and lied beside her hugging her.

"Sebastian"

"Yes…my lady"

"Please be here when I wake"

"Yes…My lady"

* * *

Miranda lifted the kettle off the stove and turned it in the tea cup. She walked out the kitchen of her little cottage and into her bedroom where she sat up in her bed with her newspaper facing the window as she read.

After her confrontation ill the musical silencer. She was left with one hand, one lungs and her left breast. She practically almost had one of everything.

There was then a sudden tatter on her glass and she got out the bed and walked over to her window.

"Huh"

She opened it and looked through and closed it back

"Must have been a branch or a bird"

She tightened the notch and turned around.

She found herself face to face with a despicable UN describable (and I said that because no one actually knows what Sebastian demon form looks like) creature. It had what seemed like a thick black fog around it and the only thing she could see was a two red eyes and fangs that glimmered like silver. She stood in fright as a few black father fell around the creature. It seemed to be a man but she knew for sure that it wasn't human.

"Well, well, killing you might raise suspicions for that little detective"

"Huh, it-it spoke"

He frowned

"Maybe I should make you dumb instead"

"What-what are you talking about!"

"Don't worry; it will only hurt….alot"

* * *

Sebastian crawled back into the bed and hugged his half asleep master

"Where did you go?"

"To the kitchen"

"For what?"

"A glass of water"

"A pass of barber?"

He words were messed up in her half-conscious state. He smiled in delight and stroked her hair.

"Why don't you fully wake up and play with me"

"Pay whap?"

"I don't know" he rubbed his finger over her bottom lip, "Anything involving these"

"my bwips"

"Mhm"

She fanned him away and turned her back to him curling into a ball

"No I wanna tweep"

"You're too cute when you're sleeping."

He looked on the half-awake Alyce

"Go to tweep" she ordered

"Yes my-"

"My myame!"

He smiled

"Yes…Alyce"

* * *

**_So i hope it wasn't boring and i really hope u enjoyed I'll be sure to continue and once again don't forget to review_**


	9. She is Malevolent

**_Hola! Chapter 9 is up and well it has a lot of convo in it lol_**

_**Congratulations KaiaUchiha1 you won with she is Malevolent thank you so much for giving me that adjective**_

_**Once again i want to persuade u guys to keep giving me adjectives, i must say i never knew it would go this far then again only 3 more chapters and its bye bye Alyce. I really wanna make it longer but i don't feel as motivated as one time...**_

_**Well i do hope u enjoy this chapter ^^**_

_**Oh yea umm i changed the name from tainted Cross to bloody elegance if your still interested please check it out, if not, please just read the story and review**_

_**Univer- oh yea...I don't own Kuroshitsuji**_

**_Universal_**_** at your service so please bring all the Sweethearts lol**_

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**She is...Malevolent**

Sebastian opened his eyes

_Damn I actually fell asleep._

He slowly rubbed his eyes and sat up to see his blue haired master with shiny purple eyes turning around giving him a glance from the dresser. Without even saying a word she ran and bounced in the bed laughing with delight as she crawled over to him in a white long sleeve shirt (that would usually be worn in a tuxedo or under a vest). The shirt was clear and her white laced bra with her matching underwear could be easily seen. The first two buttons were open revealing her cleavage and her dark blue hair was carried back in a grab clip with two long side bangs dancing over her shoulders. Today she wore her reading glasses and she looked exceedingly lustful and dangerously sexy almost as if she intended for him to wake up and to be immediately have a nose bleed in the bed. Bu no….this was Sebastian.

"Finally you're up"

She said leaning over. She seemed a little relieved and at the same time very anxious and exited.

Sebastian looked at her a little appalled. First of all, when did he fall asleep, and why? Demons don't need rest! The last thing he remembered was fighting his urge to have her, he wanted to consume right there in his arms sleeping, but of course that would be wrong and remembered what happened just by kissing her. Being close to her was now something dangerous. She was just too much for him, he'd have to consume her, and very soon too, because…he was running out of patience. He was holding back, fighting hard, she was just too tempting; so alluring

"Come on what are you thinking about" She said sitting on both legs, hands resting between her thighs

"I tried to wake you this morning but you seemed so deeply asleep" he gulped, _she'd find out, sooner or later, she'd have to know why all of this is happening._ He looked down in laps then back up at his master. She was way too dear to murder, his treasured little tainted rose, and his forbidden love.

"Oh yea" she added

She bounced off the bed and to her little table. She took up the tray and walked back to Sebastian.

Sebastian looked down to see he was covered half way by the sheets. He was not in his vest but instead his shirt that was half buttoned and not to mention his hair which was a little ruffled. He pulled his hand through the hair carrying back the messy bangs that fell back stubbornly in perfect harmony with his yarns.

She sat right beside him to reveal on the tray, orange juice, fried eggs along with baloney, buttered bread and a slice of Peach cake"

"Tada, I made breakfast" She smiled raising the fork

"Demons…don't need to eat"

"I know, I know but, I wanted to do this because… You always do it for me so I thought, hey what the hell. Why don't I make breakfast for Sebastian?" She said with a closed eye smile.

She hesitated a little bit on whatever she was going to say next then she eventually spurted it out while holding out the tray.

" b-b-b-b-because….I LOVE YOU!"

She held down her head, completely flustered and too embarrassed.

_I recited it 53 times and I still did it wrong!_

She felt the tray lifted out her hands and she looked up to see Sebastian giving her one of his closed eye smiles.

"Only if you feed me"

Her eyes widen, _he- he accepted it_, "of-of course"

She cut piece of the egg with fork and slowly raised it up to Sebastian's mouth. He opened it, and in went the food and she watched in delight as he chewed.

_Awwwww he must be enjoying it, I placed all my effort in it so it tastes really good Sebastian, I know you like it!_

Sebastian POV.

_Oh my freaking Satan, what the hell is this, If human's knew how bad their food taste I'm sure they'd start using it to exorcise us!_

Instead he ate it up as if it was hand cooked by god *cough* I mean Satan himself.

He drank the orange juice which went down alright and she went down stairs for a glass of water

_Need to get it out before I die, need to get it out, need to get it out!_

Sebastian got out the bed and began buttoning his shirt properly; he hadn't finished when Alyce came in and walked over to him.

"Let me do it instead" She said offering as she walked over to him

He looked at her wide eyed

"Are you feeling well?" He asked a little concerned. She seemed a little-well, weird

"Of course, of course"

She started buttoning the vest

He smiled and took her hands, placing his fingers between hers and pulling her closer wrapping her hands around his waist and placing his on her cheeks

"You're worried then aren't you" He said seeing through her little 'everything is alright' act

She sighed in defeat

"From I woke up, I realized all the necessary steps that were going to be taken and I-"

She rested her head on his chest. She didn't want to reconsider the fact of what was needed to obviously be done.

"My master, you're so arrogant, but now, you seem so useless" he said. She was actind way to soft now. What happened to the Alyce he knew with her colorful language and zero effect punches

She raised her head and looked back up at him.

"Your one to talk, my lazy servant" she said with a pout

He smiled

"Sleeping on a job, why you stayed asleep so long anyways, were you not feeling well". She placed her hand on his forehead

_What the hell am I doing, Demons don't get sick._

"I was dreaming of you"

"I'll hold on to that reason for now, but otherwise I need you to ready a suit of clothes for me"

She released him and plopped back into the bed

"I….am going to pay a visit to my father" She said admitting the source of her worry

His dark golden eyes slightly opened and he smiled and walked over to the wardrobe .

"Is this a part of the necessary steps?"

"Yes…step 2"

"So what was step one?"

"Find the strength to say step two"

"And step three?"

"Be ready for step two"

He dead panned, she surely isn't herself today.

* * *

They pulled up to the high estate and she elegantly stepped out of her carriage in her light baby blue dress with her matching umbrella. Sebastian closed the door staring at his beautiful master who seemed a little troubled.

"Master, I understand that your nervous but that's okay, I'm right her beside you"

She turned to him

"Who gives hell about nervousness, the sun is frigging hawwwwttttt"

"It is, I'm sorry for not realizing, I guesss the heat doesn't bother demons"

She turned in soliloquy, "Friggin demons and their explanation for well, EVERYTHING!"

She walked up the steps and Sebastian opened the door. They were greeted by a maid who gave a bow and looked up to him.

"Sir Labrineth will meet you in his study"

"Ughhh Ok"

She walked through the hall mumbling to herself, "sir Labrineth will meet you in his study" she repeated mockingly. "Why nthe hell are you telling me that, plus, that damn attitude of yours is as ugly as you face" she clenched her fist, " and that's without credit…" she added.

She turned to Sebastian who gave one of his plain stares

"I mean…did you see the way she looked at me?! It was almost as if she resented me for being the curse!"

She walked up the flight of stairs and paused at the door.

Sebastian held the knob and turned to her.

"Are you ready?"

"Y-Yes, why would you ask that question?"

He smiled.

"Cause you've been holding on to me from the minute we got here, and your hand is quite shaking a lot"

She looked down to see her hand tightly holding Sebastian's arm as it trembled. She bit down on her lip and pulled her hand away. Before she could carry back to her own body he took it and rested it on his chest.

"That's okay….You can hold on to me as long as you like, I am after all you butler, and I'll always be by your side"

"Sebastian"

"It's ok to be afraid, as long as you don't cry"

She pouted; _exactly how weak do you think I am?_  
He turned the knob and she stepped in.

"Beautiful…"

She turned to her right to see her 'father'

"You are…beautiful"

Sebastian came in behind her

_It's the first time you see me and that's what you say! What an idiot._

"Sorry, for seeing you for the first time and that's what I say, you must think I'm an idiot"

_Took the words right out my mouth._

He face palm and stood up

Is, is this really my father…he's….young, and at the same time….kind of handsome

He had shoulder length black wavy hair that was combed to the back with a strand of hair that came down on the left side ending at the tip of his nose. The black wavy hair had silver streaks, which was obviously grey hair that perfectly blended in with the back bringing it out more.

He had beautiful sparkling purple eyes just like Alyce except his seemed a little half-lidded, not composed, but proved that he was more of the observant type. He was a little muscular, good figured, wrapped in a red robe with yellow designs of flowers and leaves. He held a cigar in his hand as his robe exposed his still black curly chest hair. In other words, he looked like the older anime version of James bond. There was no hiding it, his personality was clear. He was the the observant strict yet caring time. He seemed good with the ladies and heavy in the pockets, a wealthy yet good spender and one who was wise. Yet as she looked at him she couldn't find one thing in common, other than the eyes. As far as she knew. Purple eyes came in every Labrinyth descendant.

He looked away from her and to her butler who stood beside her.

"This must be your husband"

She twitched

"Oh no you've seem to get it wrong, this is my butler" She said defendantly before the 'potential subject' could take a lead in the conversation.

"Butler? You should marry him!"

He walked over to Sebastian and quickly inspected him.

"Hmmmm"

She listened to his 'oooo's' and 'awes' as he walked around Sebastian in chibi form observing the etiquette butler

"He is handsome, good quality, exquisite quality, you should marry him"

"What! No!"

"Then…I have nieces and cousins who are looking for a mate "He said with a devious smile. It didn't take long for her to switch into defensive mode and protect her Sebastian by holding on to his hand

"Don't even think about it"

"That's ok, it wasn't a thought, just a test"

She released his hand, "A test?"

"Obviously judging by the time you took out at the door talking romantically to each other before coming in, and the way you've defended him, you like him don't you"

Her cheeks burned red

"What-what are you talking about"

She realized she was being uneasy. She sat back down, crossed her legs, and straightened her posture

(The conversation goes fast as it moves alternatively starting with Alyce)

She smiled

"How can you judge that?"

"It is obvious"

"Time can't tell love"

"No, but words can"

"So you were eavesdropping"

"No, just listening"

"How inconsiderate"

"I prefer interested"

"So you're admitting defeat"

"Not a pyrrhic victory"

"Then a lost one I assume"

"Aren't you daring?"

"Not really, are you"

"The question must be answered"

"I rather not"

"So you've lost to my statement"

"Fine, say as you wish"

"Taking defeat so easily"

"Not defeat just not interested…"

**Sebastian's POV**

_Hate to admit it but their too much alike, what can I say, their father and daughter, it's almost like watching too Alyce's argue, well, she doesn't seem to be backing down_

"I can't help but admit it my daughter"

"Then let the truth be spoken don't keep it to yourself"

"It's just that…."

"….we are too much alike"

They both smiled deviously with each other and then finally shake hands

They were then interrupted by a woman who cleared her throat.

Alyce turned around to see a tall slender woman.

She had light blonde hair almost the same as Izabell's except hers was neck length in a nicely cut styled with a bow at the side. She wore a skirt suit and looked young and fresh and lively as ever

She opened her mouth.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Eh"

Before she could speak Alyce had spoken

"Of course you're not my mother, you look as if you're almost the same age as me, plus, you're a low life"

"Eh"

"Oi…where's that half-bitched maid that works around here, it's not nice to have the prostitutes visiting in daylight hours you know" Alyce said in her Chibi form waving around to be acknowledged.

"EH"

"An-"

"My master"

Sebastian looked at her giving her one of his closed eyed smile. They couldn't see it. But apart from the angelic smile. There was the wickedly sarcastic tone and the dark looming aura over his head along with the shadow that sat in the middle of his face

"This is your stepmother, please be more respectful, m-a-s-t-e-r"

Her eyebrow twitched

"Hi I'm Alyce Labrineth, I'm sorry about a while ago I humbly apologize for my behavior"

"I understand, I understand, by the way, my name is Maori"

After a lengthy conversation about each other and since she was young, Maori left and headed downstairs leaving the three in the room

"So he's been with you all this time"

"yes he has…" she turned to Sebastian who stood there beside her. He turned to her and smiled lightly, she blushed and turned back around.

"Anyways….what happened to aumm- whats her name Miranda"

Alyce smiled

"I'm glad you brought that up, now would be a good time to ask you a question that has been on my chest for almost ten years now"

"What would that be" He leaned back in the chair, smoking the cigar as he crossed his leg

"How long were you waiting to tell me that you were paying Izabel's father to let her see me?"

"How-how did you find out?" He asked raising an eyebrow a little taken back by her sentence

"Miranda told me, also, paying her so much money to look after one child?"

He smiled

"You were such an odd little girl, quite unbelievable for you age, many nannies had taken the task but she stood the longest until she suddenly disappeared and I've never heard from her since"

"How odd, well, Izabell has become a regular visitor…are you still paying her father"

He exhaled the smoke.

"Maybe"

Alyce sighed.

"That can't possibly be the only reason you came here?"

"No, no it isn't, but are you aware of the case titled, the musical silencer?"

The cigar fell out his hand and his gritted his teeth

"What made you sign off the case? Why did you say it was personal, why did you keep it private-" everything was coming out demandingly, she wanted to get to te root, that was until…

"Why did you kill so many people""

Her eyes widened. _What-what! He knows!_

"Of course I could never let them find out that my own daughter was taking the lives of many!"

He stood up and straightened the robe.

Sebastian simply smiled. Of Course he knew it would come to this, everything felt right into place, it was just too obvious. But why was his master so surprise, she couldn't possibly be so oblivious to the proof-no-or maybe….she didn't want to believe, maybe she didn't want to tell herself that her father knew she was a murderer

"I knew you did it sweetheart"

His face expression changed and he looked away almost as if he was having a sad flashback

"…She said it would happen after all" he added in a matter of fact tone.

"She?"

Alyce looked up to her father.

"Yes, yes…your mother…your real mother"

"my-my really mother?" her voice softened. Of course she had come to meet her father and get to know him and confirm the situation, but she wasn't planning to hear anything about her real mother. As far as the family rumors go, it was said that she died while giving birth, and some said she died after…

"What…what was she like?"

Sebastian looked down at his master. She looked anxious and at the same time, so unbelievable…sad.

"You look…so much like her"

He walked up to her and gentle stroke her hair

"You have her hair, so soft and long….she had such a beautiful body, she was beyond beauty, she was wonderous, intelligent and at the same time…"

"at the same time?"

He smiled

"She was so scary" he looked away as he remembered flashbacks. His eyebrow twitching as a depressed aura gloomed over him.

"She was evil, mean, A DEMON!"

"Ha-ha kinda sounds like me" Alyce said remembering the faces of people after they met her, _maybe its the thinks i say to them_, she said in her mind.

"Well that's what you mean when then say to see and live with a person means two different things, but at the same time she was a wonderful woman, but she told me this would happen, she told me that you would do something like this, because after all, you were her daughter"

"How could she know that"

"A talent I guess. She was my first real love, and my first bride, she was my everything, my perfect little darling"

"Was? I see, you sentences are past tense, which means…" She looked down, so she did die after all, for a second there I thought…."Wait….how did she die"

He looked at her with a sad face

"When she was dying, she told me not to tell you of her death, but she did give me something to give you"

She immediately stood up

"Where is it?"

"my,my she told me when the time is right, then I should give it to you"

"Oh…so that's how it is"

"So….you should know that your case was reopened"

"I am aware of it; nonetheless I must go home now, since I received what I came here for"

"This detective…He's really good, plus, I've been blocking this case for 10 years now, I'm sorry, but I'm afraid my efforts won't last any longer"

"I know"

"That's why…I think it's best if you leave this town"

Sebastian was a little taken back, leave the town?, he wondered how his master would take this, yet, when he looked down, he only saw that straight expressionless face as usual. She didn't care, but then again, why would she, most of the people resented her since she was the family curse, but she didn't care about leaving this town nor might as well the country. If he was right, the only thing she cares about is her life including the fact of having him by her side, as long as she was comfortable, have people to torture and never alone….she was practically ok.

"I understand, but for now there are something's I need to take care of"

Sebastian opened the door and she stepped out. She was out of the manor and ready to step in her carriage when her father came back out standing on the balcony looking down at her with the cigar in his hand.

"I'm glad I got to see you"

"Yes….me too, I am happy I met my father"

"Your mother would have been proud"

"Well, I don't know her so-"

"Her name was Alycia Chambers"

Alyce looked up at him, she smiled

"Thank you"

It was about 15 minutes later they pulled up at the manor. She didn't even come out when someone pulled up in another carriage and knocked on her carriage door. Sebastian expression changed as the door opened to reveal the detective.

"What are you-"

"We have a problem" he said in a serious tone.

She sighed.

She turned to Sebastian, "Ready a table for us"

"Yes…my lady"

He went inside and disappeared behind the door.

The detective held he hand as she stepped out the carriage.

"Quite the ladies aren't you?"

"Didn't you say we have a problem?"

"Yes, yes"

The started the staircase up to the door.

"Miranda…it seems…she is disabled"

She paused as her hand reached over the silver knob. She pulled it to her chest and adjusted the gloves and then once again made an effort to open the door. Dlanor closed the door behind him and followed her as she made her way to the inside garden.

"This is a beautiful house"

"Thank you for using your sense of sight"

He chuckled

"As harsh as ever"

"Say as you wish"

She sat down after Sebastian had pulled out her chair and so did Dlanor.

Sebastian leaved shortly allowing the two to have a conversation.

"I presume your butler is gone?"

"Yes"

He took off the hat and rested it on the table along with the dark glasses he wore that he replaced with a more stylish clear lenses type.

Alyce eyes widened.

"Blonde?"

"Half"

He held out his hand in a formal manner as he stared at her with his yellow green eyes

"its better if you call me Ronald"

She looked in his eyes and then back to his hair. The front was blonde and the back was black, nice style. But now that she saw his face completely, she realized, how dangerously cute he was, but then again, he was only a mile away from Sebastian, still out of reach.

"Sorry to have had you tricked, I apologize"

"Tricked?"

"You see, this disguise I wear is not to draw attention to myself, same goes for the attitude"

"So you're not an asshole"

"No"

She sighed and twined her finger through her hair as she sat cross-legged

"So…why did you come to me out of all people?"

"That's because…I believe you are the one who did it to Miranda"

She giggled, "How preposterous, how can I make a human dumb"

"You can't, but probably you butler"

Her smile dropped, "He's just a butler"

"Fine…If you say so"

"But let me remind you, even if she's dumb…we still have other suspects"

"Other…suspects?"

He pulled from his pocket a comb and pulled it through the yellow-black hair. It reverted into a short sexy crimson red and his eyes changed to and dark red color.

"Now you must recognize me"

She sat up immediately and slammed her hands on the surface of the table.

"Nicholas Benjamin, Izabel's fiancé'"

Fire danced between the letters as the words came out her mouth

_That bloody wretch how dare you do that to Izzy_

"Yes, now….the suspect of the crime scene goes by the name The Musical Silencer"

_Her eyes narrowed at him, what is he getting at?_

"In every one of these crimes a song certain song was written on the killers' blood, hence the name…" he reverted his hair back to the yellow-black and his eyes changed into the yellow-green. "…now, these words are all the same never changed and seem to be a lullaby that only the killer knows." He sat up and walked over to Izabell who was itching with anger practically burning to rip his head off, "…so tell me…why does Izabell, know the lyrics of that song"

He walked pass her heading out the manor, he paused at the exit and turned back around to the fuming Alyce while he leaned against the door pane with a devious smile.

"I heard her singing it while she was brushing her hair, strange isn't it…now we will have to put her in custody and probably use force to get the answer out of her…poor Izzy"

A knife landed right on the door pane. She looked up from under the bags to see he wasn't there.

She marched out the garden to look around the manor.

* * *

Meanwhile

"What do you want?"

"It doesn't concern you…at least…not yet."

The yellow green eyes reverted back to black as he stepped in the carriage and rode off leaving Sebastian in the yard.

* * *

As he turned around he saw Alyce running down the stairs and towards him. Her glance firstly went to the back of the carriage exiting her yard through the huge entrance gates, then back to Sebastian who was looking at her.

"Get Izabell at this mansion now!"

* * *

_**Yo!**_

_**So if u realize i bought one of my favourites from Kuroshitsuji, Grell's apprentice, the shinigami Ronald, he is so so so cute!**_

_**Anyways i hope u enjoyed and just as a reminder please don't forget the adjective!**_

_**The quicker you review, the quicker i update. Look forward to your reviews!**_

_**Bye-bi**_


	10. She is Egregious

**_Hola! Chapter 10 is finally up and I hope u enjoy, still...I can't believe no one submitted an adjective...I however ended up choosing the verb Egregious...it means something that has to do with being outstandingly bad or in other words outrageous, but it kinda reflects the climax of this chapter since that what Alyce is practically like. I hope you enjoy and please guys leave a review._**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**She is...Egregious**

The doors of the Labyrinths' household opened wide and Izabell Carolines entered. Sebastian took her luggage after giving his words of welcome to the manor as he usually did and carried it while she trailed behind him as they ascended the stairs.

"So why did she call me here all of a sudden Sebastian?" She asked a little worried staring at the back of the raven haired butler.

Sebastian who was a couple of steps in front of her paused as he gave it a thought. Alyce had told him yesterday the reason Izabell immediately needed to be by her side and in her sight for the time being, but more over he knew that telling her might risk the chances of the truth being revealed.

"It turns out that since tomorrow is the special day, she wanted to have you over night, plus, you'll be the first to wish her happy birthday" he said looking around at her with his playful closed eye smile lightening the mood.

Her eyes widened with glee and she clasped her hands together, "Of course and I did buy her present already, why didn't I think of that, for a second there I thought it was an urgent matter." She said while giggling to herself

Sebastian turned back around. Good enough he had come up with an idea to postpone here suspicions for now, but nonetheless, he hoped Alyce would sort things out while she got a chance to speak with her today. For now he had to prepare for the party tomorrow and the arrangements to leave the town, better yet the county, as he remembered his conversation with Alyce.

* * *

"So what do you plan on doing my lady"

"Isn't it clear Sebastian" She said resting her chin in her hand as she signed the names on the invitation list. "I plan to leave the country…where should we go?" She turned to him as he poured the second cup of champagne to his worried master who was drinking her worries away, sulking in the night from her previous encounter with the detective.

"Anywhere is fine with me as long as you are content, my lady"

"Blah…I knew you were gonna say that" she whined. She whipped around with three strips of papers and held them up to Sebastian, "choose one" She said gleefully. He held back at first and then gave a sigh and choose the one in the middle. "What does it say?!" she said impatiently

"America my lady" he said to her

"Then America it is" She said with a bright smile turning around while humming to herself.

"And may I ask what of your company, the estate and Lady Izabell…"

She turned back around to him with a smile, "I have 278 estates posted in Northern America. The company's second running headquarters is also there acting as head estate for the labyrinth's head of the house as an emergency headquarter. As for this estate we will sell it to my highest bidder and use that money to build a smaller company to run second head in the new headquarters which will be in America"

He smiled at her idea

"Very well thought my lady. No one will suspect you to have a second running company under your second rate headquarters for emergency, but…what of Izabell?"

"Izabell, well of course…"

* * *

He turned the knob of his master's bedroom and opened the double doors. There she was, his master, standing in the center of the room. The light from the window shining into the room as she stood there. Her ponytails lightly fluttering in the air as she stood back turned to them in front of the mirror half-dressed. She was zipping the back of her dress. The pale soft skin was easily seen, today she wore no corset or any bra for all that matters. It was perfect his beautiful master, his lustful pleasure, his need, his-

She shot a glance over her shoulder, "there you are jackass, how long are you gonna make me stand here zipping this damn frock!"

He sighed…it was perfect….until she opened her mouth. If only…she spoke less and lost that attitude and was a bit more obedient when it came to her behavior. But then again those faulty flaws and those loose knots in her behaviour were the simple things that made her cuter and quite more appetizing. The soft delicate yet tainted and dark type of soul.

He walked up to her with a sigh and zipped up the rest of the dress. She turned to him and smiled. "How does it look?" It was a dark red dress with a v design in the center that started from her waist and came up to her cleavage. The cloth for the V was a rather black mesh material that showed her entire cleavage. It was dirty but at the same time said 'lady in red. Apart from the different material for the V the rest of the dress was in a red material. The corset was close-fitting but the waist down was loose, not banquet or ball type, but a comfortable frill that suited the occasion nicely. They were only going into the town.

He smiled and leaned over to her whispering in her ears "I hope you plan on letting me accompany you, for that is too revealing"

"I see, let me correct you, you **wish** you could accompany me, but I'm sorry, I don't need you to"

He frowned and leaned back recovering his straight posture. He wore a slight pout as he watched her gaze move from him to Izabell

"Come on Izzy, let's go on a little shopping spree,after all we're best friends forever, so let's do a girls out... that doesn't include **Trans genders or cross dressers**"

She walked pass him and held Izzy's hand who stammered over her words as she dashed glances at Sebastian while being pulled out of the room by Alyce.

"Su-sure...bye Sebastian" She waved and he bowed. He opened the glass door leading to the balcony and watched as the two stepped into the carriage and rode off to head into town.

He turned around pulling his sleeves up to his elbows and tugged on the hem of the gloves, stretching his fingers getting ready to work on the preparations and arrangement to leave, and the invitations to be delivered also the pre-preparations for food and decoration.

…..

"So what color do you plan to have your dress in Alyce Chan?"

"Hmm…let's see"

She scanned around the store wondering what her dress should be.

_I will not need Sebastian, that's why I personally left him. I need to be independent. I need to be a woman. Tomorrow I'll be eighteen so I need to learn how to stand on my own._

**30 seconds later**

"He he he he….So Sebastian," Alyce said twiddling the phone cord between her fingers, "Which color looks on me best again"

_Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhh in the end I had to call him!_

"It would be Purple my lady" Sebastian said over the phone line. He pulled the two side bangs back and held it down with a clip. He wore a white apron over his uniform as he leaned on the wall in the kitchen speaking to his master while he made the cake_, such a troublesome child, she can't even manage without me._

Alyce turned to the shop owner and Izabell in crocodile tears, "He said purple" she cried drawing out the words, her best friend came over to her patting her on the back, " Ma Ma don't worry, I'm sure you'll be soon independent to do things on your own" she grabbed Alyce in for a hug"

"Really" Alyce said looking up with puppy dog eyes

"Yes, yes, your all grown up and mature too, you have a really nice shape and a ripe chest!" she said giving her a thumbs up

"Your right! what more can i expect from my best friend" Alyce said in Chibi form to the Chibi Izabell who released her from the hug

" Best friends forever. High Five!" they said in unison jumping to slap each other hands. Unfortunately before Alyce good reach her she was repelled by the enormous boobs and landed face flat on the ground in nanoseconds

"Anou…Alyce chan" Izabell said to the kneeling Alyce crying with a depressed looming aura in the corner of the store.

They eventually left the shop with all the things they needed and stopped at a restaurant for tea.

It was time for Alyce to get serious and tell Izabell what needed to be done.

She took a sip from the tea, yep tea. She would die if Sebastian saw her drinking tea now, the only person who could have her drink it was no other than Izabell herself. She looked at Izabell as she sat before her. She was so young and really beautiful. To believe that she was already engaged was unimaginable, but what less can you expect from the Caroline household. Other from being one of the best noble family known for their caring attitude kindness and their great sense of humor and nice tender loving even for the strangers. A famous yet sad secret was behind the household like every other family. The labrynith's was that Alyce stood in the center of the family as the curse, the Caroline's however, was the knowing fact that they were famous for dying at young ages. Alyce despised it. As an outsider and also the higher up in the hierarchy she knew the truth about the elders of the Carolines. As soon as the maiden started her period, she was the runner up to be wed in order to grow the number of people in the family. The secret was however a disadvantage, but they wanted their blood to keep on running so they expanded and expanded. It was disgusting but Alyce at least did admit that through it all, there was pride. They only choose the best men for their daughters, nieces and cousins. They wanted them to have a child from both the wealthy and the worthy. She understood. She however shared the opposite secret, which Izabell was paired up with, was a fraud…and someone, that was in the same category as Sebastian, for out of the many things she concluded her theories with, one resolution remained….that the detective….was not human.

And so here she was with her best friend, almost seventeen, a suspect of a 10-year-old crime scene and also a friend to a serial killer. Alyce sighed as she finished the cup of tea. _Exactly what have I gotten you in Izabell?_

"You're tense" Izabell said drawing Alyce out of her thoughts

"I'm thinking"

"About what?"

"Something I need to speak to you about"

Izabell smiled, "If it's about my fiancé'… I already know" Alyce eyes widen

"I was aumm, what should I say…I don't really…like him to begin with" Alyce relaxed a bit, This was Izabell, this was the Izabell she truly knew, when the happiness was subtracted and her jovial and bouncy behavior was put aside, all that remained was her true nature. Izabell was down to earth; she was an observer and more than likely, quite intelligent. She despised the way of her own family secret. She believed in true love after all and she was quite easy to adapt to things but the way of the Carolines was just something she obviously despised. She didn't want to confront her family about it, especially her mother who had groomed and woven her into the special and admirable young lady she was, but the true nature of Izabell was the type of thing that made her become friends with Alyce. Actually Alyce was surprisingly the one who forced the friendship upon her. Alyce was the one who carried the friendship and the one who believed in it.

So knowing how Izabell really was and also the fact of how her characteristics fell into place nicely, this would make the situation…a lot easier.

"I see…well since I am clear on that, that's why I want you…to come to America with me."

The silence carried on for a while. The wide eyes Izabell staring at Alyce who exchanged her with that dead ass stare of hers.

"Why?"

"I'm, leaving the city"

"Why?"

"Actually, there's something I need to talk to you about…"

She gulped in ready to tell her best friend, the hidden secrets that she has shared with herself for some time now.

"Izabell, I am in a situation where I need to leave this town and practically this country, it's not a trip…it more like…a runaway. I can't leave you, no; I mean I **won't** leave you. You know I love you and I know that you aren't comfortable where you are now which makes the situation even easier, I just want you to come and stay with me, and we can start over in America.

"And what about my family, my mother my father, my younger brother…what about them?"

"W-well you can leave them, it's not like you liked them or anything"

"Alyce…."

"Plus, you don't love you fiancé', you said you believed in true loved right…so in America you can meet your real lover, the one you actually need.

"Alyce…"

"I mean come on Izabell…I need you by my side, I'm the only person you need. Izzy"

Izabell's hand slapped across her face as she leaned over the table. Alyce turned back around to look at the blonde.

"Listen to what you are saying Alyce chan" She said in a light tone but she sounded serious, "I must come with you…and I don't even know why your leaving? Apart from personal likes and dislikes about you, there's nothing else I know about you. What you like to do as a hobby and what you do in your free time, when it comes to those things I go blank on all those questions. I never know what you're thinking and you're very hard to read!"

Alyce was going to say something but she bit down on her lip. She was intending to let out something she might regret saying in front of her.

"But even, with those things, I still end up being drawn to you!" she stood there looking at her and then rolled her eyes. she flopped back into the chair with a 'sheesh'

Alyce was just looking at her with a blank expression,

"We need to talk about this another time"

"We don't have enough time…."

"What"

"I'm leaving day after tomorrow"

She sighed. Izabell looked out the window and then back at her best friend.

"You never told me…" she said changing the topic, "….how I looked without my ponytails"

"Eh…..ah-ummmm I actually liked the ponytails from when u were younger, but I do like your hair now."

"In that case…she leaned over and pulled the two clips out her hair and into hers placing the rich golden blond locks into two perfect ponytails, "How does it look?"

"Wow…it looks nice, it really fits you Izzy"

"So does your new style"

Izabell stared at Alyce's dark blue hair. A few strands over her shoulders as the rest of her hair nicely lying on her back

"To tell you the honest truth…I hated that promise. I really like pigtails but I rather myself wearing them more than you"

"Oh…I see"

"Well…we're not gonna drink tea the entire time, let go pick up Sebastian's gift"

"Oh yea, my little servant will love it"

They had picked up the gift and went back in a carriage. After a long conversation on their past memories the carriage stopped on that long road to the Labyrinth's manor.

"What happened?"

"I don't know?"

Alyce pulled the curtains to see the rain pouring down.

The carriage man told them he would stop here for a while to get the horses out the rain. He tied them to a tree as the rain poured down and Alyce and Izzy continued their conversation.

"I mean…remember when Miranda was supposed to give us milkshake"

"Yea, that lousy maid gave me a cup of ice and two strawberries and told me to have fun experimenting"

The busted out in laughter

"I wonder what happened to her. It was all over the paper yesterday that she suddenly got dumb when she was a suspect for a crime scene."

"Really" Alyce asked obliviously trying to hide the fact that she had something to do with it

"You know that reminds me to ask you something"

Alyce turned to Izabell. She was no longer laughing neither did she seem concerned instead she had that straight face that gave a thrill through Alyce skin.

"I was looking at my Fiancé's documents while he was bathing. As you know he's a detective and it turns out he's reopening the Musical Silencer case. I read the entire documentary so you can practically say I know much about the case now. What bothers me is that when he narrowed down the suspects due to different clues that had been showed that were not revealed ten years ago…he ended up with three suspects being the musical Silencer."

Alyce gave her a weary smile, "So, it's good to know that you're concerned with his work, but it's all in the pass let's just get over it"

"No, no, He's in the past…but the case isn't" Alyce looked at Izabell, she was half soaked, the ends of her pigtails damp and curly as one of them laid below her bosom. The tree didn't provide much cover and the rain was coming down harder. The ground was getting muddy and the man had decided to see if he could run to the mansion to have another carriage come for them.

"The first suspect, Sebastian Michealis…denied…He came when the killing ended. Although he was as a suspect since he has no citizenship record in this town, they knew nothing of him so he was marked as suspicious, but due to the proof of the time when crimes were committed, he was denied as the Musical Silencer"

_No, no let it be anyone except you Izabell please...stop...stop talking Izzy_

"The second Suspect, Izabell Carolines, of course i would know if I was the musical Silencer, but I'm not, hence forth I was denied. I was a suspect because I knew the lyrics to the musical Silencer's death note for all the people he had killed. The death note was hidden from everyone but over the past few years after the crime it was revealed little by little as people began spreading rumors, but unfortunately, on my side of the story, I learned that song…from you"

"Izabell stop, please, stop" Alyce stepped back a few steps and fell down into the mud.

"Third suspect….Alyce Labyrinth. Labeled as the towns curse. There are three reasons why you are suspected. One…your father himself, personally signed off the case due to reason that was also hidden labeled as 'personally issues', two, you resented this town so much that were you were cast a side on the outskirts and hence forth you grew a despicable behaviour to hate and torture anyone who crosses your path, and three….you are the source of that song, I learned it from you, the Musical Silencer knows it and the only person to escape him was Miranda who barely lives half a life. Of course because you're the curse that doesn't make you a suspect, but the fact that your father is involved built the suspicion that he might be covering for you!"

Izabell knelt on the ground and pinned down her hands.

"Tell me Alyce! Did you kill all those people? Did you murder those 137 people, did you? Did you!"

"Iz-"

"Don't lie to me, we're best friends, plus, all of a sudden you want to leave the town, all of a sudden you want to leave the country, you are the killer! Aren't you?!"

The tension was high the pain was souring and the guilt was quickly rushing in. every piece of the puzzle that she didn't want was falling into place. She didn't want to hear it especially from Izabell.

A grin dashed across Sebastian's face as he watched them from the tree above.

"Tell me!" Izabell screamed out her voice echoing along the long empty abandoned road.

"Are you the one? Are you! Are you! Are you!"

**"Yes!"**

The words came out, they finally did

A grin dashed across his face and he tilted his hand and turned around_, Oh…she finally gave in, and here I thought she would put up much of a fight. Well now that it's confirmed I can leave, plus, how long is her butler going to stay and watch her give in to guiltiness._

"Get off!" Alyce pushed the shaking Izabell off her and stood to her feet, she turned to Izabell who was soaked from head to toe and siting in the mud as the rain beat down heavily on them. Izabell was shaking in disbelief, her best friend, her only best friend, Alyce, Alyce Labyrinth, was the Musical Silencer.

"Are you disgusted, are you surprised, do you wish to avenge the people I've killed! Well guess what? there's no guilt, there's no pressure! And there is definitely no regret! I could give shit about those rotten out retched bastards who have become one with the dirt under my feet"

Izabell jumped to her feet and slapped her across her face sending her to the ground, "IS THAT HOW YOU FEEL! AFTER YOU MURDERED AND SLAUGHTERED THOSE PEOPLE, IS THAT HOW YOU FEEL ALYCE!"

She sent another punch on the girl beneath her

"That's inhumane! The way you kill, cutting off pieces of their bodies, using there blood to write that song whether on the ground or on the walls, that slaughter, that murder that's demonic retched and disgusting-"She landed flat opposite of Alyce.

"**What do you know about my pain!?"**

Alyce had kicked her in the stomach and then punched her in the face sending her sprawling through the air and landing on the ground.

"I kill, I slaughter! And I don't even know why! Do you think that I'm satisfied, for some strange reason I enjoy it, for some strange reason it pleases me!"

Sebastian's eyes narrowed on his master below, this would be a chance to reveal what the urge was, for all he knew she might unconsciously admit it here and now without even knowing

She continued, "The screams, the blood, they were my pleasure, MINES...you wanted to know what I did in my free time: Kill, you want to know what my hobby is: killing It's simply that simple. They drew me to them, filled with jealousy. They were filled with hate, passion and fear, all kind of things! And the taste, yes, I could feel it in their blood, they were no more than pawns no more than tools"

"Stop talking!"

"I enjoyed killing them a lot, I enjoyed murdering them, taking their lives, feeling them within me, and I could feel everything they felt…."

"Alyce stop!"

"….I don't regret it, why should I? it was my survival! Mines!"

"STOP!" She chucked off her and the two went tumbling in the mud

"It's not like you to say those things! So please Alyce… I beg of you, please stop saying those things…please" The tears welled up in her eyes. She began punching her deeper into the mud as Alyce looked up at her in shock as Izabell shaked her to and fro slamming her body in the mud as she sat on top of her

_Hmmmm, I guess I'll separate it now._

Sebastian jumped down and took hold of Izabell, "Please stop now my lady," she turned around and buried her face in his clothes, "Sebastian!" she cried out his name. Instead Sebastian watched his master who laid in the mud with that shocked expression on her face. She recovered quickly and sat up, "How troublesome" she said getting up and walking to the trunk of the tree to pick up the shopping bags that were dry

"My" she said exhausted, "…leave…take her out the rain and have her in a dry set of clothes. I can't afford having her catch a fever"

"Understood"_ so in the end she keeps her pride and recovered quickly….that's my master._

"Wait!" Izabell called out as Sebastian took her up and turned to head off before her, "Why are you doing this after I did that to you?"

Alyce who's back was turned to her turned around with a smile, "Because….we're best friends forever right?" Izabell's eyes widened.

Sebastian smiled and turned around and began walking off with the dumbstruck Izabell.

Alyce stood there in the pouring rain. Utterly alone, taking in everything that just happened. The only person she cared about, the very one and only other human she had made intimate contact with, found out she was something she greatly despised. The words she called her, the looks she gave her, they burned into her memory as she took up the bags.

_He's taking too long_

"My lady" Sebastian leaned over and took up the very last bag in his hand. She turned to him as he gave her one of his plain looks. It wasn't pity, it wasn't worry, neither was it concern. It was just his plain stare as he looked down on her while she looked up in his face.

The rain stopped and the sun pulled up from behind the clouds. Her gaze changed from him and towards the sky.

"What did you do?"

"I placed her in a sleep"

"I see…but why did you take so long"

"I was held back by washing your dress and hanging it to dry"

"Oh…"she replied nonchalantly.

( Note Sebastian is a demon henceforth things he do can't be done by human like having the ability to do things at insane speed and lifting unimaginable huge objects also the ability to sniff out any certain scent and also very intelligent and the ability to do impossible tasks for a human)

He picked her up in both hands and started walking down the long road this time at a normal pace since he knew she would rather it that way.

"You know…how long were you going to stay up there and watch?"

He smiled; _once again she outsmarted me, how cunning of my master_

"You never cease to amaze me in how you figure me out"

"You have a certain scent…and a certain aura, maybe it's because I've been around you too long, but I can easily pick up when you are around and when you've been in a certain area if go there" she said

He paused.

"Can you hurry and stop holding back"

"Yes…my lady"

She sat in front of the mirror to stare at her bruised purple jaw.

Sebastian gently sapped it with a warm towel.

"She should be awake any time now"

"I see…can you cover this for tomorrow….without makeup"

"With herbal treatment I can….she's here"

He walked over to the door and in walked Izabell in a long yellow nightwear. She had just waked from her sleep; it was just after 11 in the night. When Alyce had reached the mansion she had freshened up and dived in her bed. She never too long woke up and finished tending to her wound. Izabell pulled a chair in front of her and sat.

"I thought about it"

"….and…you want me to turn myself in?"

"No….Like I said, I thought about it"

Izabell sounded serious, a little worried but at the same time calmed and tranquil.

"You kill….because it's a part of you nature…I believe that this killing might originate…from a split personality"

She wanted to laugh, Alyce wanted to roll on the floor, but she mentally brushed it off and continued the straight face.

"I will go to America with you. That way we can also stop the killing"

"Your right, that's what Sebastian and I are trying to do now, find a way to stop my urges"

"I'm sure you'll find a way….but….I want to see something"

"What" Izabell leaned over and to Alyce surprise she raised the longer side of the bang revealing the eye with the glowing purple contract

"It was only a glimpse when we were fighting, but now I see that it's real"

She leaned back over and sat in the chair, "I need you to spill and about Sebastian…I know something is not right here, so lay the facts and make them straight"

About half an hour had passed as Alyce sat and explained that Sebastian was in fact a demon that she had bonded a contract with, also the fact that he was to consume her soul after she received all the pleasure she wanted and that she had fallen in love with him. She told Izzy that her ex fiancé' is actually a different person and that in her theory that he has some weird connection towards Sebastian.

"How do you know that?"

"He showed me his eyes, and I don't need any other proof than that…plus he has a peculiar scent, not like Sebastian's, but instead one that disgusts me more than anything ever."

The silence pulled on for about 15 minutes, _what else I should tell her and what else should_ I say.

"I love you"

Izabell turned to her friend who spluttered those words. She lightly blushed and smiled as she looked at her flustered friend.

She leaned over and kissed her on her head

"My best friend is a killer. She also sold her soul and she's also in love with a demon. Of course she's a mess and she practically weird but then again I love her too" She returned her hug and kissed her once again, "Happy birthday" Alyce eyes dashed o the clock on the wall, _12:01 right on time._

The part was fantastic. Alyce wore her purple gown, beautifully embroidered with black lasers and black designs. She was more than beautiful, more than exquisite. The party was huge as she celebrated her birthday and it pulled on from midday and into the kiss of the night.

She looked in the gift packed guest room. She had told Sebastian to meet her here 5 minutes ago when he was downstairs. She looked in the glass at her gift from Izzy. It was a pair of purple moonlight pearled earing with a matching necklace that went perfect with her dress. Her hair was carried back nicely into a neat bun with a spiral curl at the front that ended right at her shoulder. She wore black gloves embroidered with purple lacers and on her bottom lip a dark violent lipstick with a light shade of purple black eye shadow.

"Admiring your everyday beauty"

She turned around to see Sebastian looking at her. He stood there in his black tux, purple vest and purple tie. That was her birthday present she wanted from him. She wanted him…to not be her butler. For just this one day, to be her mate, her love and her partner. She blushed as he smiled at her looking too handsome to be real.

"You summoned me" He said, refusing to bow since she had purposely ordered him not to carry out any sort of butler service. She had ordered maids to do the work today. She didn't want him lifting a finger.

"I wanted to give you a present"

His eyes widened.

"You see, I don't know when you were born and neither do I know what month of the year that is, but from now on I want to share my birthday with you."

He smiled. She then went into the closet and walked with her back turned to him, what was she hiding….his present?

"That's why for your birthday present, you get him! Tada!"

She turned around raising the fluffy white kitten in front of him with a red bow around his neck.

Sebastian's face was priceless, a light shade of pink on his cheeks as she could almost hear his heart slowing in pace as he exchanged stares with the small fluffy animal

"…"

"…"

"…"

_Meow_

He gasped and took it in his hands. It was perfect, this was the first time he had ever received a present.

"I figured you like them. "

Remember that Claude incident. The reason Alyce ended up in that situation was no other than because of course…Sebastian was paying attention to the animal section at the festival at the cats being adopted by random owners.

"I don't know what you plan to name him-"

"Allen"

"Allen?"

"His name starts with A just like yours"

She lightly blushed, "Y-yea"

"Well I'll go put him away for now…"

He said suspiciously walking away

"And by away do you mean somewhere safe…or my basement with the rest of your collection of one thousand three hundred and forty-nine unowned cats

"You wrong…Allen makes fifty, and one for an owned cat"

She sighed. She marched off to her room. The night was coming down and the people had finally left. She was relieved. No more holding back. She was at the edge of her limit, she wanted to kill, she needed to kill, and she had to kill. She quickly undressed herself and pulled the sheet over her head after putting on her nightgown.

It wouldn't hurt to kill right; I'm leaving this town anyways so it wouldn't hurt to kill a few people…right?"

Sebastian turned into the main hall as he made his way to his master's room

"Sebby-chan"

He turned around to see his master sleep drunken best friend, she was searching the wall for the door knob, and by that I meant…the wall.

He smiled and guided her to the open doorway and rested her on the bed. He was about to leave when she held on to his clothes. He turned to her

"Alyce told me…you seem uneasy"

"Excuse me lady Izabell?"

"You are in a contract with her aren't you?"

"Y-yes" he said recalling Alyce telling him that she had told Izabell everything

"Well…I know that in the end you will have her soul…but right now…you want her…don't you?"

His eyes widened.

"How do you know that?"

"I might be just a human, but I do have sense…the way you look at her, that burning passion, that intense feeling of wanting her"

"Yes," he said admiringly, "I want to consume her, I am out of patience"

Izabell laughed and patted him on the head several times

"Baka baka baka! You haven't even realized it yet. You've grown so accustomed to her, you became so lenient with her, you and her have been side by side so long….you believe that you're having the urge to consume her, don't be stupid, the truth is…you don't want to consume her because you want her, you want her….because you're in love with her, that urge isn't for her soul, it's the urge of love...the madness of wanting her, simple symptoms...of being madly in love"

His eyes widen, his heart skipped two beats, and the air around him froze as he kneeled there at the bed beside the half conscious Izabell.

"Are you sure?" He said turning to her but she was already asleep. He smiled and got on both feet and closed the door behind him, the word played through his mind like a song, over and over and over. Maybe the actual fact was…what she had said…was practically true

He was in love with Alyce

"He opened the door to his master's room and saw her standing on the balcony in her silk knee-length dress.

He pulled off the jacket and loosened the tie.

So the actual truth was he loved her, the actual truth was that he didn't want her soul but instead…her. Her body, her love, her smile...her heart.

He held her waist and turned her towards him.

"What wrong" she asked him. Her voice soft as she stared at him wrapping her hands around his body

"I realized something"

"What"

"That I might be in love with you"

She giggled in response and he smiled. She was beautiful tonight, but it was different that he had come to find her gazing from her balcony at the woods that lead to that long road and then into town, but beyond that was the moon that was behind the mountains. He pulled the few strands of dancing hair in the gentle night breeze behind her ears to fall in line with the loose blue hair.

"I love you too...but, I'll be retiring early for the night" she replied looking up at Sebastian.

He held her chin up to his face as he leaned over giving her a teasing smile, his lips breath space away from hers

"I'm afraid I can't allow you to do so...Alyce"

* * *

_**My best chapter ever...I mean i loved this one so much, I'm sorry if there is any grammatical errors, but please over look it. I am kindly asking yo to leave a review, please fellow readers...leave a review. I know its long, ( like 6500 fricking words) but like i said, please review...and don't forget to leave an adjective in the review. I look forward to them and hope u enjoy! the more the reviews the quicker it updates. What happens next...will leave you jaw dropped, after all...Alyce needs to get rid of that urge. Well anywayz anywayz review review review^^**_


	11. She is Fugitive

**_Chapter Eleven yea! actually boooooooo one last chapter left-well-maybe...there is a poll on my profile on whether or not i should continue forbidden tainted love, hmmm, should I? well let me know by answering the poll. Thank You Sakoray for giving me a adjective I think fugitive means a person in hiding or running away, and this practically fits the chapter since Alyce actually is running away from the truth in the end. You'll see once u read, but anywayz i really hope you enjoy and oh yea. Remember that thing i was posting up about read ma fic tainted cross, i t was changed to Bloody Elegance and i hope u guys at least check it out but blah blah i need u guys to read since this chap will throw you off your seat_**

* * *

_**Chapter 11**_

_**She is... Fugitive**_

Alyce eyes slowly opened as she found herself face to face with the sleeping Sebastian. He was so cute! Those long lashes and soft lips as a few black strands of hair fell over his face tickling his nose. Alyce smiled and sat up in the bed, the sheet fell of her shoulders to reveal her state after sleeping with Sebastian after she had just turned 18.

She frowned.

_WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NOTHING HAPPENED_

She looked at her silky white nightwear; her purple laced underwear and matching bra printing out. The navy blue hair lying on her back and her face (thankfully) free from makeup. _It seems that Sebastian had given me a bath before I went to sleep, but wait…when did I fall asleep? _She didn't know and she didn't care all that she knew was last night she made out with Sebastian in the bed, that's all. Maybe this would be a nice time to show off to Izabell.

As she made her way down the hall she recalled the previous night. Izabell had given her a toast about her being the best and only person in the world and also gave side comment _' what can I say, if she was a boy, we'd be in bed right now_' Alyce eyebrow twitched_, that part wasn't needed_, she said to herself as she reached Izabell's door.

* * *

Sebastian's eyes opened and he sat up in the bed glancing around the room looking for Alyce. He sat there in shock as the previous night slumbered through his mind. He was sitting there kissing her. How wonderful it was. Those soft honey-sweetened lips, untouched and damp, they were his for the ongoing night. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him as she sat on top of him while they were at the edge of the bed. Damn this was perfect. But now even though he confirmed that he loved her and that it was her he wanted, confessing your feelings cannot restrain a demons hunger. He wanted her…at least some of her, just for the time being, just for the moment. He carried his hand up her cheek and carried his finger across her closed eyelid as he kissed her….if I can just loosen the contract a little, and taste her soul and then return it to normal. He couldn't wait any longer. He spun her around slamming her body on the bed and went on top of her restraining her from moving.

"Sebas-"

"Forgive me…"

He bit down on his lip on what he was about to do….but with all his patience drawn out how was he supposed to hold out any longer. His previous master was delicious; his patience for him lasted only three years. And here he was going on for a decade, of course he couldn't hold out any longer. He placed his hand over her mouth to muffle the screams as the pain increased.

Finally he had found a loop hole in the contract now he just had to-

"…"

She wasn't…breathing

"Alyce?"

He looked at her. Her eyes were half lidded. No gleams not even a blink just sudden stillness, until…until…he felt her hand hold his shoulder. Before he could blink he was maneuvered to the bottom and she was on top of him, but now before he could think of that there was something else bothering him….why was his shoulder….dislocated.

* * *

Alyce turned the knob and opened the door with a close eye smile.

"Izzy…guess who had the time of their life last night"

"Izzy..."

She opened her eyes

* * *

Sebastian immediately flung the room door opened, just as he was dressing in his uniform, and in no time reached the hall downstairs at Izabell's door, he stepped through the door way to see Alyce on the ground vomiting. He made another step but to his surprise looked down to see his foot in the red crimson liquid. He looked up to see the massacre in front of him.

On the wide cream wall in front of them hanging by both hands using a knife was the corpse of Izabell Carolines. Two knives kept her body a good height from off the floor. Her chest to her torso ripped apart as her body belongings laid splattered on the ground. A liver, intestines and a pair of lungs. The yellow dress ripped apart and drenched in blood. The amount of blood loss was proved in the room. The ceiling was dripping wet and the blood had been spayed across the bed and on the bed columns and on the wall paintings. The blood had dripped from the corpse and formed a puddle beneath that stretched all the way the doorway. One would say the room was wonderfully decorated in the crimson liquid. The death was fresh probably about six to five hours earlier. Not only that the corpse didn't all that stink and the blood was dried. But the message was still dripping and running down the wall:

_~Black and red are the colors of my heart~_

_~Deep dark blue is the color of my sky~_

_~Black and red are the colors of my eyes~_

_~But in this dark blue world I don't know why? ~_

Those words, every single one of them, were the lyrics to the musical silencer's case. He looked at it, right after the 'why' used as the period of the question mark her heart that was stabbed there with a table knife. The air was drenched in blood and the sight was unbelievable but nonetheless he was upset and he knew who did this and surprisingly hit the most, his mind pondered on what to do first, attend to his master or get rid of the mess, as much as he wanted to be by her side, protecting the fact that she had done this was one of the things that needed to be done-

"It wasn't me", He heard her mumble from her cries

He looked down at her on all fours as she wiped the corner of her mouth.

"Someone impersonated me, I spent the entire night with you, we were safe nothing happened! I was by your side the entire time!" She protested looking around at him

"Y-you mean you don't remember?"

Her eyebrows furrowed and she replied in a high pitch tone, "Remember what?"

He shrugged his shoulder to make sure that he remembered right, there was a slight pain which due to small injuries like that for a demon healed quickly but the fact that it happened clearly stated that…it happened. _So why doesn't she remember, does she not want to remember, does she not want to label herself as the criminal?_

"Should I clean it?"

"No" she replied quickly. Just then there was a knock on the door. She turned to him expectedly and he turned to walk off. He was barely out the door way when he felt her tug on to his clothes, he turned to her to see her looking up at him a little pale and weak,

"I'm coming with you" She said with wobbly lips as she held on to him as tight as she could.

Sebastian turned the knob and to his surprise in the courtyard stood a large crowd of people including the detective who was right in front of them who seemed to be the one who knocked the door.

There were a couple shouting coming from the crowd as they held spares and sticks in their hands as they formed a mob on the Labyrinths estate's ground. The detective quieted the mob and turned to the two in front of him.

"What do you want" She asked him as she remained her grip on Sebastian.

He looked down on her and then looked back up with a smile. A police officer pushed his way through the two at the doorway and went inside the house starting their search

"It's my nightwear, a regular woman's clothing" she said lowering the tension

"Oh…and is it regular to have blood on it" the detective asked raising an eyebrow

She gritted her teeth, "Izabell is dead, you said you'd find that Musical Silencer but he attacked again **in my house**" she said narrowing her eye on him

"You speak as if it's in a person's POV; the musical silencer is right here before my eyes!"

The crowd shouted as they heard the last part of the sentence raising their forks and spare in protest. A police officer came out the house gave a glance to Alyce in disgust and then whispered something in the detective's ears. He frowned and nodded and then looked back up to Alyce

"Alyce Labyrinth…you are guilty of killing 137 people and also Izabell Carolines"

Her eyes widen as he pulled her arm ready to place the handcuff on,_ I guess this is it, it was what Izabell wanted after all, for me to turn myself in, for you I'll do this Izzy you are after all my only Friend._

"It seems you have misjudged the situation" Sebastian said intervening

_Sebastian, there's nothing you can do…even though I know I didn't kill Izabell, I did kill the others and they have proof._

"Alyce is not the murderer"

"_Oh~"_ Ronald raised an eyebrow

"I…Sebastian Michealis had personally threatened the Labyrinths family to allow me stay at their manor. I had framed lady Labyrinth as the musical Silencer when I was the one from the shadows killing those people. Her father was going to have me killed but to save myself I held his daughter captive in having him believe that if he let any word loose his daughter and the rest of the town's people would end up like the people I've killed. To protect you all he framed himself as being suspicious in signing off the case under 'personal issues'. After receiving news that the case had been reopened I was threatened again to be found out so to remind sir labyrinth about that bet we had made instead of killing his daughter I murdered the closet person to her; her best friend last night, and have him aware that if the case got any more serious it would be his daughter instead."

The crowd gasped at his confession and then roared in anger for him to be prostituted. Alyce stared in horror, _he-he had just covered for me…even though I actually am-_

"Then take him away" Ronald ordered to the cops who began chaining his hand.

Alyce ran to him and stopped them. Of course it would look bad if she did anything intimate.

It was the last option and the only thing that came to mind…but it had to be done.

She slapped him across the face and held his collar and pulled him up to her as she whispered in his ears.

"Thank you so much….I won't let you stay in there long…but please do not retaliate and stick to that story…please wait for me I'll be by your side soon…after all…that's what lovers do_…right_?" She pushed him on the ground and walked past him. It was just a brief 5 seconds and barely audible for a walk by sentence, but through his grin and under the shouting, she could hear:

"Yes….my lady"

She stood at the door and watched as he left in the carriage. She also watched as they left her house with the corpse. A minute had barely past and she found herself at the doorstep vomiting. It wasn't her first corpse, it wasn't the first time she'd seen so much blood, but the only reason she was vomiting, was because this was Izabell. She lousy walked up the steps of her manor as the flashbacks came in little by little, especially that one, the day she met….Izabell Carolines.

* * *

She was sitting in her room drawing on the paper when the nanny knocked on the door.

"Alyce…I have someone I want you to meet" Alyce looked at the door way to see a blonde girl with two pigtails and a flustered face.

"I-I-I-I'm Izabell Carolines…a pleasure to meet you!" she said with a bow nervously while fidgeting, _oh no...I need to be as kind as possible, papa sat she was the soon to be head of the house of the higher ups, that means, i must have to utmost respect for her_

Alyce eyes gleamed with awe, she was so small, so weak so defenseless but at the same time she felt that urge to protect that little girl, to protect her new interest

"You're so weak"

"Huh"

Alyce smiled and repeated herself, "I said your weak, also…you can easily break" the 5 year old exchanged stares with the blue eyed blonde

"I-I"

Alyce walked up to her;" its ok, I will protect you, even though you're so weak" Alyce had fallen for the adorable girl. She had pledged to protect for from any evil person, but even at that age, what Izabell didn't know, was that she was in the hands of the worst.

* * *

Alyce sat in the tub of water. She needed to rescue Sebastian; she told him she would be there. She made a promise with him, she didn't want to see him die, she didn't want to see him hurt, and she didn't want anything to happen…to the person she loved. She already lost Izabell….so she wasn't willing to lose Sebastian.

She carried her finger across her lip; there was no doubt about it. She knew she was kissing him last night, she knew she had spent the night with him, so how did the musical silencer strike again. She was the musical Silencer, she was the murderer, so how could she kill her best friend that she shared so many memories with, if she can't even recalled when she killed her.

**Meanwhile**

Sebastian smiled as he sat in the carriage on their way to the jail in the city. Ronald was looking out the window and switched his gaze back to the demon.

"Oh…my apologizes" He took off the hat to reveal the half blonde and black hair and switched his glasses as he stared at Sebastian with the yellow-green eyes.

"You must remember me"

"Yes I do, now, how about you explain why you are wearing a disguise"

"Well, the higher ups wanted this case to be solved and so they agreed, since it was chaos in the human world pertaining to the case,Why don't have the issue both solved in both dimensions"

"So they dressed you as a dog to pretend like a fool and act accordingly I presume?"

He frowned

"Well….I guess I'm not much of an actor, maybe they should have used Grell instead~" he said getting back at the raven haired Demon.

Sebastian's eyebrow twitched,_ not that fool._

Ronald took out the small black book, "I must assure you that I am aware that you are not the Musical Silencer"

"Then why did you take me?"

"What can I say; you are also a threat to our world so why not kill you and end it"

"Kill me….I'm sure you're aware that a thought like that is impossible"

"Yes it is, but after your master ordered you not to do anything, it is…" He said closing the book, "and you must obey your master's order, don't you"

Sebastian gritted his teeth.

Ronald immediately brushed off the serious mode, "Anyways it doesn't matter….she is going to die today anyways"

Sebastian expression changed into a serious one..._what did he just say_

Alyce pulled up the sleeve and zipped the side of her dress. She took one last glance outside to see the cloudy sky and immediately decided to bring her umbrella. She was halfway down the staircase when she stepped on the hem of her dress and tripped. The umbrella flew out her hand and down she went tumbling. She fell on her back and opens her eyes. In less than a second she rolled and dogdged the landing umbrella that made a nice lading into the ground where her head was. She sighed in relief..._pfft death trying to get me?...your a thousand years early_

She opened the door to see the rain beginning to fall. _If Sebastian was here he would have gotten me a carriage, but no, he wasn't here…just me myself and I, the lonely trio._ She opened the umbrella and began walking through the entrance of the labyrinth's manor. She began walking down that long lonely road.

_Somehow, the first thing I need to do is to reach my father's house and then, after that, I go and get Sebastian._

_And after that?_ A voice asked in the back of her mind

_And after that we go to America_, she said assumingly replying to the question. She continued walking in the falling ran and in no time was almost off that road and heading to her father's house direction, until…she saw that tree.

Day before yesterday flashed in front her eyes. Her fight with Izabell and when she confessed she was a murderer. She then realized that even after that, Izabell still remained by her side as if she never said anything and they didn't have a fight, so that what true friends are? That's what it means to have a really good friend…and here she was saying to her that they would be best friends forever, it seems like that time…doesn't even exist.

She sat down in the couch waiting for her father to come, according to the maid, she said he was just finishing lunch so he would be here any minute. At the edge of her patience she got up and started looking around the room, there was a nothing more than a bookshelf a small desk with chairs for two. It wasn't a small room but big enough for one person, more like a personal study, but that aside she didn't come to observe, she came to find a way to get Sebastian out of custody and have both of them out the country by nightfall.

"I heard"

She turned around to come face to face with her sadden father.

"It seems that Izabell has passed away" he said finishing his sentence.

"Yes" she replied holding her head down, _when u put it that way…_

"According to the reports it's the work of the Musical Silencer, but why Alyce…would you kill her, I thought she was precious to you"

"She was!" she said releasing the anger, "and I didn't kill her!"

He closed the door behind him and sat down; she followed him resting her face in her hands.

"I know I didn't kill her, I know it more than anything! No matter how you put it-"

"-you murdered you friend" he said finishing her sentence in a monotone voice making it sound as if it was what she was about to say.

"Why are you saying that?"

He sighed and lit his cigar, "No matter how I face it Alycia was right after all" he said sounding almost defeated

"Alycia? why are you bringing my mother into this…she has nothing to do with this!"

He released the smoke in his mouth and smiled at her, "you are mistaken, and she has everything to do with this"

Alyce went quiet for a while, staring at her father as he smoked his cigar, she gulped in the confidence and misunderstanding and finally said the words on her chest, "What do you mean by that, and I need you to explain my mother to me" She folded her hands crossed her chest and gave him a narrow stare

"Firstly let me say that you are the one who killed you friend, no one did it…but you, secondly…your mother has everything to do with this, because you mother after all predicted that this may happen?"

"Predicted? What are you saying?"

"Quiet…and listen to me….Your mother….was not human"

The words shocked her more than the fact. Her mother…wasn't human….then what the hell, _what-what does that mean_

"And that butler you walk around with….he's a demon…isn't he?"

She tensed," how do you know?"

"When I was 18 on a trip with my parents I first handily witnessed my mother and father along with my unborn twin sisters, murdered by a demon. I know you should be amazed, and probably fall into a nightmare after seeing the true form of a demon. But after that demon saw me, she changed back into her form and walked up to me…She was unbelievable beautiful, so pure and so priceless, to be something so tainted and indescribable disgusting. But the moment I saw her face the moment I heard her voice I realized that something had happen that I immediately pushed aside…the fact that I'd fallen in love with her"

"In love?"

"Of course it would be wrong to love someone who murdered your family, but when I saw her I looked over it and pretended it didn't happen. I kept on reminding myself not to love her, not to think of her, to destroy those feelings for her, but no matter how hard I tried, we ended up meeting in several places, we ended up witnessing each other sometimes. I didn't want it that way, at first I thought it was coincidence, but then I realized…that it was destiny." He rested the cigar on the table and hot u and leaned against the bookshelf. "In others eyes she was a famous woman known for her beauty and her factories and products, but only in my eyes she was known for being a demon, a creature from hell, a human's nightmare. I thought she was boastful, I thought she was wicked, I thought she was retched and full of pride, but the only pride she held, was the fact of being a demon, I realized that I was wrong…on that one day we spoke to each other. It was May 12 and I was in Paris enjoying the celebration of landing over a thousand estates in the urban areas. I met her after returning to my hotel room. I was 37 at that time and I had grown out the hatred I held for her. She offered a drink at the bar and we spoke the night away. I realized that in fact, she was tired of both worlds, she thought the human world would be fun but realized without materialistic things she couldn't get the pleasure she wanted. The love would wither away because she was ages older than the men she married and while she didn't aged a day, they would turn to dust and become one with the earth. She told me she made a pledge to leave the world and everything behind since the life was too boring and her days were beginning to weigh on her"

"So she wanted to die"

"Exactly, but I was already in love with her, I decided as I sat there drinking with her that maybe we won't get a chance like this, so, I confessed"

"You mean you told her how you felt"

"Yes, she laughed, I will never forget that laugh. She looked at me with those dark crimson eyes and made a deal. I had told her how much I adored her relentless of her past and what she was and also what she did to my family. When she murdered them I thought the look on her face would be of thrill, would be of pleasure…of satisfaction, but instead, as she killed, she was sad, she frowned, she never seemed to enjoy what she did. She simply hated the fact that she was killing the very thing she was fond of for her survival. Although she pitied us for having such short lived lives, she stated that we always seemed to surprise her, she never knows what we're actually thinking and a few times we are quite unpredictable."

"So what was the deal" Alyce asked completely drawn in in the story.

"The deal was to have one of her own….she loved humans, she treasured them, but they always wither away…and their life span was so short, so she asked me if I would grant her the chance, of having a human child…which was you"

They exchanged stares as she looked at him, _so that how….I came along_

"When she found out she was pregnant, that's when unwanted people, got involved."

"Unwanted people"

"The name….Is shinigami"

**Meanwhile..**

"May I ask you, where are you taking me?" Sebastian said a little concern since they have been walking in pitch black for about fifteen minutes now when it was broad daylight

"We are taking you to a show" Ronald replied turning Sebastian as he walked through the dark hallway the chains rattling on the ground

"I do not wish to watch a show" Sebastian said with a straight face

"Oh…don't worry, you want be watching anything, cause you will be the main character.

**Back at the mansion**

"Shinigami?"

"Yes, when they realized that a half human half demon was going to be born, they decided to kill you along with your mother."

"Why"

"The rule of a shinigami is to judge a human's life and decide whether they can carry on or not at the time of their death at a given place and allotted time, but unfortunately, for a role like that to be played, it wasn't done perfectly, time after time the persons who were set to die, before the shinigami could reach there, their souls were taking by demons"

"So demons were their enemy"

"Exactly…Alycia told me everything about it and it seems she was aware of the risk she was taking, that's when she told me the part I didn't want to hear, the part that stroke me the most the part that was unbelievable"

He paused for the moment and then looked back up at Alyce, "The fact that you only possessed two things"

"That I possessed…two things?"

Alyce pulled her dress up to her knee as she ran out the carriage and to the prosecution arena. She hoped she'd at least make it, that she at least wasn't late, she flashed a glance at the time on the building: it was just 5:50, ten minutes to the sunset hour (sunset hour in those days were referred to the time that a person who is to be prosecuted was killed. It was believed that such act was portrayed due to the death of Jesus Christ in that era). She pulled the doors with all her might to enter the ceremony of the persecution but they were shut. She'd have to take the back door that was the only way she could get there.

Even now she was at lost at what was actually happening, she couldn't believe it and it was incomprehensible for the poor Alyce to accept as reality. As she turned the corner she stopped in a corer and vomited. _shit...I don't feel so good_

_**back to **_**_Sebastian_**

She blocked a couple guards and made her way to a sealed off door, this must lead to the courtyard. She looked on the watch in her hand, 3 minutes to, any minute now he would be killed. She needed to make it there. He lifted the board that blocked off the door with all her might. It was unbelievingly heavy.

"Aren't you supposed to behead me with a regular axe or sword?" He said in his forced leant over position. He was placed in front t of thousands, probably the entire towns' people. It was the public prostitution of the musical silencer that had killed so many people. They roared and shouted for him to be beheaded immediately from their chairs in the huge arena. He second guessed, this was more than towns' people.

But where was Alyce he couldn't move he couldn't do anything, he was ordered to remain calm, ordered not to retaliate, ordered under drastic measures to not do anything, so he had to follow orders.

"Oh, this baby right here" Ranold said raising the huge shiny axe in the air, "It was personally sent by the higher ups to kill you, its a new deathsynthe and can you believe it, but I'm the first on to use it, seems like they trust me" he said flashing the golden hair out of his face as it blew a little in the open air.

"Well…5:59, say good bye to this world Sebastian MI-"

"**Stop!"**

He turned around to see the panting Alyce on the prostitution ground, he stood up straight resting his hand on his waist and turned around directly to her, the crowd went silent as they watched the labyrinth's curse take place on the field.

She looked up completely tired panting in distress as she saw Sebastian staring at her.

"Your wish…my lady"

she gulped in and stood up straight. "Defeat that asshole and take my soul, **now"** He pouted and then smiled

"Yes…my lady"

Sebastian easily busted out he chains and turned to hit Ronald who had already dodged. Now the fight had begun, the audience had gone into a roar of panic as they watched the two fights and quickly rushed out the arena pushing and rushing out the building.

Alyce eventually fell to her knees as she watched them fighting as her vision began getting blurry, the conversation with her father then came rushing back as she took her last breaths.

"Alycia told me everything about it and it seems she was aware of the risk she was talking, that's when she told me the part I didn't want to hear, the part that stroke me the most the part that was unbelievable….the fact that you possessed two things"

"Two things"

"Yes...That you got the ability to maintain a human form, and also the chance to possess half a human soul"

Her eyes widened in response

"Are you saying that…?"

"Yes"

She rose from the chair as it fell behind her, her father came and held her up as she was about to stumble,

"With the possession of your true soul which is that of a demon, you killed those people relentlessly, because that was your only way to survive, you only killed your best friend, because as you grew older that urge got stronger and you lost your grip on your sanity on what you wanted and did not want to murder"

"But-but what about Sebastian"

"You couldn't defeat him, and neither can you have a demon's soul, that's why you went after the closet human next to you"

She could hear the pain in his voice as he held her shaking body in his arms.

"That's why I placed you far from the people, so that you wouldn't kill them" he was crying, "I was told to kill you after your mother disappeared after having you. When I went in the room…all I saw was you on the bed with a large amount of blood around you, so people said you were a curse, your mother was nowhere to be found and here you were with this hidden secret that even you weren't aware of"

The tears rolled down her cheeks

"Alycia told me you would kill; she told me you would be hunted"

"Hunted?" she pulled out of his hug looking up at him while sniffing. She wiped her nose and dried her tears

"That detective…he's going to kill Sebastian…plus that man…is a shinigami"

"I have to leave now!"

She dashed out the room but he caught her arm, " Before you go...there's something else"

...

"Aren't you going to go to your master?"

"After I accomplish the first order" he replied dodging his death scythe

"Well let me ask…which master that would be"

Sebastian eyes widened.

Ronald landed gracefully on the railings and so did Sebastian on a chair in the audience section. He took a glance in his little black book and then back at his watch as he statched the book way in his jacket,

"Like I said she would die today…"

He began to re quote, "Six o' nine, Alyce Labyrinth also the Musical Silencer, dies from a heart attack in the Prosecution Arena on the prosecution grounds."

Sebastian eyes widen and he took out his watch, 6:o7 and fifty eight minutes. He looked back up to see no Ronald and then back to his master. he immediately rushed towards her

**Alyce POV**

She could feel it somewhere in her body, the pain increasing, heart rate slowing, somehow she knew, she was at her end. She rathered to die a human

As her eyes closed she could see Sebastian coming towards her

_...Yes_

_Yes..._

_...Consume my soul..._

_I rather die a human..._

_Than the true demon I am within..._

* * *

**_Ok ok so i hope you enjoyed, damn i can't believe it i have one chapter left ;( and it was the other day some new AlyceXsebby thoughts came in ma head u know, Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh i don't wanna end it but its all up to whether or not you guys enjoy it, please let me know by doing the poll or u can Pm me or even put it in the review, but i kinda rather the poll since I'll just sort it out with a vote. Please review and i hope u enjoy oh yea i forgot i said she was being Fugitive in the end. Obviously she gave Sebbu-Chan the order caz she realized she was slowly turning into a demon and she rather to die a human than turning into the thing she despised, next chap is gonna be so funny in the beginning i started it already but i mean its awesome_**

**_Please Review..._**

**_Universal Sweetheart_**


	12. She is My Forbidden Tainted Love

**_Yo ho ho ho waz up, Universal here again big up to di Olympics gwaan Usain mi yute straight forward mi seh. Ok that had to be done, god luck to anyone who, by reading that, finds out which country I'm from, i just had to rate Usain i mean he's the fatest man on earth, lol, well maybe not, after witnessing my uncle running to get on time to burger king...no...i don't think he is. lol. Anywayz ppl the last chapter. I'm reallly glad i completed it this is my first completed work and i am more than Happy! Before i start let me say there is a sequel for Forbidden Tainted Love called Forbidden Tainted Love, growing destruction, that speaks about the 10 year period of Alyce vs Sebastian pulling pranks on each other to admit defeat, its really funny so far and i hope to have fans fromn FTL checking it out, its really short and so will be the chaps so i hope u check it out and review. Next is the poll. No one did the poll. I voted though but otherwise no one did i guess you guys aren't enthusiastic about a next forbidden Tainted love. I was however i made a plan and everything and pretty much outlined the plot and stuff but anyway the poll is still up so please keep on voting i look forward to have a part 3. I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review ^^_**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**She is...My Forbidden Tainted Love**

Alyce could hear her heart beating; it was almost as if it was in her head.

"_My heartbeat…..it's…it's…..SO DAMN LOUD!"_

She opened her eyes to see Sebastian in front of her; somehow she knew she was lying flat on her back on some sort of object. But now Sebastian who was kneeling down, without warning... kissed her. His lips crashed against hers as if they hadn't met for ages, as if they had finally seen each other after 3 millenniums have passed. His hand slowly lifting her closer to his body, he was obviously pulling her in deeper into the kiss. Out of breath and after trying to budge him off, she finally managed to make space between them, how useless, as she took her first gasp; his lips were on hers once again.

"Sebastian sto-sto..."her words trailed off as the kiss got deeper and he applied more pressure restricting her from doing anything at all. She pushed him off and sat up and turned to him in her Chibi mode.

"Are you going to kill me?!"

He chuckled; he then looked back up at her with a relief expression as he sighed.

"I was worried there. You were out conscious for the entire journey"

"J-j-journey?" She looked around, "Aumm Sebastian, I'm well aware that this isn't America or London, **where the heck are we**"

"Hell"

She looked around, she was in some sort of garden like area but this was far from the natural picture that would come up when you hear the word garden. Instead the area, apart from the pathway, was filled with thorns and withering roses not to mention the fact that there was no tree and what the hell was up with the sky! Its red and whether or not the ball thinge in the sky was the sun or the moon…it was black. She looked to see herself in a chair almost the length of the height of her body and maybe a little longer, it had no backrest it was practically just like a bench. But instead it was engraved with various designs and looked older than an entire century itself. She turned to Sebastian who seemed as if he was searching her eyes for something that obviously isn't there, "To believe that I had to carry you down here, you would have been dead now if you were still in the human world"

"So I'm human?" She asked staring down at her hands, the romantic mode fading away

He chuckled, "Of course you are, but for now that is, time in this part of hell moves very slowly and so what you would refer to as two minutes could be two hours right here"

"So where is this?"

"This is the area where the souls are eaten. I brought you here because it was my last option at the moment you were going to die

"Sebastian….didn't I order you to take my soul?" she said seriously while looking back up at him, he smiled and then looked at her with those pink eyes and black slits, "Of course" they changed back to the normal dark red, "But I can't kill something I love"

"What do you mean? Sebastian, consume me now…and that is an order"

"I'm sorry but I can't follow that rule" he said with a frown in a serious tone.

"Are you disobeying the contract?"

"Your speeding the time, you haven't had all the pleasure yet so I won't let you die"

"So what now are you going to keep me in here until that two hours is up"

"…..there are a lot of things you can do in two hours" he said teasingly.

Before she knew it he pushed her down flat and griped her hands with his right.

He looked down at her as he griped her thigh completely holding her down as he leaned over on top of her while he pinned her down on the bench

"Like?" she asked not curious in what the answer might be

"Like giving you what you wanted in the contract"

She felt his hand sliding up

"No Sebas-"

She felt his lips on hers and he deeply kissed her even though she was struggling out of his grip

_Come on Alyce, you only have two hours to live at least let me help you make the best of it...Please..._

He deepened the kiss and eventually all efforts was useless and he was now taking over control, until, when he carried his thumbs across her check, he could feel the warm salty tears soaking his delicate skin. He rose up a little a thin bridge of saliva giving away, eventually breaking the contact.

"Crying?"

"There's something you need to know…..you need to take my soul now, I'm running out of time"

He frowned once more. He looked so cute as his glistening lips due to the kiss pouted showing that he was obviously upset.

"Is that something you really want, something you're sure about"

"Yes"

He pulled of his glove with his teeth, and for the last time leaned over and kissed her. He then placed his hand over her eye.

"Goodbye Alyce"

She smiled..."I love you….Sebastian"

….

He leaned up wiping the blood from the corner of his mouth; it was more than worth it. Her soul was even better than in the dream. She was tainted, soaked in darkness from the depths to the peak, and yet, there was no guilt, no…regret. With the darkness there was an unbelievingly large amount of love with indescribable hatred tied around it. She was tainted... she was priceless...she was forbidden. He looked down on the corpse and that's when it happened He felt something he shouldn't have felt, a feeling forbidden to demons, he felt….guilt.

The flashbacks of her growth past his eyes, they had spent a while together now and although to him it seemed like a week, for her it was a decade of memories. He would miss her…no…he is missing her, missing her already.

He got up and began walking away, he could hardly believe she was dead, so what would happen now, he would form another contract, pretended that this entire thing never happened, just erase her out her mind and forget all about her. He did it with his previous masters, just completely get them out of his mind, but no, she was different, she was his master and the first person he ever truly fell in love with.

"Finally, took you quite long enough"

He turned around immediately to see a familiar silhouette.

She was the exact reflection of Alyce, but taller and more mature. She a silk white knee length dress, the blue navy hair light and flowing, much longer than Alyce since it was practically at her knee. The difference was the softness and neat center part, but other than that there was no doubt it, she looked just like Alyce.

"A shape-shifter?" He mumbled to himself, how disgusting to take the form of a dead person in hell and worse the form of his deceased master who he loved.

"I must say thank you" she said with a smile. She had dark crimson eyes and a light warm smile.

_No…not a shape shifter, instead she's a demon_; he was sure about it, no doubt.

"Who are you" he asked sounding both inquisitive and upset. She had crossed the line, he didn't want to see anyone now.

"My apologizes, I'm Alycia Labrineth, Alyce's mother and a demon."

….

"That's impossible; a demon can't give birth to a child"

"Oh~"

"As a fully-educated demon, I am fully aware that the chances of a demon and a human having a child is unbelievably low, and when the possibility happens, the child is born dead" he said with a smile

"Yes, yes that might be true, but in my case I performed a ritual, instead, my daughter came out as a half blood" she said with a sigh

His eyes narrowed on her as he became more serious, "Half Bloods are forbidden"

"And so is falling in love with a human" she said getting back

"And worse bearing a half blood child with one" He replied winning

She giggled and walked around the bench and looked at the corpse of her daughter, "The story goes that they found her in the hospital room crying in a pool of blood on the bed with her mother absent, but the truth is, the moment I had her and she came out dead, while they rushed to get help, I quickly stored myself in her body before her soul could fully leave"

"But, the reason why demons can't have children with humans is because they consume the child's soul from during the pregnancy,"

"Unless, that demon continually consumes during that pregnancy period, but that aside it was a zero chance and with half a soul I replaced the other half with my existence."

It wasn't surprising, but he thought it impossible, well how do you think demons possess humans; however it wasn't possession, but instead balance.

"So your saying what I just consumed, was the human half of her soul?" he said pouting but then smiling in his after thought, _even if it was half it was enough to fill me _

"Exactly…and in a few minutes her demon half will be awaken, no more fighting urges" she said with a in a matter of fact tone.

_Alyce will be reborn…..as a demon_

"But I must say it's all thanks to you"

"To me?"

"You postponed that urge to kill, well….when you confined her day after day and broke her out the habit she managed to stop and finally got over the urge"

He smiled, so all that paid off more than he thought.

"But stopping her physically wasn't the only thing you did, when you formed that contract with her, her urge had also stopped there from the beginning. Due to that demonic bond, she began feeding on you indirectly. While I was inside of her I had to keep that urge under control, I had to do my best in ensuring that she hadn't done anything wrong, but you didn't realize that she was feeding on you indirectly didn't you?

"Feeding on me indirectly? no"

In less than a second she was now breath spaces away from him as she stroked his cheek gently while her lower half levitated through thin air almost as if the time for her moved slowly so slow, that gravity hadn't finish taking effect, eventually her feet touched ground though

"Yes, tell me…demon. Wasn't there a time when you couldn't fight that urge to be next to her, the urge to take her soul, to consume her to have her there and then," she said running her fingers over his lips, he wanted to say yes, he wanted to tell her he did, he wanted to say, that those thought crossed his mind every day.

"Well, I can say that you did help her urge but the fact that she killed her best friend….was completely your fault"

"I wasn't he one, i didn't murder her"

"Is that so…" she twirled around dancingly distancing herself from him and now walking to Alyce. She paused and turn around.

"I told you that that bond had made your urge worse, and because of that you lifted the contract, **_didn't you_**" she sounded serious, "Lifting the contract, breaks the contact and makes her urge twice as much as it was before, especially because that urge was being held back. So she eventually slipped back to step one, since she no longer has anything to control her. In doing so she overpowered you and since you a demon she went for another prey, in other words, the closet one….Izabell Carolines"

"So I'm the reason….She murdered Lady Izabell"

"Affirmative" She said with a smile and went back to Alyce and kissed her on the forehead

_My deepest apologies my lady, because of me your best friend is-_

"Don't feel guilty though" She said raising up, sounding as if she read his mind, "There's no need to feel guilty after all that's how demons survive. I must say though that I'm sorry I couldn't do much for her, just doing that ritual is like taking a dozen slashes form a death scythe.

She smiled.

"Plus...I'm sure her father realized you were a demon once she stopped killing. I made him aware that with possessing a clean soul the fact hat she was half demon would make her quite a trivial meal so sooner or later a demon would pass by wanting to be contracted. So you can just say he know's your a demon, and he knows everything else. I told him from i was pregnant about all the things that might happen"

"I see, but lastly, why was she so anxious in wanting me to kill her"

"0h~, it seems daddy might have told her part two of the story, as soon as she becomes older that demonic side would get stronger and consume her human soul by the time she would be eighteen or probably before that. I told him that side effects would be much similar to her experiencing a heart attack"

His eyes widen, _heart attack_

"But nonetheless I must leave now"

She turned around and walked off humming as she passed Sebastian

"She wants to see you you know"

"I'm well aware, just tell her that I love her"

"Understood"

"Well I need to go and do my suicidal sacrifice of a demon soul, see you next time"

"But that means you'd have to sacrifice the remains of your soul"

"Who said that, its not as if I'm alive"

She continued walking and resumed her song, leaving the confused Sebastian standing in his thoughts, "_~Black and red are the colors of my heart, deep dark blue is the color of my sky, black and red are the colors of my eyes, but in this dark blue world I don't know why? ~"_

Sebastian eyes immediately widened as everything slowly fell into place, he quickely turned around

"That means you…"

"..."

Gone. Completely empty. When he turned around no one was there

It was as if she was never there, as if she had faded away in thin air.

"I see….."-

He smiled as he realized everything, the entire truth behind the mystery, and behind Alycia Labyrinth.

He jumped out of his thoughts as soon as he heard Alyce softly groaning as she woke up. He turned to see her sitting up giving him that straight dead ass stare. She reached down to her leg and picked up a pebble.

Apart from what she was doing he was more than overjoyed. She was breathing, she was moving she was alive she was-

**Smack**

The stone bounced off his head and landed on the ground. His eyebrow twitched. _**-_-* "...Alyce..."**_

"Wow you can see me. I thought demons couldn't see the spirit of sinners. Wow I didn't know that"

She got up and dusted off the invisible dust.

"Well _Jana_ gotta go to Sinnersville and look for Izabell, no matter how you see it she was a bad bad girl and very naughty to be exact" She said wavering her finger from side to side.

She started walking and as she passed Sebastian he held her by the waist and stepped in front of her

"Seb-"

He leaned over and whispered in her ears, "I have something to tell you"

He slowly explained everything step by step, stating the facts with the proofs and giving her reasons and also clarifying the fact that she now she was truly a demon.

After he had finished she turned around clenching her fist as she stood there in Chibi mode, "That damned woman I'm sure she knew I wanted to meet her!" she said pretending that what Sebastian had just told her had no effect

He took her wrist and kissed it

"Seba-"

"You want to cry right, so I'm washing away that feeling off emptiness"

"I don't wanna cry", she said as she pulled her hand from him turning around with an angry flustered face while she blinked away the tear

He smiled and leaned over to her neck nibbling on the delicate pale skin

Her face was completely red and she pushed him off and took a step back

"**WHATS WRONG WITH YOU CAN'T YOU SEE THAT IT'S AN EMOTIONAL SCENE RIGHT NOW!**" She said completely flustered

"I **am** being emotional, I'm expressing my feelings for you" he said pulling her in as he chuckled continuing his actions as before

"Se-Sebastian"

* * *

_**3 months later**_

* * *

Sebastian stood with a smile on his face as he watched his beautiful partner yank her luggage from out the sliding door of the train. They were at the train station in America wrapping up there travel from London. It was November and the place was cold not to mention the fact that it was snowing outside. He turned to her as she panted in a pyric victory of door vs. Alyce.

"Are you ok"

"Are you ok" she mimicked under her voice," of course I'm freaking ok"

He smiled as he looked at her upset face. Half her face was completely covered by her messily fixed scarf that had transformed into its new fashion from taking front rows seats from the previous battle. He rested his luggage and went up closer to her and fixed the scarf around her neck. Once he was done he looked into her eyes and slyly stole a passionate kiss as his lips met her's without warning.

As soon as he was finished he smiled in content and stood up straight and picked up his briefcase.

"Why are you always the one to start the kissing" She said with a pout looking down embarrassed with a flustered look on her face.

"Because if I don' kiss you I won't get any kiss at all"

"How do you know that?"

"Well when we returned from hell after you had finished crying" she went completely red as he said that part, "when staying at your father's house, I didn't kiss you for almost three days and surprisingly you didn't even look at me,"

_That's because I was thinking of a way to have a perfect kiss like 'under the stars' or some fairy tale crap like that, u know…some romantic stuff_

"Anyways, it doesn't matter we'll soon reach at our new home where as soon as we reach we'll do a lot of kissing and even more" he said teasingly. He looked at her in a certain way that almost made Alyce feel like he was actually staring right through her clothes.

She crouched in epic embarrassment, _in the next 5 hours I'll be in bed with Sebastian!_

"S-Sebastian" She said catching up with him as they waited for their other luggage's. "Why don't we get married first" He frowned, "No I already planned for today?"

"T-t-t-hen I forgot! Pfft, I'm seeing my period"

"I already check you ovary cycle it's the next 2 weeks and three days somewhere between the 1700s"

Shit he came prepared and WHY THE HELL DOES HE KNOW THAT!

"Which makes now the best time since you're not ovulating?" he finished

"Sebastian!" She said placing her hand over his mouth, "Don't say that it doesn't sound sexy coming out your mouth" she said with a puffed mouth babbling the words. She looked so adorable in her pink overcoat with her silver scarf , gloves and matching boots. However Sebastian was in his black overcoat ,black boots a pair of black gloves and carried a black briefcase._ i swear i think he's goth, lol_

He sweet dropped, _exactly what do I say that sounds sexy to her?_

She looked down to see his briefcase in his hand.

"Umm Sebastian why did you bring a briefcase, like I said we're going to buy some clothes, what's in there?"

"Oh" he carried the briefcase up to her and opened it.

Two fluffy ears stuck out

followed by two baby paws

and then big blue brown eyes

_…..Meow..._

"Allen! You're brought the cat with you, Sebastian I could have gotten you another one"

"So you expected me to leave them"

"T-them"

A luggage man walked up to him and gave him a slip of paper to sign, "sir you luggage is here"

They turned to see a 10 ft. tall suitcase with tails and paws sticking out

_meow, meow, meow,meow, meow_

_meow, meow, meow,meow, meow_

_meow, meow, meow,meow, meow_

_meow, meow, meow,meow, meow_

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa you brought the 1349 unowned cats?!"

"Tsk tsk tsk, your wrong again Alyce 1350 and Allen makes one owned cat" he said in a cute two as he walked up to the luggage and petted a a reaching paw, and a black puffy tail

_S-Sebastian, its hard to believe that your so obsessed with cats,_ she said kneeling on the ground looking down in depression.

* * *

**_THE END_**

**_I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED AD DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW, PLUS IF U WANT HE STORY TO CONTINUE THE POLL IS ALWAYS OPEN, AND PLEASE...FEEL FREE TO CHECK OUT HE SEQUEL FTL GROWING _****_DESTRUCTION_**

**_BYE BI_**

**_Universal at your service so please bring all the sweethearts ^^_**


	13. Author's Note

_**Important**_

_Forbidden Tainted Love continues check it out on my profile. Its called Forbidden Tainted Love; after story. I hope you enjoy and don't forget to leave your reviews, thanks again for all the reviewers and people who supported me for this story!_


End file.
